Growing Pains
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: Life was supposed to settle after Calitri was gone. The bad guy was dead, the kids were safe and the boosts of Long Beach could finally start to recover. Too bad nothing ever works out the way its supposed to.
1. Decisions

_Okay boys and girls, this one is new. You'll see some of the characters that you've come to know and some new ones as well. __Yes I know other people have done things similar but I wanted to try my hand at it. _Now things are different here and I know that . . . but seriously I have to do something while I'm stuck in this damned hospital bed and none of my other stories are willing to cooperate so we got this. A few things to keep in mind. One-these chapters are being written randomly while I'm in between tests so some may be long, some more along the drabble lines. And the timeline is probably going to jump around. Thank you to all of the people who've stuck with me through the past few years-it means the world to me. Oh and Songorita? You got your wish! Thanks to Midnight for putting up with my idiocy! 

_I own nothing but my OCs and the ideas.  
_

* * *

__**Decisions**

_March 2001_

Memphis Raines sat listlessly beside the hospital bed his mother was all but confined to; watching the monitors and instruments blink and beep away the remaining seconds of her life. Because at this point-from everything the doctors had told him, Kip and Sway- this fresh white hell was going to be exactly that. The place where his mother spent her last few moments-seconds, days, weeks or maybe even months- before she died. In a tiny fucking hospital bed in so much pain she couldn't even stay awake. All because the treatments that would ensure she at least had some quality of life before she passed away were astronomical.

_Even with her painfully outdated and dickish HMO. _

He ran a shaking hand through his slightly longer blonde hair, uncaring that a new batch of tears was slowly trailing down his stubbled cheeks; dropping quietly to the ugly linoleum at his feet. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to force his sleep and sorrow addled brain to actually work. Everything in his life was supposed to be better now . . . not worse!

He'd gone clean after the fallout with Calitri-true to his word- and had used everything to throw in with his old mentor. He'd rebuilt his life, pulling the crumbled remains back together from the ashes and cinders his mistakes had left in their wake as he'd started to reacquaint himself with his family. Sway, Kip, Atley and Donnie had come to work with him at Halliwell Restoration-Sphinx even throwing in when they needed him- while the disbanded boosts that had fled from Calitri's insanity had started to slowly trickle back into Long Beach.

Hell, Hecksland Carmichael- who had become a pretty substantial runner for Big Eddie's group a little further South before Calitri's fuckery had sent them all away or into the ground- had even come to him almost four months before with an offer. He had a pretty good idea where Frankie the Fish and Santoro had hold up . . . and the crazed Irishman was more than willing to go grab the wayward boosts. He even drug Ripley- another of the boosts he'd worked with off and on in the old days- with him.

He smirked for a moment, remembering just how well Ripley had taken being told she was going with the Irishman to collect Frank and San. She'd moved between her brother's crew and his own pretty easily before, picking and choosing her marks before he'd left-much to the chagrin of the Sphinx and Frank (the only thing the two ever agreed on). He shook his head, his momentary humor fading as he wondered how they were doing. Ripley-despite her aptitude for Europeans and conning was still young and wiry; the rather odd girl one of the youngest of the Old School boosts still running- and she didn't do well with longtime exposure to Sphinx, Hex and Frank. Actually it usually ended in bloodshed . . . and now that Sphinx spoke-well _**some**_- he knew once the quartet got back that life was going to be interesting.

His smile fell completely as a beeping caught his attention, dragging him from his thoughts and back to the present. He watched the numbers change before steadying, the machines settling as he leaned back into the chair. He still couldn't believe all of this . . . not even two months ago his life had been pretty damn close to perfect. Now it was steadily circling the fucking drain. His mother had pancreatic cancer . . . and there was no possible way he could see for him to even _**attempt**_ to make her comfortable. Otto had offered to 'buy out' his portion of the garage to try and give them something to go towards the bills and expenses-because he'd already refused the Halliwells offer of flat out giving him every spare penny they had more than twice- but even with that gesture it still wasn't enough.

She could be out of the hospital and doing home health for all of two months before she would go right back in . . . and they all knew that if she left and went back in she wouldn't be coming back out. He shook his head, letting his hands fall again as he stared at the floor. Maybe the ugly black and green blotched tile could show him a way out of all of this. A knock on the door made him look up slowly, his eyes focusing as light flooded the dim room.

He watched Atley push into the room, stopping right at the opposite side of his mother's bed; his eyes moving over her almost sympathetically before he turned back to him. All compassion and any human emotion drained from Atley's face as he nodded to him; the very sight making Memphis shudder involuntarily. Atley had always been a cold bastard but to watch the man's face go from expressive to stone in under a second was still unnerving-almost as much as when he'd seen it for the first time all of those years ago. He motioned his head to the hall, his voice cold and almost dead as he spoke; reaffirming that something pretty bad had happened. Atley rarely went Antifreeze on them these days-no need since they were all pretty much retired- and it was almost terrifying to see it now.

He pushed to his feet, casting one last glance at his mother before he followed Jackson into the hallway. The man moved to one of the smaller sitting areas, sinking into the uncomfortable couch before he kicked his feet onto the coffee table and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. Memphis blinked as Atley lit up, exhaling a cloud of gray smoke even as one of the nurses stopped and glared at him. Jackson looked to her, leveling a frigid glare on the woman before she bristled and stalked of; muttering as she rounded the corner quickly. Atley waited until she was gone before he snorted and rolled his eyes, looking back to Memphis in exasperation.

"Some fuckin' people Raines. I mean Christ at least I didn't smoke in the room right?"

Memphis gave Atley a hesitant smile before he shrugged, not even bothering to mention the blatant no smoking sign not even a foot above the older boost's head. Or the fact that no one else in their right mind would smoke in such an oxygen rich environment. Then again Atley was many things but no one had ever accused him of being in his right mind. Probably why he was such a good damned boost. He shifted, sinking into the chair across from him as Atley grumbled and smoked.

"What did you need Atley?"

Atley seemed to remember himself, sobering before he sighed and leaned forward; cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Look. I know you're in a bad way with all of this. And I know that no matter what any of us say you're not going to let us give you anything. But I have an idea."

Memphis looked to him skeptically, brow raised before he nodded slowly for him to continue. He was almost afraid now but at this point he was willing to sell his soul to make sure his mom didn't hurt. He'd watched the nurses dose her before she passed out, screaming and writhing from the pain of the abnormally strong chemotherapy treatment coursing through her veins. If he could spare her any of that he would.

"Go on."

Atley nodded, leaning even closer as he glanced around.

"I got a call last week from the Cacuzza familia. They're apparently taking back everything that Calitri took from them now that the bastard's dead. And they extended a pretty fucking huge offer. If we agree to run for them exclusively- you know not taking anything from the Triads and Russians- then they'll match every other sheet we have to pass. And they offered to hand us a start-up bonus. That will pay for all of this and more . . . I know that none of us would say a fucking thing about you and Kip keeping it."

Memphis blinked, stunned as Atley hurried to continue. He hadn't even considered going back into boosting. Not after everything that happened . . . but if it could pay for this then maybe he needed to. Even if it went against everything he'd promised his mother he'd never do.

"I know it's not something you _**want **_to do but I figured . . . Raines all they want to do is **meet** and _**talk**_. If you don't want to no one's gonna push. They're not strong enough to and they know it. I just wanted to help."

Memphis nodded, suddenly grateful as he leaned back into the couch. This was a lot of potential money and with the way that they'd all run together the year before . . . this could work. Fuck it, old promises be damned. His mother _**wasn't**_ going to hurt and they _**weren't**_going to lose everything a second time. Not if he could help it.

"Tell 'em to pick a time and I'll meet. And let the others know if they want in, all they have to do is ask."

Atley nodded, leaning back into the seat with a relieved expression; smoking happily as he tugged his cellphone from his jacket pocket. Right before two rather large orderlies rounded the corner with their sights set solely on his grinning, smoking friend. Atley glanced up, spotting them before he rolled his eyes and groaned; grousing already as Memphis tried not to sputter and laugh. Jackson was the only person he knew who would bitch about being kicked out for disobeying the damn rules.

"Aw for fuck's sakes! Goddamn smoking Nazis! Let me go ya big idiots. I may be a gimp but I can walk out on my own."


	2. Returns & Repercussions

_No one kill me for how this ends. I swear i t all serves a purpose! _

* * *

**Returns & Reprecussions  
**

_June 2001  
_

Hex grinned as he pulled slowly into the lot of Otto's, trying not to let his passenger see just how funny he thought all of this was. But despite his best efforts the swift cuff to his shoulder and louder grumbles told him that he'd been caught . . . and that Ripley Guadimus was not thrilled that she was the source of his entertainment.

_**Again.**_

He shifted, pulling into a parking spot as a gleaming 69 Corvette slid to a stop beside him; letting both of them see that Frank and San were deep in an argument over something. He rolled his eyes as Ripley snorted, the two sharing a look as they heard the engine of the Vette stop. Frankie and San were more than happy to freely return to Long Beach but the two had almost driven them insane on the long haul back from Miami. Every five seconds it was 'stop here and see this' or 'we have to stop to eat or pee or try and flag down some chick for Frank.' He watched Frankie step out of the car, adjusting his long sleeved black crew necked shirt before he rolled his eyes at San tugging his own tanktop and hoodie to rights.

Hex turned to Ripley, watching her roll her eyes again as she grumbled. But even as pissy as she was-and lord she'd gotten worse the closer they'd gotten to the limits for some reason- he had to agree with her. This was getting ridiculous.

"Oh for the love of-_**seriously?**_ Why do they both look like they just stepped off an Abercrombie ad? They were supposed to be in hiding while Calitri was running crazy not brushing up on how to be casually fashionable. Or fucking nerve racking."

Hex shrugged, killing the Chevelle's engine as he watched the other two march straight into Otto's like it was seven years before; like they hadn't run out in the middle of the night because a crazy Brit mobster was trying to off Frank for exacting revenge. Or that they'd nearly taken their heads off when he and the girl had first shown up to take them home. He reached out, taking Ripley's hand in his as she glared at the two walking away; her jaw clenching as she let out a shallow breath. He squeezed her hand just as a new set of headlights flooded the lot, the tires of the classic blue 69 Chevelle Malibu screeching as the car almost slammed into them. Ripley clenched her fist beneath his hand, her eyes blazing as Atley Jackson's shocked face popped up in the passenger window . . . with the almost snarling visage of the Sphinx right beside him.

Ripley growled, baring her straight white teeth in a snarl of her own as Atley shook himself and rolled his eyes; carefully getting out of the Malibu. Hex reached out, rolling down the window to the Chevelle as Atley dipped to talk; Sphinx hanging back and glaring at Ripley over the two of them as she growled and glared back. Both he and Jackson shared a look before Atley sighed, shaking his head as Hex tried not to roll his eyes again. Ripley and Atley got along well-so well that Hex had often wondered if they might've knocked boots at one point or another- but the girl and Sphinx had never been able to stand one another for long.

Sphinx wasn't discrete about letting it be known he didn't think very highly of the girl and Ripley hadn't let the fact that he was a towering 6'3 wall of muscle, menace and sheer fucking madness stop her from standing up for herself. Actually it seemed to make her want to buck up at him at every single turn . . . something that was still mindboggling considering that every single boost he'd come across gave the man a wide berth. Even her beanpole psycho of a brother. And Khail was known to throw down with Char when the two of them got too froggy or pissy.

He shook his head, turning to Jackson with an exasperated look.

"Well hell, I thought that was you. When did you two get back?"

He shrugged, squeezing Ripley's hand again as she bristled. He glanced back, almost jumping when he noticed that Sphinx was closer to the car now; his expression a little less feral than it had been. He raised a brow, watching the man glance to them before turning back to the lot; four new cars sliding in almost bumper to bumper. The four of them watched the cars all move to park around back, Atley grumbling and shaking his head as Ripley seemed to forget about the now exasperated looking man.

"What the fuck was up with _**that**_?"

Atley leaned against the door, propping his elbows on the open window as he jerked his chin towards the cars.

"_**That**_ Buttercup was the Youngbloods. You know Kip's crew. As in the kids that we'll be in charge of babysitting from here on out until we either get shot again or go away for killing one of them."

Ripley blinked, turning to Atley before she threw her head back and laughed; her blonde curls falling from beneath the worn and faded Halliwell Restoration trucker hat as she chuckled. She squeezed his hand back before slipping free, stepping out of the car and around to throw her arms around Atley's neck. Jackson moved, catching her before he returned the hug; both of them seeming to relax a bit more as soon as they were in contact with the other. Hex rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car before he turned to Sphinx. Who outright ignored him in favor of raising a brow at the other two.

"God you're probably right, Jackson. But I'll gladly go so long as I get to take Frankie out with them."

He laughed, keeping her close as he turned back to hex; Sphinx staying just out of their reach as they talked. Apparently he was still about as social as a dead cat . . . but at least he seemed to have mellowed some since they'd all gone their separate ways. _Hell and he and Ripley weren't taking slices at each other yet so he'd mellowed a lot._

"Christ kid was he that bad? Last I talked to Hex the two of you were supposedly doing better. Hell you were all out to eat and drink and you were laughing with the Fish. What happened between then and now?"

Ripley rolled her eyes, leaning into him with a huff.

"Try turning a three day drive into almost a week and a half because we had to keep stopping every five seconds. It was worse than kids!"

Atley looked to Hex as he nodded, reaching up to run a hand over his short cropped hair as he shrugged. It had been a living hell trying to get them back to California-but nowhere near as bad as what was waiting on them if his gut was right. And it almost always was. He turned, watching Ripley glance back at Sphinx as he snorted. But both of them nearly stroked when he spoke-actually spoke- a deep British timbre that was so not what he'd expected.

_God no wonder the man hated him . . . he was probably Protestant too knowing his luck._

"You lived, girlie. Stop your bitching."

Hex watched Ripley blink before she seemed to remember herself, her eyes narrowing as she turned on Atley. She pointed back to Sphinx, content to bitch at Jackson for both of them-something else that apparently hadn't changed over the years.

"_**Seriously?!**_ He can _**talk?**_ And he's _**British?!**_ I thought this asshole casserole was from Long Beach! Why didn't you tell me?"

Atley shrugged unfazed as he gave her a deadpan look. He crossed his arms, watching her point and bitch before he rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure. Like I tell everyone everything _**I**_ know about you? You know there's still plenty you don't have a clue about. I'll tell you if you'll let me tell him about you. Hell the two of you might actually get along if you _**knew **_one another."

She stilled, her cheeks flushing as she gaped at him. Before she shook herself and stalked away, threatening him as she made her way inside.

"Oh fuck it! Just keep your damn mouth _**shut**_ Jackson. I'm heading in."

Atley grinned, shaking his head as Hex laughed. Jackson moved, clapping him on the shoulder as Sphinx grumbled and moved ahead of them; shaking his head as he went. But Atley's words made him laugh, his mood lifting every step they took towards the others. As much as he hated to hear about Raines's mother Atley was right; after being in Miami and near Seal Beach for so long it was damned great to be home.

"It's good to have you home Hex. To have everyone back in the fold . . . just be easy with Memphis. Helen took a turn for the worst last month and she's not looking good."

* * *

Atley watched Cacuzza eye Memphis and Kip skeptically, the blonde mobster looking nothing but bored as the brothers stood just outside of the veranda. They'd been running regular boosts for the man for three months now but-since the initial meet- this was honestly the first time they'd had to actually stay with him. He turned, giving Cacuzza a wry grin just as Paulo rounded the corner with Ripley and Sway in tow; the taller blonde giving the enforcer a hesitant look while Ripley just glared at up him.

Paulo extended his hand, allowing the girls to move in front of him as Sway sighed and went to comply. Only to yelp and turn on the man as Ripley reached up and slugged him hard. Memphis and Kip both froze, the oldest Raines groaning as the enforcer staggered back from the force of the girl's blow. Atley however just laughed, shaking his head as he took a drink from the bourbon he'd been given; Cacuzza chuckling drily beside him. Paulo was a habitual womanizer-actually the man was damned closer to a dog than even Frankie- and had tried his luck with Wayland.

_And they all knew the only reason that Sway hadn't gotten to him is because Ripley had sprung she was still a loose cannon._

He turned, nodding to Cacuzza as he shook his head; motioning the other two mobsters away from the girls as he called out to them. Memphis and Kip visibly relaxing as the girls were ushered to the table.

"Leave them be. Paulo knew better than to overstep his bounds. Come. _**Sit.**_"

Atley shook his head, trying not to grin as Sway sank into the closet seat gratefully. Memphis and kip moved to sit beside her as Ripley stayed just to the side, glancing to him skeptically. He grinned, reaching out and patting the seat next to him; watching her slide into it cautiously. Her eyes trained on the mob boss as she reached out and took his hand.

He leaned close, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he spoke to her; nudging her playfully as she seemed to relax. She grinned at him tightly, nodding before she turned her eyes to Cacuzza. Something that the mob boss was more than intrigued by as he raised a brow at her.

"Easy Buttercup, we're fine . . . You just _**need**_ to keep it together."

Cacuzza sighed, turning to Raines before he casually tossed a thick manila envelope onto the table; nodding to the bulging parcel boredly. He leaned back in the chair, lighting a cigar as he spoke; his voice carrying over the patio as he smoked.

"How's your hand Ms . . ."

Ripley blushed, dipping her chin as she answered; the bill of her hat shadowing her face as she squeezed his hand beneath the table. He sighed, squeezing it back as he tugged her hand into his lap. He knew she was embarrassed over snapping so badly so quickly-hell they'd had more than a few talks about her short temper over the past ten years- but nowhere near as badly as she was over being called out. Ripley had never been comfortable being the center of attention even when she'd been younger.

"Guadimus, Sir. Sorry."

"There's no need to worry yourselves. I'm well aware of how _forward_ my enforcer can be. I must admit I'm impressed though. I could hear his jaw crack even over here. Nevertheless I would like to proceed."

He took a deep pull from the cigar before continuing, leveling a stone hard gaze on Memphis.

"I am more than impressed by how lucrative this has been thus far, Mr. Raines. However I am offering a substantial amount of money for your services-something Jackson was rather insistent upon- so I wanted to make sure we're all on task. You've yet to be handed any truly difficult sheets and I want your word that-should you come upon one with your Eleanor or some equally stubborn mark-you will fulfill your end of our arrangement."

Memphis nodded, not even glancing at Sway or kip as he answered. But Atley watched him reach out and take Sway's hand, his thumb moving over her knuckles soothingly as he spoke.

"I give you my word sir. My crew and I are more than willing to do what needs to be done."

Cacuzza nodded, taking another long pull from the cigar before he turned to Atley; his lip tilting just enough to be aggravating. Meaning that he was about to open his mouth and say something infuriating. Atley steeled himself, gripping Ripley's hand beneath the table as he felt her bristle. Damn she was too good at reading him for him to show any reaction like that.

"Well then that's all we needed to discuss. The rest of you are more than free to leave . . . but Jackson we need to have a chat. If I can tear you away from your little friend?"

Ripley glared at Cacuzza before he sighed, nodding to her as he pushed her towards the others. She rolled her eyes, moving to follow Wayland and the Raines. And Atley wasn't the only one who noticed the way she glared at the hulking enforcer that held the gate for them to go back towards the parking lots. Cacuzza chuckled as the group disappeared around the corner, shaking his head as he reached out and picked up his neglected glass of wine. He took a long pull before reaching into his coat, pulling out his wallet and dropping three crisp hundred dollar bills onto the linen table cloth; his lips still tugged to the side into a small smirk as he motioned to the money.

"Well that went better than I expected. And before you start, yes you were right. _**Your **_girl did spring first."

Atley rolled his eyes, pocketing the money before taking the fresh bourbon a waiter handed him as he settled in to talk. Not that anyone would ever believe it but he and Cacuzza had been friends for years, the mobster being one of the few people he continuously associated with. They'd kept in touch even after he'd gone to work with Calitri, Cacuzza using his position to keep tabs on the wayward Brit while the familia had tried to find a way to take him out. And he knew for fact that he was one of the only people who had ever seen Luka Cacuzza seven sheets to the wind.

Which-_with the way he was being to knock back glass after glass as they talked_-wasn't too far away in their future.

* * *

Sway looked down at the plastic strip in her hands, trying her hardest to comprehend what was happening. She knew that she'd been sick for almost three weeks, barely able to keep anything down in the morning and later in the evening. Just like she'd noticed how light headed she was when she stood up too quickly or had to turn suddenly. At first she'd thought that she was just overdoing it with everything that had been going on but when Ripley and Hex had to pick her up out of the floor she'd known something was wrong. She'd tried to tell them that everything was fine-spouting off the same thoughts about fatigue and a possible stomach bug-to try and quell the sheer panic she'd seen rising in Ripley.

She knew that the girl was overly paranoid about people getting sick- and with the way her mother had been literally eaten alive with cancer for almost seven years before she'd finally passed she couldn't blame her- but it still didn't make watching her start to freak out before Hex had managed to calm her down any easier to witness. Hex had gathered her up, tugging her to him as he'd talked to her; even mentioned jokingly that she was probably _**just**_ pregnant. Which had jolted her onto the path that led her here.

Sitting on the floor of her bathroom alone with a pregnancy test in hand, nearly chewing her bottom lip off.

Oh of course she'd sworn to them that she wasn't, laughing and promising that she was fine again. But she'd made sure to go out as soon as Memphis had left to go sit with Helen and purchase the stick glaring back at her. She knew it was a chicken shit way to go about it but she knew what would happen if either of the Raines brothers had waited with her. Just like she'd known that both the fiery blonde and crazed Irishman were serious in their communal threat: if she didn't find out what was wrong before they saw her next they would drag her to the docs kicking and screaming. She blinked, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She was pregnant . . . and her world was trying to shift in on itself. Why now? She and Memphis had barely been back together a year, the remnants of their crew running alongside Kip's to fill the growing orders for Cacuzza . . . and life had been good.

_Almost great._

She had her family back and she had Memphis. And even with everything going on with Helen-who had been put in the hospice ward at the hospital the month before- her life was almost perfect now. What time she wasn't at the garage, the bar or boosting she was either with Memphis and Kip or with Helen. Her life was supposed to settle now not fucking implode.

She shifted the stick in her hands, looking down at the two happy pink lines staring back at her through the tiny window. She blinked again, the realization of what had happened finally settling in. Dear God she was pregnant. She was going to have a **baby**. _**Memphis's**_ **baby!** Her hands went to her stomach, her long fingers tracing the slight swell as a soft smile spread over her lips. So she was twenty five and pregnant . . . there were worse things she could be.

She pushed to her feet, moving into the main portion of her apartment slowly.

_Now all she had to do was tell Memphis._

* * *

Memphis looked over the score sheet, tallying the marks in his head as the others got ready to roll out. This was a small sheet but it was going to be lucrative, an easy ten car set with a $55000 payout. And considering only five of them would be running tonight it meant an easy $7800 for him-after they took out Otto and Atley's shares of course.

He grinned, turning to watch Kip and Tumbler bicker over who was going out with whom. They were still arguing over who was going to be forced to ride out with the Sphinx . . . and who got the privilege of going out with Ripley. He shook his head, biting his lip as he heard Tumbler declare he should get to ride with the girl because he was older while Kip just rolled his eyes and snorted. They'd always bickered over the stupidest things . . . and Tumbler had always tried to use the fact he was a whole two years older than Kip as some great trump card.

_God it was just like watching them bitch over toys in their driveway when they were kids._

Memphis chuckled, turning back as he watched an unexpected face peer in through the open bay doors; familiar green eyes locking on him as she stepped in. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, grinning warmly to Sway as she moved closer to him. He wasn't about to tell either one of them that he was sending Ripley and Sphinx out together-or that they were going to have to share a tiny civic for the initial ride to their scores. It would be more fun to watch that fiasco unfold when the others got here.

Sway smiled up at him, tugging her coat closer as she made her way to him. He would never tell her but he was glad that she'd started dressing more the way she had before, trading her baggier wardrobe for better fitting clothes. Tonight she had on her favorite jeans and a soft snug white tee shirt under the well-worn Ferrari track jacket Ripley and Hex had brought her back from Miami and white turf shoes firmly in place. But even as he smiled back to her he couldn't believe it. She'd taken him back last year, forgiving his stupidity and welcoming him into her life again. And even though he woke up to her every day he still wondered if it was real. If he was going to jolt awake back up north and be alone, exiled from her smiles and touches and kisses.

She stopped in front of him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. She looped her fingers through his, her short clipped nails and rings gleaming in the light. He tightened his hold on her, tugging her into him as he reached out and pushed her hair from her face.

"Hey."

"Hey back, Baby."

Her grin brightened into a full blown smile as she rested her cheek against his chest, looping one of her arms around his waist. A sound made both of them turn in time to see Ripley pushed into the paint dock; followed pretty closely by the Sphinx. Ripley was dressed differently than she normally did, dark painted on jeans and a low cut black long sleeved shirt hugging her curves as she moved quickly away from the other runner. Sphinx was dressed pretty normally, his dark tee shirt and jeans topped off by his suspenders; his jacket slung over his shoulder as he reached out with his other hand to nudge the girl on her shoulder blade. Ripley rounded on him, glaring up at him threateningly as she growled. When she turned Memphis could see she actually had on makeup, her eyes rimmed in black and her lips a glowing glossy pink as she spoke to Sphinx; her voice low enough that they couldn't hear her.

Sway turned back to Memphis, perplexed.

"What's going on now?"

Memphis shrugged, glancing down to her.

"I've got no clue. But I hope they can keep it together long enough to run. We've got to drop all of this with Cacuzza down at the docks."

Sway raised a brow, looking back as Ripley growled loudly; throwing her hands in the air before going back to speaking to Sphinx lowly. Sphinx however just looked her over almost bored before he crossed his arms. He spoke to her, Ripley's face flashing as her cheeks flushed before they watched her expression darken.

"I thought Ripley refused to be anywhere near Cacuzza or his people after the last time?"

Memphis shrugged again, watching Sphinx roll his eyes and push past Ripley deeper into the garage; waving the younger boost off. Ripley glared after him, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she tossed her hands in the air again; growling loudly before she shook her head and stalked after him. He glanced down to Sway, brow raised.

"Yeah well this sheet's gonna pay for the rest of Mom's chemo. Rip knows that and said she'd help . . . and that she'd play nice so long as _you know who_ doesn't touch her. I thought you worked tonight?"

Sway blushed, looking up at him through her lashes shyly as she shrugged.

"I-I did but I traded. Is there any way you can get away? I- I have something that I need to tell you."

He blinked down at her before shaking his head, looking her over carefully. He knew that with everything going on they hadn't really been able to see each other as much as he'd like but she knew there wasn't any way he could do what she was asking. Not and collect their payload tonight instead of sometime in the week . . . or hearing a lot of shit from Atley and Cacuzza.

"No way to do it, Sway. I gotta be there with Atley to collect-Marcello's rules, you know? We can talk when I-"

She moved, grabbing his arms in a firm grip as she looked up at him pleadingly. And something about how panicked she seemed ate away at him before he felt himself start to get aggravated at her words.

"_**Please**_ Randall. It's important . . . we _**have**_ to talk."

He sighed, giving her an exasperated look as he slowly pulled away from her. Sway was rarely prone to melodrama but she would occasionally pull something like this. And while normally he would just sigh and suffer through it or give in, with everything going on he couldn't. She knew how important all of this was-how necessary.

"And we _**will**_, Sarah. But not right this second. Mom's hospital bills are eating us alive even _**with **_the boosts. Moving her from oncology to hospice was fucking expensive . . . so is this experimental treatment her doctors are trying. I_**-we**_ can't afford to fuck this up. Or to take the hit me not running would cause. It's going to take every penny from me and Kip to cover it. Besides I can't just leave him to run on his own, you know?"

Sway glared up at him before sighing, shaking her head before she dipped her chin. Her hair fell around her face, shielding her features from him as she gave him a tiny nod. He sighed, reaching out and taking her hand again; tugging her close.

"C'mon Sway . . . I love you. I want to know what's going on but I need to do this first. It's for my family you know?"

She looked up at him and nodded, letting him lean down and peck her cheek. She smiled at him, stepping back just as Ripley pushed back into the room heatedly. He watched the other boost pull her long ponytail over her shoulders under the back of her toboggan, grumbling as she made her way to them. She'd changed clothes, donning her normal torn denim and a baseball Henley shirt, her hoodie knotted around her waist as she adjusted her beanie.

"Oh my God I liked him so much better when he didn't fucking talk! I swear I don't know what his fucking problem is!"

He raised a brow as she griped, looking to Sway as she giggled and reached out; running a finger down Ripley's blush stained cheek. The other girl stopped, looking to Sway with a raised brow before she blushed even darker; grumbling as she waved his girlfriend off much the same way the Sphinx had her.

"Probably didn't like the fact that you were coming in from a hot date and he wasn't. Seriously Ripley, makeup?"

She rolled her eyes, turning to him almost pleadingly as she tugged her hoodie up and over her shoulders; pushing the sleeves up to her elbows before she crossed her arms.

"Oh come off it, Wayland. At least it isn't Hemi Cuda red lipstick and pink panties. Are you ready Raines? I really just want to get this over with."

Memphis nodded, looking to Sway as Ripley stilled; looking back to his girl with a scrutinizing eye as Sway started to fidget. He watched her tug her jacket closer, narrowing her eyes at the other blonde.

"What Ripley?"

Ripley's brows knit as her eyes roamed over Sway's face, her mouth set in a firm line even as she spoke.

"Are you feeling better? You look _different._ You do something to your hair?"

Sway nodded, rolling her eyes as he turned to her suspiciously; her hand going to her curls even as she spoke. He narrowed his eyes, taking in Sway before he sighed to himself. Ripley watched over them like a fucking hawk, rarely missing anything that could lead to trouble. But if it had been bad she would've mentioned it before now right?

"Yeah I'm fine spazoid. And what do you_ mean_ I look _**different?**_"

Ripley shrugged, shifting on her feet.

"No fucking clue but you just look . . . _**different.**_ But hell its probably just me. I mean I spent almost eight months helping Hex track down Frank and San in Miami. Everything here at home still seems different. Even after being back so long you know?"

Sway laughed, hugging Ripley- something that shocked both of them. Ripley for all of her personality and conning skill was not a touchy feely person-except with Hex and Atley, and maybe the Halliwells if the retired boost and his wife wanted to dole out hugs. But everyone else knew not to just randomly touch her without warning or reason; a lesson Mirror and Tumbler had to bleed to learn in the weeks following her and Hex's return to Long Beach. And Sway rarely did stuff like this with anyone other than Kip-and maybe Toby . . . but her words had even him trying not to laugh.

_Well that and the expression on Ripley's face._

"_**Oh!**_ Poor Ripley. Deprived your best friend and had to spend time with Hex!"

Ripley glared, pulling away quickly as he finally gave into the urge to laugh; shaking his head at the two of them as she griped.

"Sphinx is _**not**_ my best friend. And I'd rather spend a _**lifetime**_ with Hex than _**ten seconds **_with that ass-hat."

She straightened, turning to him pleadingly as she adjusted her coat.

"C'mon Memphis! Let's go ahead and get this over with."

He nodded, turning and pressing a kiss to Sway's cheek; giving her a pointed look as he squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"I love you Sway. And we'll talk as soon as I get back ok?"

She nodded kissing him back. But as he went to step away she stopped him, her voice soft and almost gentle.

"I'll be waiting. Please just be careful . . . and don't let mighty mouse beat up anymore mobsters."

Ripley snorted, moving to go back outside just as Sphinx stepped back in; the two of them glaring hard at one another. Memphis watched the towering boost finally sigh, stepping aside with an exaggerated bow.

"After you, your highness."

Ripley's shoulders shook as she growled, cuffing him hard in the arm before she marched right past him to Atley. Her voice fading just a little the farther she moved from him.

"**_Oooh!_** You smug _**sonofabitch!**_ Atley, get him or I'm gonna kill him!"

Sway giggled, watching Sphinx smirk as Atley answered the girl; moving to stand between them. Sphinx crossed his arms, looking down to the girl smugly as Ripley glowered and ground her teeth, neither really paying Jackson any attention at all.

"Now damn it Sphinx! Ripley! Stop fighting! _**Jesus**_-_tap-dancing-__**Christ!**_ This shit is worse than when you two tried to gut each other! Raines get out before I kill the _**both **_of 'em!"

He nodded to Sway, grabbing Kip and Tumbler as he moved to intercept their friends. Shaking his head at the truth to his brother's words. It was almost funny to see how damned human the sinister man was beginning to act these days.

"Damnation. And to think we used to try to get him to talk. So far all he's done is spout philosophical bullshit and pick on her."

Tumbler nodded, giving his brother a grin and a shrug.

"Yeah but at least he's not picking on us, you know?"

* * *

Ripley moved to the side of the beaten and rusted Ford Explorer she and Sphinx were using for the night, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. But it wasn't working. Because every single time she glanced back up she caught sight of Sway standing just to the side of the bay doors, arms crossed over her stomach as she watched them all get ready to head out. She turned to Sphinx and Atley as they made their way over, Jackson tossing her the keys to the drop car casually as he limped to stop in front of her.

She moved closer, crossing her arms as she glanced back to Sway. And every instinct she had screamed that something was off. She was missing something vital, huge . . . and that didn't sit well with her. She made sure to watch everything around her as much as she could, refusing to let anything blindside her the way her mother's sickness or Khail's incarceration had years before.

She reached out, nudging Atley as he leaned against the dented and chipped hood of the SUV. He raised a brow, crossing his arms as he looked to her expectantly; Sphinx rolling his eyes as she spoke. She glared at him before turning back to Atley, trying to ignore him completely.

"I think something's up with Sway, Atley. Something seems . . . _**off.**_ I'm worried."

Atley glared at Sphinx as he snorted before turning back to her with a patient smile, reaching out and hugging her before he pushed her towards the driver's seat.

"Well whatever it is they'll work it out Buttercup. They always do . . . just don't worry okay? Now you two go on and grab up those cars. And please for the love of God try not to kill one another?"

Ripley nodded, looking to Sphinx as Atley moved away. She crossed her arms, sighing as she shifted on her feet. The towering boost looking to her expectantly as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Finally she rolled her eyes, shifting on her feet again as she glared up at him.

"Well? Your drop or mine first?"

* * *

Tumbler watched Kip drive, trying to get away from the cop following them in the gleaming dark blue Charger; the dashboard lights flashing and sirens blaring. Whoever this guy was, he was good . . . and he wasn't pulling any punches. Kip swerved wildly, pulling the 72 Nissan Skyline into the far lane; whipping in between the oncoming cars like they weren't about to get hit. The youngest Raines pushed hard on the accelerator, zipping between two transfer trucks just as one was trying to switch lanes barely making it through the closing space. And Tumbler couldn't help the yelp he let out or the way he flinched when he shot down the exit ramp Kip had apparently seen.

He turned to his friend, fumbling with the seatbelt as he yelled.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?! We almost hit that Raines! We're trying not to get killed, not to get dead any damn faster! Remember?!"

Kip snorted, shifting gears as he sped down the ramp. And as soon as they were down it he swung into traffic, merging into the fast moving cars shooting through Long Beach like it wasn't anything. But then again he was a Raines so this wasn't anything to him. He shook his head; grabbing the door handle . . . They were going to die. And it was going to be in a spectacular blazing ball of fiery pain and agony.

And all because these guys-driving just as damn crazy as Memphis or Kip- wanted to catch them in the act of boosting the damn car.

He turned, watching the car close on them in the rearview mirror . . . Christ they were still with them? How hadn't they lost them by now?

Kip swung onto the next road, making sure the car went wide. But as soon as the Charger shot around to follow he corrected quickly and tossed the Skyline into reverse, waving to the shocked looking men as he flew back down the road backwards. Tumbler watched the Charger fishtail before straightening, moving to follow them as fast as the heavier car could. But Kip was already dodging the oncoming traffic, maneuvering between the fast paced cars until he was through the intersection.

And as soon as they'd cleared the four lanes of traffic, he hit the emergency brake and pulled a J turn; flooring it to get as far ahead of the baffled cops as they could. But as Tumbler looked down to the speedometer he noticed that they were doing well over a hundred. And no matter how good the engine was it would blow if he kept dogging it the way he was . . . He glanced back, seeing that the Charger wasn't behind them anymore before he reached out and shook Kip's shoulder.

"Dude we lost 'em. You can lay off it."

Kip glanced at him from the corner of his eye before slowing down just enough to not attract attention. But when a familiar set of flashing lights appeared in the rearview he sped up again, whipping in between cars as quickly as he could. Tumbler shifted in the seat, digging out the prepaid cell phone they used for boosting; searching for the fake name they'd programmed Atley's number under. He knew that the older boost was waiting with Otto at the drop tonight but they needed help . . . and Memphis, Sphinx and Ripley weren't an option since they were grabbing up different scores.

He hit send, praying that he would answer as Kip navigated through downtown. And when he heard Atley's aggravated voice fill the line he'd never been happier to be cussed at in his entire life.

"_I swear to God if whoever this is ain't dying their gonna be when I get hold of 'em."_

"Atley?! Its Tumbler . . . Dude we ran into trouble! Big time! And we need help like yesterday!"

"_Tumbler . . . what's going on? What do you mean you ran into trouble?"_

Tumbler looked over, seeing the Charger pull around the truck behind them and pull up beside their car. The cop driving was huge-as big as the Sphinx if not bigger- with close cut hair and dark tanned skin. And a huge black swirling tattoo peaking beneath his tight fitting black tee shirt. The man turned to him, smirking condescendingly to him as he brought the Charger over into their lane. Kip's quick reaction the only thing that kept them from getting tapped. Tumbler yelped into the phone, moving closer to Kip as the car swung over the line again.

"The crazy _**COP**_ kind that wants to run us off the road that's what kind! We need someone here like now dude!"

"_Get somewhere you can dump the car. Get out and run. I'm grabbing Donnie and we'll be there soon."_

Tumbler flipped the phone closed, turning to Kip as he glanced to him.

"What am I doing Tumbler? Cause I don't think this car's gonna last much longer. I'm pushing her in the red now."

Tumbler winced, checking the RPMs and the temperature before shaking his head. They had to get somewhere fast or this was going to be bad. Well . . . it was going to get worse. He looked over, seeing the turn off to go towards the warehouse district when an idea hit him. This was going to suck but it would work.

"Go down towards the docks dude. Atley said to ditch the car . . . but we gotta get away from scary back there."

Kip nodded, gunning it as he took the turn. And Tumbler prayed that this went well . . . because if it didn't they really might just die.

* * *

Sphinx shot down the alleyway, narrowly avoiding the car chasing them. But he had to stay in front of the black BMW or they were as good as caught. Literally. He hadn't thought about jumping into the civic with Raines to pick up the last car once he'd dropped his first mark, wanting to get everything done as quickly as possible. Despite the heavy feeling that had been trying to settle since the girl had dropped him at his score. But now-as he turned to look at Raines in the passenger seat- he knew they were in trouble. He growled, whipping the gleaming red and black Alpha Romeo to the side; effectively keeping the BMW from coming up beside them on the driver's side. He had no clue who these fuckers were but they were damned good. Too bad they were messing with the Old School now . . . and _**not**_ a bunch of kids. He glanced over, checking the distance before he spun the sleek car around; barreling down on the BMW as hard as he could before he popped over to the side and scraped by.

He knew he'd just fucked up the paint on the right side but oh well. The things were being crated anyway . . . and it beat not getting her at all. He shot back out and onto the main road, maneuvering between the lanes and back towards the highway as he checked his rearview. The BMW was just now backing out of the alley. If he swooped into a lot or even a complex he could wait them out . . . which is exactly what he planned to do.

He glanced to Raines-his unfortunate partner for this particular boost- before he spotted the lights up ahead towards the docks. A light bulb fired off in his head before he made his way down to the literal labyrinth. What better place to hide this damn thing than in the middle of that fucking maze? He'd seen the recent influx of imports and luxury cars that had been around Long Beach Harbor . . . and he knew that even if they saw him the duo wouldn't be able to differentiate between them and the others. Or at least not enough to pick them out as the drivers if they ended up having to dump the car for the time being. It was perfect.

He turned, bringing his brights on as he barreled past the BMW; finally catching sight of the driver. He groaned, turning to Memphis as the man ducked down; cursing as he shook his head. This wasn't just any fucking cop tailing them. It was Castlebeck . . . and he seemed pretty fucking determined to take them down.

Sphinx growled, pushing through a red light as he tried to pull away from the GRAB detective and towards the Harbor. Getting to the docks with enough time to ditch the car would ensure their freedom.

_Now he just had to get them there in one piece._

* * *

Ripley swung wild as she evaded the dark green Jeep, tugging the hood of her jacket closer around her face as she maneuvered around a string of stopped cars. She shot out and into the intersection, whipping past the two parked cop cars and the totaled truck that had caused the stall in traffic; barreling past them as the Jeep kept track with her.

She growled, using the hand she'd been shifting with to reach up and jerk her toboggan down closer to her eyebrows; rearranging her hood again as the Jeep came up beside her. She looked up, thankful that the shadow from the hood and hat was keeping her face from clear view as the cop glared over the empty passenger seat and into the 69 Shelby GT350. Whoever he was he was young-around her age, maybe a few years older- with dark hair that was pushed back from his face. His eyes were locked on her face, the hazel green narrowing as he tried to get a good look at her before she pulled the GT hard and almost clipped him.

He jerked the wheel, regaining control of the car before he turned his eyes back to the road; bringing his radio to his lips as he swung wide to go around a slow moving Buick that she only missed by centimeters. She glanced back at the road, looking over the area before she took a wild left turn; cutting across three lanes of traffic and nearly colliding with the Jeep as the cop struggled to catch up with her.

She floored it, pushing the Mustang's motor as hard as she could before she made another sharp turn. She glanced at the RPM while she was dodging between the oncoming cars. Of course she'd just have to go down a one-way street! And she was pushing this poor car to go over 90 MPH. She glanced back, thankful that the Jeep was beginning to lag. This Mustang wasn't NOS powered like the last Eleanor Memphis had gone for . . . and the engine hadn't been properly cared for from the way it was beginning to gnarl and jerk.

If he'd kept it up she would've been in trouble . . . but the question is who was this guy? She'd never seen him before; and something about the way he'd looked so seriously after her made her worry. This wasn't the same bungling cops that they'd all dealt with before or the idiots running GRAB from what Memphis and the others had seen last year. She sighed, moving towards the docks at a slightly slower pace.

_She just hoped the others were doing better than she was._

* * *

Sway paced the waiting room of Regional Medical, trying not to fret as she wrung her hands. She'd known the second she'd walked in this damn place that something horrible had happened . . . but she'd never thought it would really have been to Memphis and Sphinx. She ran a hand over her face as a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist, tugging her into a solid chest as she tried to keep her composure. She turned, seeing it was Atley that had her and knew she couldn't start bawling the way she could with Kip or even Tumbler. The good natured grouch just wouldn't be able to handle it . . . especially not with one of the few people who could calm her down being out of commission.

She turned, spotting Tumbler and Kip as they stepped back into the room. And she knew from the looks on their faces that they weren't happy about what they'd been told. She sank into Atley a bit further, looking from Kip to Tumbler as he ran a hand over his blonde spikes. He turned, glancing to the others before he motioned for them to take a seat. Which wasn't bolstering her confidence any at all.

She sank into the hospital chair, taking Toby's hand as he offered it to her; Kip shifting in his seat as he began talking.

_Oh God they were going to tell her he was dead._ _She was pregnant with his child and they'd come out to tell them that they were dead._

"They're gonna be okay Sway . . . but Sphinx isn't going to be able to do much for the next week or so. He got hit pretty bad in the side with a pretty big chunk of debris. I got no clue who or what got hold of them but it wasn't pretty. Memphis only needs a few stitches and their going to let him go for the night. He's gonna need to be watched though."

She let out a sigh of relief before she reached over and smacked both of them as hard as she could. **_That was it?_** They'd been beat up trying to grab the car?! The damn text she'd gotten made it sound like they were going to be DOA! Not the proud new owners of scars and stitches! She ran a hand over her face as they whined, wiping away thankful tears as she groused at them.

"I really need to teach you guys how to break bad news. I thought they were dying by the way you acted."

She glanced around, leaning in closer before she spoke again. She hated to do this hear but she needed to know. Because as soon as she Memphis in-tow she had to call Helen to let her know what happened. And their stories needed to line up. As far as the matron of the Raines family was concerned neither of her sons had run since their incident last year. And she was going to stay under that impression if she could help it. Too many people knowing what they did could lead to a lot of trouble. For all of them.

_Not to mention that her already wanning heart didn't need any help breaking._

"What happened out there? I thought this was going to be easy?"

Atley patted her shoulder as Tumbler snorted. But Kip surprisingly gave both of them a look before he motioned her towards the glass entranceway. Meaning he couldn't tell her in the damned hospital. Oh that wasn't good.

She stood, leaning into Kip as they made their way outside. And as soon as they were far enough away from anyone else he tugged his cigarettes from his back pocket, extending one to her before he lit up. She took his lighter, taking a long drag from the tobacco before she looked to him. Kip looked haggard and exhausted, his face slightly drawn with deep bags beneath his hazel green eyes. Meaning he'd been up as long if not longer than the others.

He sighed, tugging her close as they smoked. And when he started speaking she listened intently.

_No need for anyone else to hear should they happen upon them._

"They got the score and were taking it down to the docks. But halfway there they have to stop for a light and got ambushed. A fucking cop in a black BMW that hounded them all the way to the point that Sphinx wrecked them to get away. Sphinx managed to get 'em out and away from the score before he called for a bus. The official story is they were taking a stroll and it was a hit and run gone bad. But Memphis told me he recognized the cop . . . apparently our wonderful benefactor made us the prime targets of GRAB._** Again.**_ Castlebeck is who was after them."

She shook her head, cursing as she took another drag of her cigarette. This wasn't good. Not at all . . . but what was even worse is that she was completely terrified. She had no control over what was going on in their lives now . . . and suddenly all of Helen's bitching and whining years before made sense. She didn't want this for Memphis and she was only his lover. But now that she was expecting her own child she could see how this was heartbreaking. She didn't want this for her child . . . but if she stayed here-with him- she knew that they were bound to get caught up in everything even if she stopped boosting forever. Just like she knew that Memphis wouldn't ever stop again. Her lover's loyalty to both Cacuzza and his family ran deep enough that he would never walk away so long as one or the other needed him there.

_Even for her if she begged him._

She looked up to Kip, giving him a watery smile as she listened to him reassure her that everything was fine. She was going to hate herself for the rest of her life but she wasn't subjecting her child-their child to this kind of life. Not if she could help it. And she knew how to prevent it.

* * *

Memphis pushed into his apartment slowly, tossing his battered and torn leather jacket onto the sofa as he made his way towards the kitchen. He moved, trying to pop his sore shoulder as he reached into the fridge and liberated a beer; popping the cap on the counter and draining over half the bottle in one swig. God what a night . . .

He sighed, leaning against the counter as he held the cool glass bottle to his forehead; trying to will the throbbing pain away as he closed his eyes. He had no idea what had changed within the GTA unit over the past year but it was major. And Castlebeck seemed to be at the forefront of the 'capture the boosts' movement.

From what Kip and Tumbler told him- in between their bickering and bitching over barely keeping their score- one of the newer cops with the squad was huge . . . and apparently drove a damned Charger that had almost eaten them alive. The guy hadn't seemed too concerned with anything other than catching them with their mark; hounding them until they'd almost run him into a pylon when Kip had literally drifted through one of the complexes down town. While Ripley had described an officer that sounded frighteningly familiar to Castlebeck's bumbling partner Drycoff. But if that was true then the guy had upped his game, right along with Roland.

He grunted as he pushed away from the counter, shaking his head as he moved down the hallway to go towards his bedroom. God all he wanted to do was crawl in bed with Sway, curl up and listen to what she'd wanted to talk to him about before going to sleep for a year. He still thought it was odd that Sway hadn't stayed to take him home from the hospital-especially given that Ripley of all people had volunteered to stay with Sphinx so the rest of them could work tomorrow- but he knew she'd been tired.

He pushed open the door, raising a brow as he noticed that the bed was rumpled but otherwise empty. He shrugged, going into the bathroom when he noticed the same thing from before. Things were moved and some of his stuff had been pulled out of the drawers and from beneath the sink but there was no sign of his girlfriend. Or, now that he took a closer look any of her things.

He moved back into the bedroom, noticing that the closet was open and most of Sway's clothes were gone . . . and that when he turned to look back over the room there was a note on the bedside table. He bent, picking it up before he dropped it; flinching like the paper and ink had burned him. He blinked, running a hand over his face before he shook his head; sinking onto the edge of the bed slowly.

This wasn't happening . . . there was no way that this was right. Not Sway. She wouldn't ever just pick up and abandon him. Not after he'd come back to her and their lives were settling. He glanced back to the note, his hands going to the cell phone in his pocket as his shaking fingers dialed the only number he could think to call. He knew it was late but there wasn't anyone else who would know what to do.

"Mom? I'm sorry to call so late but-Sway's gone Momma. She's just . . . gone."


	3. Shocks

**Shocks**

_June 2001_**  
**

Ripley rolled her eyes as she moved through Otto's office, trying to file things away as she fought to answer the phone with the armful of papers. God it was days like this that she wondered why she even bothered coming in here anymore. She knew that every single time she did she got put to work . . . and Frankie still didn't seem to understand that the color-coded filing system wasn't just for decoration.

She huffed, grabbing the old phone from the cradle as she turned to the sound of the door opening; trying not to outright glare as the Sphinx pushed inside. She narrowed her eyes at him as he moved and sank into the green leather chair, leaning back into the seat as he sighed heavily. She rolled her eyes, answering into the phone as pleasantly as she could. She knew that Sphinx was still sore from the gash in his side and the stitches but seriously why was he here? Shouldn't he be at home? You know the place that he'd outright refused to let her take him, forcing Atley to drive him wherever he lived.

"Halliwell Restoration. How can I help you?"

"_I need to speak to Otto, Ripley. Now."_

She blinked, looking to the phone before she shook herself. She moved, kicking Sphinx's knee before she jerked her chin towards the door. He raised a brow at her, his body language screaming just how tired he was as he looked up at her wearily. She bit her lip, something in her chest rolling at seeing him seem so downtrodden before she shook herself, answering the voice over the phone and him in one go.

"Okay Kip. Hold on. _**Sphinx**_ is about to go get him. What's going on kid?"

Sphinx stood, coming to stand beside her as he looked to her questioningly. He nodded to the phone, brows knit as she shrugged at him. She covered the phone, sighing in exasperation as she dropped the files onto the cluttered desk.

"I've got no clue. Would you just see if Otto's still here? Please?"

He sighed, nodding as he went to walk away; only to stagger on his feet. She moved, hitting the speaker button on the phone and setting the receiver on the desk as she rushed forward to catch him. She slung his arm over her shoulder, helping get him back to the chair even as she felt her back and side start to burn. She hissed, dropping him into the seat; cussing when she saw that his side was starting to stain dark red. She moved, holding pressure to his side as she chided him; only halfway listening to Kip ramble over the line.

"Oh you big idiot. Why didn't you stay home? You have to know this is bad right?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes before he glanced up at her; his eyes moving over her face briefly before they locked on the phone behind them. He dipped his chin towards the phone, shrugging his brows. She turned, barely catching the rest of what Kip was saying.

"_-and we've got no fucking clue why. I'm just hoping she said something to Otto."_

Ripley looked to the phone before turning back to Sphinx, nearly jumping out of her skin when she realized how close to her he was. She looked him over, her breath hitching before she could stop it as he jerked his head back towards the phone.

"What's he goin on 'bout girlie?"

She shook herself, turning back to the phone as her cheeks flushed.

"What Kip? I'm sorry my mind just short circuited. Who do you hope said something to Otto about what?"

"_Sway, Ripley. Sway's __**gone.**__ Just packed her shit and left . . . She left a note for Memphis but it doesn't make any sense! Like I said, I'm hoping she said something to Otto before she lit out. I mean, they're close you know? I would hope she wouldn't just leave without saying anything to him and Junie."_

Ripley looked to Sphinx, his hand on her shoulders the only thing keeping her upright. She looked up to him, nodding shakily as he kept her steady; her hand on his side quivering as what Kip was saying sunk in. Sway was gone, had just picked up and left them. Oh God Memphis must be devastated. Sphinx shifted, tugging her sit in his lap as she reached up and pushed her hair out of her face; shaking her head as she tried to piece everything together.

She couldn't believe this . . . but Kip wouldn't lie about this.

"When-when did she leave Kip?"

"_While we were all at the hospital. Memphis called Mom then called me, falling to pieces the whole damn time. Look, is Otto there? Cause I'm gonna need help getting him outta that apartment. The guys and I want him to stay with us. Being in that place until she comes back isn't going to do him any good."_

She moved, pushing away from Sphinx to go check for Otto. She was pretty sure he'd already gone home but she would double check. She turned back to the line, nodding to Sphinx with a pointed look as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm going to look now. Talk to Sphinx."

Kip snorted, making Sphinx glare at the phone as she bit her lip. Any other day it would be hilarious to see him glaring at the desk. But tonight-after everything that had happened it was just another weird thing to add to an already weird day. She sighed, shaking her head as the two grumbled at one another.

"_Oh sure, talk to Sphinx. The guy who doesn't talk. Great idea Ripley."_

"Stop whining boy-o. She's goin ta get Halliwell now."

* * *

_Like I said, some will be short . . . next one will be the last one for this update guys._


	4. Additions & Subtractions

****_Okay some people may be mad at me for this but i swear it serves a purpose. Every time we see these characters with kids its after they've gone straight. I wanted to see what it would be like to introduce a kid to the actual boosting lifestyle. Hope you guys like it. No one kill me . . . _

* * *

**Addition & Subtraction****  
**_June 2004  
_

The woman swerved the Fiat Denali to the side, trying to stay as far ahead of the dark gleaming Mercury as she possibly could. But with the narrow roads being crowded by the smaller autoettes there really wasn't much she could do. Not without practically destroying her only means of escape in the process.

She jerked the wheel hard as the other car came up beside her, nearly smashing her into a row of mailboxes even with how fast she reacted. Fuck! This guy wasn't giving up! She took a wild left, heading down towards the harbor as fast as she could; weaving in between parked cars and the few people unfortunate enough to be out and walking. God she just hoped that she could lose him and get home to her daughter. Get them packed and get as far from all of this as she could! She still didn't even know how the fuck they found her!

She glanced at her rearview, sighing in relief as she noticed that the lights of the Mercury weren't blinding her anymore. But as she went to slow down and circle back, to try and get as much distance between her and this psycho as she could until the next ferry mainland she felt her heart stop. The Mercury pushed forward from a side road, barreling into the side of her car and pushing her past the pedestrian guards and onto the boardwalk.

She tried to maneuver the car before she glanced back out her window, realizing in horror that the dark murky waters of the bat were steadily getting closer. And the dark figure in the Mercury just seemed to be pushing his own car harder to get her there even faster. She moved, tugging her seatbelt off before she tried to get the door to open; struggling to get the door to unlock.

But just as she heard it click and the locking mechanism start to tumble open she realized she was no longer on the boardwalk. And the last thing she was aware of was that- as her car plummeted into the ocean and the water started pouring in through the vents and the tiny imperfections in the seals of her doors and windows- it sounded an awful lot like she'd just run head first into a solid brick wall.

* * *

Memphis Raines pushed through the doors of Halliwell Restoration, trying his damnedest not to grind his teeth. He still couldn't believe after almost three fucking years that Castlebeck was still hounding them hard. And that-even with all of the precautions their benefactor took to ensure their safety- there had been more than a few occasions that the son of a bitch had almost gotten them.

He sighed, reaching up and pushing his almost shoulder length hair out of his face; grimacing as he felt just how heavy the wavy mess was. He needed to break down and let Ripley call her friend and cut it but he hadn't really put much thought into his appearance since his mother's death two years before. He hadn't needed to. Everyone he saw was a boost, a mechanic or some random customer that was stupid enough to stop and talk with him while he was at his legal occupation.

Though these days-with his increasingly sour disposition and sarcastic tendencies- that was a pretty rare occasion. He snorted, nodding to San as the other boost waved and called to him before turning back to the Camaro body he was patching and sanding. According to Kip and Tumbler- his wonderful brother and their insane roommate- the only people who could actually stand to be around him for long periods of time that weren't drunk or boosting were Ripley, San Hex and Atley. And Sphinx of course but he really wasn't dumb enough to spout off at the towering maniac.

_He wasn't quite as crazy as Ripley just yet._

He moved up the stairs, stepping into the main office quickly before he sank behind the least cluttered desk. He dropped his head onto the paper covered surface, not even wincing at the dull pain that accompanied the loud thud his forehead landing made. God he was just ready to go back home and sleep before he had to run tonight. He really didn't even want to be here today . . . Otto had best have a great reason for this.

The door opening loudly was followed closely by a very familiar aggravated voice; and a swift cuff to the back of his head as heavy footsteps moved by him. He grunted his response, refusing to lift his head as he listened to Otto gripe. He loved the man like a second father but seriously he needed to lighten up. And what in the hell was he going on about now?

"Oh for God's sake Raines, get up. And for the love of Pete call these idiots back. They've been calling all damn morning."

He lifted his head, raising a brow at Otto as the man tossed a slew of slips of paper at him. Each one baring the same number and quickly scribbled sentence.

_Memphis-call Det. Laguerta with Avalon PD back __**ASAP.**_

"And this is about what exactly? Why would a cop in Avalon want to talk with me?"

He looked back up, tossing the slips aside as he reached for the shop phone; rolling his eyes while he dialed the number as Otto sank into the other chair. Grumbling the whole time while he cleaned his glasses with a less than pristine shop rag.

"Like I damn know, kid. But I know that he's called twice an hour every hour. And that he seems to sound more frazzled every time I tell him you aren't here."

Memphis shrugged, listening to the phone ring as Otto continued to grouse and shift in his seat. But when a voice finally answered he sat a little straighter, leaning over the desk as the officer spoke.

"_Laguerta."_

"Huh Detective? This is Randal Raines returning your call."

He stiffened before blinking, shocked at the relieved sigh the uniform let loose.

"_Oh thank you God. Mr. Raines I need you to come to Avalon as soon as possible. We have a few things to talk about . . . and I need your help."_

Memphis looked up at Otto, before responding; trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. He had to go out to Avalon . . . to talk with a cop that actually sounded happy to hear from him. Okay hell had frozen beneath his feet.

"Uh, okay. I can-uh I can be there in about two hours. Is it okay if I bring someone with me?"

"_Oh sure, sure. Bring whoever you want. Actually I would suggest it. I mean, this might be easier if there's someone else here."_

* * *

Atley huffed, settling against the railing of the ferry as Ripley wrapped her arms around herself; looking out to the water despondently. He watched her for a few moments, her honey blonde curls whipping around her face as her eyes stayed on the waves. But he knew from the faraway look on her face that she wasn't really looking at the ocean. Her mind was a million miles away, probably focusing on whatever fight she and her mystery on-and-off again boyfriend had been into.

He sighed, reaching out and tugging her into his side; looking up to keep an eye on Memphis and Otto as they talked a little further away. He had no clue why he was being drug out here in the middle of the damn ocean with Raines and Halliwell but he knew Ripley had needed the distraction. And by God he wanted to give it to her.

Watching Memphis become cynical and jaded over Sway and his mom had been bad enough but having to couple that with seeing Ripley pretty much fold in on herself over the past year and a half she'd been seeing whatever jackass she was sleeping with was almost more than he could take. Hell he'd almost gotten her and Raines sloppy drunk together and thrown them into a room before Sphinx had stopped him.

He rolled his eyes, snorting to himself as he remembered just how aggravated the stoic idiot had gotten with him. He knew that it wasn't his _**best**_ idea but damn it he was tired of watching the two of them hurt. And he knew for fact that Memphis was better for her than whoever kept jerking her around. He glanced back at her, watching her push her hair behind her ear as she looked to Memphis and Otto; her eyes still slightly red and puffy from the argument before.

The 'so-called boyfriend' had gotten pissed when he'd seen her out to lunch with Hex and Frank, calling her and starting a nasty fight right as she'd walked into the garage to help Otto with the books. He'd walked in just in time to watch her scream into her phone before hurling it across the room; burying her face in her hands before he'd gathered her up and forced her into the car with him to follow Raines to the Harbor.

She'd talked to him some as they'd followed, only telling him that the guy was insisting-the same way he apparently had been the entire time they'd been together- they were just _**casual**_ . . . but he'd flipped shit over seeing her with the other two boosts. And she'd finally flipped back . . . right before she'd tossed her phone against the wall. He shook his head, dipping to press a kiss to her temple as she leaned heavier into him; resting her cheek against his shoulder as she sighed.

_Who in their right fucking mind would do something like this to her? After everything she'd lived through-had scraped and fought to surpass? Surely if she was so torn up about all of it then the bastard had to know more about her than the rest of their crew . . . __**right?**_

"Any idea why we're headed to Santa Catalina?"

Her voice broke him from his thoughts, bringing his eyes down to her as she watched Memphis and Otto. The two were leaned against the railing, Memphis smoking while Otto rolled his eyes and smacked him; taking the cigarette from him as his own before Raines lit a new one. Atley rolled his eyes, shrugging as Ripley huffed.

"Oh Junie would kick his ass if she knew he was even _**holding**_ that cigarette. Stupid old fool; putting his life on the line because of Memphis."

He grinned, nudging her as he chuckled. Ripley had known the Halliwells most of her life-like her brother before her. The couple had tried to help the siblings years before their mother had even passed but the stubborn brats hadn't let them do more than throw them an extra sheet when they needed the income. After Mikhail was burned Ripley had continued the trend; refusing to take charity of any form while she'd nearly killed herself finishing school and working before she'd resigned herself to caring for her mother alone. The two had barely stayed afloat with their mother's bills and expenses-even with both of them working legit jobs and boosting. But when Khail had been ratted out-by some angry family member of one of his closest runners no less-things had become nearly impossible.

The experience had left her cynical and damn near jaded; very few things reminding him of the sweet kid he'd stumbled upon nearly twelve years before.

"Not a damn clue, Buttercup. Just that Memphis had to come and it was important. And Otto's always been crazy just like your damn brother . . . but you _**knew**_ that. Speaking of which you heard from Khail recently?"

She shook her head, glancing up at him through her lashes. It was something he'd seen her do a million times, checking around them before she asked a sensitive question. Her paranoia was almost worse than his-but with how everything had gone down with her brother he couldn't rightly blame her. Not when it saved both of their asses far more than it hadn't.

"Nah . . . but I don't expect to for a few more days. He usually calls me once a month, maybe twice if something's going on you know? Why? Want me to pass a message?"

Atley shook his head, looking back up as the ferry approached the marina; the boat slowing to dock as Memphis and Otto pushed away from the railing. He sighed, pushing away in time with Ripley; keeping his arm over her shoulders as they moved to follow their friends.

"Nah Buttercup. Just curious to see if you'd heard anything. I mean he's only got two more years-and he's eligible for parole in a few months. Hell, it'd be nice if he actually got out early. Especially with Char being sprung last year. You ready to get this over with?"

She nodded, reaching up and pushing his hair back flat as a gust of strong wind push around them; her eyes shining as she laughed at him fighting to keep his hair in place. But he wasn't angry at her picking-or with the way she reached up and ruffled the same spot he'd just smoothed pack into place. All he could think was that it was damn good to actually see her laugh and smile again; to see her actually happy if only for a few seconds. It was something that the past three years-between Sway, Helen and the GRAB squad's almost constant pursuit- had made pretty scarce for all of them.

* * *

Memphis blinked as Laguerta handed him the personal belongings bag, handing him the keys to the Fiat Denali that they'd pulled from the bay. And the keys to the small house he was now the sole inheritor of. But what he didn't understand was why. He had no fucking clue _**who**_ this woman had been-because he knew enough from his mother to know his father's only surviving relative had been a younger brother that had passed away while he'd been in exile- but _**he**_ was her emergency contact.

He shifted the keys in his hands, pulling the bag into his lap as Laguerta moved to answer his phone. He glanced down to the bag, the silver ring on top catching his eye. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He shifted in his seat, eying the ring for a few moments before he sighed; shaking himself even as dread started to wind around his gut. It was just a simple ring-there were probably millions just like it. He looked back up as Laguerta spoke, something about what the man said catching his undivided attention.

"Okay. No he's here now . . . go ahead and send her in. Yeah-no bring whatever she needs. I just gave him the keys. Okay James, thanks."

Raines brows knit on their own, the feeling of dread tripling as his palms started to sweat. Who were they sending in? Laguerta turned to him, hanging up as he sighed. The cop ran his hand down his face, the dark scruffy beard scraping audibly against his hand as he shook his head.

"Well. They're bringing in the rest of the stuff and-after you sign the rest of the forms- you're good to go. I'll have a uniform show you the way to the house to start settling everything. And if we find anything else you'll be the first to-"

Memphis shook his head, more than slightly confused. The second he'd gotten inside the cops had ushered him straight into this office. Only to have this man Laguerta inform him that some woman-an Esther Raines- had been involved in some sort of accident. She'd apparently been pushed off of the boardwalk and into the bay, only her car being recovered in pretty shitty shape from the crime scene photos he'd seen. But none of this made any sense!

"Uh, first to know about what? Because I have to tell you Detective, until you called me I didn't even know this woman existed. Hell I don't know what she even looks-_**looked**_ like. And why do I have to sign forms? Is it for claiming her effects?"

Laguerta blinked, bringing his hands to rest palm down on the desk as he looked him over in shock. Finally he shook himself and spoke; his voice disbelieving as he started shuffling things around the desk. He seemed to be looking for something but what? Oh God please don't let it be an arrest warrant.

"Wait-_**what?**_ You don't-but that's not. Wait, wait. Here . . . _**this**_ was Ester Raines. And until we find a body-or a witness comes forward and tells us otherwise- she's missing presumed dead."

He handed him a glossy black and white picture, the photo almost slipping from his hands as he saw who it was. He moved, taking the picture in both hands as he looked over the very familiar face in ink. And suddenly he knew why the ring from before had caught his eye; why his gut had started rolling and folding even when he'd been clueless. His mother had given _**her**_ this ring a few months before she'd left, telling her that it had been passed through their family from mother to daughter or daughter-in-law for over a hundred and fifty years.

He looked up, the shock settling in as Laguerta spoke again.

"Mr. Raines? Are you okay? I thought you said you didn't know Esther-"

"_**Sarah**_. Her-her name was Sarah. Sarah Wayland."

He looked up, panic and anger washing over him as he realized what he'd learned. Sway had been here the entire time; she hadn't gone far from him and had never bothered to contact him. And now she was missing. Someone had run her off the road . . . into the fucking ocean. Fucking hell Sway was probably dead.

"Do you have any clue who did this? Or why?"

Laguerta shook his head, blinking before he glanced back towards the office door. And to the shadow slowly approaching the frosted glass.

"Not yet Mr. Raines -but I have to tell you. Well the main reason we called you was because there was-well we-"

The door opened slowly, a petite female cop moving inside with a quiet determination. But what made Memphis stop was the fact that she was holding the hand of a very small toddler. He looked at the kid for a second, her thick fringe bangs covering her downturned face as her tiny shoulders shook. He felt his heart clench painfully at how sad she looked before Laguerta spoke again, making his head whip back to the detective.

"Well uh . . . _Aw __**shit**_. Mr. Raines, from everything we've found and from the birth certificate that the city has on file this is Ester-_**Sarah's **_daughter. Pennelope Helen Raines."

Memphis blinked, his mind shutting down as his heart froze in his chest. But as he turned to look at the tiny little girl she looked up at him. His mother's eerie blue-green eyes looked up at him from a face that was almost completely Sway. Her hair was a wavy chestnut brown with reddish tints-just like his mother and brothers- and she had the same button nose that came from the Danvers side of their family.

He looked back at Laguerta, shaking his head as everything finally came together. But the cop didn't seem to notice, jabbering away as he finished tossing things back into the file. This bastard seemed relieved that he was pushing this kid off on him . . . but he hadn't even known about her. Didn't even know if she was really his-despite the resemblance.

"Now uh- I can imagine that all of this is a shock Mr. Raines but as far as everything we've been able to find-including Ms. Raines's living will and testament that was tucked away in her home- you're the legal guardian. If you uh want to do anything different we could give you the number for Child Services. I mean I get that-"

He shook his head, turning back to the little girl as she sniffled again. He had no fucking clue how he was going to do this but he wasn't about to leave this kid in the midst of all of this shit. He might not want any of this-hadn't ever even imagined it really- but he wouldn't make her pay for Sway's mistakes. _Or for his_.

He pushed to his feet before kneeling in front of her, reaching out and pushing her hair back from her face as she snubbed and sniffled. Her eyes were red and puffy and her little cheeks were tear stained and raw from where she'd been rubbing at them. But even with the doubts he had in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't this much of a bastard. At least not with kids. Hell he'd always liked them-had worked with them pretty steadily up North- so why not?

She looked up at him, her bottom lip puckered as she struggled to breathe through her snot clogged nose. And as soon as he reached out to wipe away a fresh batch of tears, she grabbed his sleeve in a vice grip. He shushed her, opening his mouth to tell her that everything was okay and he wasn't going to leave her when she turned her head and blew her nose. Right on his sleeve and wrist. And as he felt his eye tick before he took in a deep breath, Memphis Raines realized something crucial. He'd dealt with little boys before . . . but he'd never spent more than two minutes around a little girl.

And this one was fucking giggling because he was glaring at the snot running down his arm.

_Oh he was so fucked._

* * *

_Meet Penn. The biggest terror the world has ever fucking known: a two year old.  
_


	5. Homes & Heartaches

_No one kill me. All of this is strictly for fun and boredom._

* * *

**Homes & Heartaches**

Ripley watched the small township of Avalon pass by the windows of Atley's Cadillac; trying to wrap her head around everything they'd been told. Because seriously at this point her brain was about to implode. Apparently Sway had left pregnant and moved here, giving birth to her-and from everything they'd been shown **_Memphis's_**- daughter and staying here. Where she'd worked and lived up until last night.

She turned, looking to Atley as he sighed; turning to follow Memphis and Otto as the police car turned down another side road. Atley grumbled, barely getting the Caddie to take the turn without having to back up and try again. She knew that there weren't many full sized cars here on the island but seriously? Couldn't they at least have wider roads?

"Oh for fuck's sake. I hope we're almost there or I'm gonna scream. You ever get in touch with the others?"

She glanced back down at her phone, checking the messages as she nodded. As soon as Memphis had walked out and dropped the bomb of the year on them she'd stepped aside and called the others, leaving voicemails and texts when she couldn't reach a single one of them. So far Frankie and San both sent her something back and Hex had volunteered to come out and help them settle the stuff with the house.

"Yeah. Frank and San said they'd tell Junie and Don . . . but they aren't gonna tell Kip or the others. Frank kinda figured Memphis would need to do that. Hex offered to come help if we need it."

Atley rolled his eyes, shaking his head as they slowed; waiting for Memphis to pull into the driveway of the tiny bungalow before they followed. He put the car in park, turning to look at her as he pulled his cigarettes from his coat; shaking his head as he lit the cig. He exhaled a long cloud of smoke, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the seat.

"Nah, we should be good. But tell him to stay close if we need him when we get back. You ever get in touch with Sphinx?"

She felt her face fall, her mouth cementing in a hard line as she rolled her eyes and snorted; shaking her head. God why did he have to ask about **_him?_**

"No. fucker wouldn't even answer the call. Guess he's still pissy about before."

Atley raised a brow before sighing, passing her the cigarette as he popped his neck.

"I don't even **_want_** to know. You two fight like a damn married couple you know that? Fuck. _*Sigh*_ Do you believe this shit?"

She shook her head, reaching up and tugging her hair back into a bun as she sighed. She really couldn't believe it but she wasn't going to say it out loud. Because no matter how bad all of this was hurting her-finding out that Sway had not only lied to them but had left, taking away Memphis's chance to get to know this little girl before she'd been killed- it wasn't about her. It was all about the two people moving out of Eleanor to go towards the door.

"No, not really. But she looks like Helen and Sway got pushed together and Kip's hair got thrown on her head. I**_ can_** believe that she's **his**."

Atley grumbled, turning to glare at the house like it was responsible for all of this. When the person behind it was pretty much lost in the current.

"I don't doubt **_that_**, Buttercup. I just want to know why, you know? I mean shit. Why leave? We would've helped her. I mean, fuck the kid would've gotten to at least see her grandmother. I just don't-I don't know how all of this is gonna play out."

She watched Memphis hold Pennelope's hand carefully, the little girl practically tugging him towards the door as she kept looking around wildly. Like she was searching for something. And if it weren't for the heartbreaking knowledge that she wasn't going to find what she was looking for Ripley would've laughed. Memphis looked terrified . . . but he kept moving forward and trying to catch the girl when she would falter and stumble.

_He hadn't even known her a full day and Memphis was __**already**__ fretting. _

"I think he'll be fine . . . Kip too. And you know that the whole crew's gonna help 'em anyway we can. I just worry about how **_she's _**gonna handle this, Atley. She's so little. Her whole world's just changed so much; flipped in on itself practically overnight. She lost her mom-the only thing she knew."

He reached out, taking her hand and squeezing tightly before he sighed; leaving her thankful that he didn't mention the water pooling beneath her lashes or the quiver to her own lips. She always got weepy near the anniversary of her mother's death. Hell it was one of the reasons she generally didn't do much throughout the summers-save surf and work. It gave her the time to mourn without the others seeing her, letting her keep her image as someone not to be trifled with. She knew she didn't really need to keep the big bad bitch act up anymore-not with Calitri gone and most of the other crews dead or imprisoned- but being untouchable had kept her safe when her connections alone couldn't.

Even running with Char and Khail or being so close to Atley wasn't always enough to keep the really creepy assholes at bay. Not when she was a little blonde piece of jailbait running around with people nearly ten years her senior.

"Well, we can't fix it but by God we won't let it break her. Okay? Besides, we all know that the second Junie sees her it's over."

Ripley grinned as all of her melancholy vanished, laughing as she imagined the reaction Otto's wife was going to have to the little girl. Pennelope was petite even for her age, with big expressive eyes and a head full of dark curls. And she was shy and polite and overly girly from everything they'd seen so far. God Junie was going to be in heaven. She looked to Atley, laughing as she reached out to open the door.

"Oh my God, Atley. No one's going to be able to stop her."

* * *

Atley watched Pennelope move through the tiny but tidy living room straight towards the hall, completely ignoring Memphis and Otto calling for her to slow down before she fell. He didn't need to follow her to know what she was doing. She was going to check her mother's room and then her own, to see if the cops had lied to her and her mom was really there. And it broke his black fucking heart to know that she was going to be disappointed.

He glanced around the room, the worn and almost ratty furniture-obviously nowhere near new- was pushed against the cracked walls; small framed pictures of the beach and boats strategically placed to cover the worst spots. The rug over the hardwood floors had definitely seen better days. Actually from the looks of the battered kitchen appliances and the broken tiles in the kitchen the whole house fit that description. God how had Sway moved from her own apartment into this?

He sighed glancing up as Ripley moved down the narrow hallway slowly, her eyes locking with his as he nodded to her. If anyone knew how to deal with this it would be Ripley . . . at least out of the four of them anyway. Hell he'd been in her first apartment before she'd bought the house, seen what she and her family had squeezed into and lived through. He just hoped that she would be okay until they got back.

He looked to Memphis, watching him and Otto move through the living room and kitchen before he turned to go with the girls. He really didn't want to watch Raines fall apart when all of this finally settled on him. It had been hard enough when Sway had just picked up and lit out, but to find out that she'd had his kid and hidden it-pretty much depriving him of being part of her life- before she'd been murdered . . . Randall wasn't going to hold up well. _At all._

He moved down the hall, not bothering to look in the half closed door as he stepped into the bright pink bedroom to the right. He blinked the almost blinding Pepto-Bismol pink jarring to his senses until he shook his head. God he felt bad for the Raines brothers and Tumbler . . . because this kid was going to wreak havoc in the former manzone that was the Raines household.

He turned taking in all of the purple ponies and unicorns, the laughing hippos in tutus and the various sparkled flowers pasted haphazardly around the walls. The twin sized bed was adorned in purple and pink, the colors striping together to make a garish zebra pattern that had tiny glittery crowns scattered over the covers; the pink pillows reading 'Princess' in bold purple . . . and a million stuffed animals nestled against the bright white headboard. With big glittery letters reading PENN arched over the bed on the wall.

_Dear God this was a fresh new kind of hell._

Atley turned, watching Ripley as she sank to crouch in front of the little girl; her hands dangling loosely over her knees as Pennelope pet the head of the battered stuffed rabbit she was holding. Pennelope didn't look up as Ripley spoke, her tiny fingers worrying the almost frayed fur on the bunny as she shrugged.

"Pennelope? What's wrong honey?"

"I'm gonna hafta move ain't I?"

Ripley seemed to falter for a second before she nodded once, just barely dipping her chin as she reached out and pushed Pennelope's hair out of her face. The little girl looked up at her with big watery eyes, her bottom lip trembling as he watched Ripley literally soften before his eyes. She gathered the girl up, threading her fingers through her hair as Memphis's daughter snuggled into her hold; her shoulders starting to shake as she finally cried.

Ripley sank to sit completely on the ground, holding the girl as she rocked her; quietly shushing her as she brushed her fingers through her hair. And Atley saw a side of his friend that he hadn't seen in years. He'd almost forgotten how gentle she'd used to be after all the changes they'd faced . . . but it was good to see that she hadn't lost her sweet side completely. It was just buried deep under all of her ballsy attitude and smart ass ways.

"Its okay honey . . . I know it hurts but it's gonna be okay. Do you believe me?"

She nodded, looking up as Ripley wiped her face; the older girl smiling warmly down to her.

"Alright then. Why don't we go ahead and pick out a few things to take back with us . . . okay, Pennelope?"

Pennelope nodded, rubbing at her eyes as she whispered.

"Okay, Ms. Ripley. Can I take Barnaby?"

Ripley blinked owlishly at the kid, leaning back as the girl held her rabbit up to her face; its almost worn nose touching hers. She tried to lean away as she nodded, ruffling the kid's hair as Atley bit back a chuckle. Apparently Rip had made a friend . . . even if she didn't really want one. He turned back as Ripley answered the girl a little gruffly, her cheeks staining red as Memphis and Otto stepped up behind him. Halliwell smirked, shaking his head while Memphis just watched his daughter and their friend together.

"Yeah kid, sure. Just get it out of my face okay? And it's **just **Ripley. Got it?"

Pennelope nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around Ripley's waist as she answered. And when Rip wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her close Atley began wonder if maybe little Pennelope Raines isn't exactly what they'd needed . . . you know if she didn't turn them all into simpering idiots before she was five.

"Yes ma'am. Can Barnaby help us pack?"

* * *

Memphis looked between Otto and Atley, trying not to snap at the toddler that was clinging to Ripley's hand and screaming bloody murder. The same way she'd been screaming for almost fifteen minutes and his nerves were only going to take so much more before he finally lost it. But if he couldn't handle this-the first small temper tantrum- then how was he supposed to deal with this all the time? God he wasn't cut out for this.

He blinked, watching Ripley drop to her knees before Penn; reaching out and smoothing her curls as she shushed her. Penn kept looking to her, big tears falling down her red face as snot poured from her nose; her bottom lip trembling as her whole body shook from the force of her sobs. But Ripley didn't seem to mind as she kept running her fingers through her hair, talking calmly to her as the three of them just watched.

Little boys didn't do stuff like this, not from the way Otto was looking like a coyote stuck in a trap. And he could tell that the retired boost was about two seconds away from chewing off his own arm to get away. Well figuratively of course.

"Penn, honey we talked about this. Remember? I promised it was going to be okay . . . do you believe me?"

Penn nodded, snubbing pitifully as she rubbed her eyes. But Memphis felt his heart break at what Penn said next, her voice small and broken as she looked at Ripley.

_God she looked so lost._

"But what if Momma comes back? No one's gonna be here!"

Atley moved behind him, letting Memphis know that the coldest bastard he knew was just as effected by all of this as he was. And Otto looked dangerously close to breaking into his own tears as their friend gathered up his daughter, rubbing her back as the little girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders; her dingy stuffed rabbit still clutched in her hands as she cried.

"The police are gonna look for her okay? And if they find her then I promise we'll come back."

"Can-can Barnaby and me ride with you?"

Ripley stiffened before she spoke, Memphis able to see just how uncomfortable she actually was. But then again the kid never had been too fond of being touched. Being pretty much left to fend for herself-or more to the point fend off every wise cracking and Casanova boost dumb enough to touch her hadn't made her a touchy-feely person.

"Will that make you feel better about going?"

Penn nodded, still clinging to her as Ripley pushed to her feet; keeping her close as she moved towards Atley's Cadillac. She glanced back over her shoulder, her hair falling in her face as she nodded to them.

"C'mon Atley. She's gonna ride with us."

Atley nodded, moving to open the rear passenger side door. But as soon as Ripley went to sit her down on the cool leather Penn yelped; pointing back to the house's garage wildly. All three men froze, looking around to see what was wrong as Ripley winced; nearly dropping the little girl as she hissed. She sat Penn on the seat, reaching up and rubbing her ear as she groused; barely catching herself from cursing in the process. God they were going to have to figure out something to keep everyone from corrupting this kid. Because he doubted her future teachers were going to appreciate it if his daughter cursed like a sailor . . . or a seasoned boost.

"Oh c'mon on kid, don't scream in my fuc-**_freaking_** ear. What's wrong?"

"My **_seat!_** We can't leave without my seat!"

Ripley looked at Penn like she was crazy while Atley reached down and touched her shoulder; nodding towards the house.

"Well? What's she talking about?"

Ripley whipped her head around, her eyes boring into Atley incredulously as she leaned into him and growled; careful to keep her voice low. Suddenly all of the bristle and bluster that Ripley usually kept was back, the soft smiles and touches disappearing as her eyes turned cold. Something that told Memphis she wasn't as comfortable with all of this as she looked-just like the rest of them. God if the only woman among them couldn't deal with this then how was he supposed to?!

"Why in the hell are you asking me? What do I look like, the toddler interpreter?"

Atley glared, opening his mouth to speak when Memphis shook his head; going to step between them to try and keep peace. Just as Penn huffed and crossed her arms, stomping her foot against the back of the seat as she pouted. Suddenly all of the tears from before were gone, replaced by a mini version of Sway's irritated look. Well, everything except for his mother's angry eyes.

"I **_have_** to have my seat to ride! Momma says so! Even if it's just to the store and back!"

Otto sighed, shaking his head as he stepped up to Penn; dipping to her level even as his knees creaked and cracked in protest.

"What seat, sweetpea? Where does she keep it?"

Penn seemed to calm some, her eyes moving over Otto carefully before she pointed towards the garage again. And Memphis knew from the slight tick to both Ripley and Atley's eyes that the two of them were probably going home to get drunk as soon as they could get away. Hell he was shocked Rip had lasted this long to begin with.

"In the car. **_Duh_**."

Otto closed his eyes and muttered, turning back to Memphis with a pointed look before he let out a long suffering sigh. Because they all knew that the seat-now identified as a carseat- was either at the impound or on the bottom of the bay.

"That seat got lost sweetpea. So for right now we're gonna have to ride without it. But as soon as we get home we'll go pick one out."

Penn looked from Otto to Ripley, her eyes going from skeptical to wide and hopeful in an instant. Something he'd seen his own brother do enough to know exactly where that particular trait came from.

"Can Ripley ride with me and Barnaby in the back?"

Ripley bit back a groan before she smiled tightly, nodding to the enthusiastic little girl. Who nodded happily before she slid across the bench seat, dragging the ratty rabbit with her as she started chattering away. And Memphis was pretty sure that as soon as they were back in Long Beach the girl was going to pass the kid off to Junie as fast as she could.

_Too bad he didn't have that option._


	6. Messes

_Okay I know this is a little different from how things normally go but I wanted to try it. Might not stick but hey I can say I gave it a shot right? Sorry, when you have nothing to do but look at the walls your brain starts to come up with some crazy shit._

* * *

**Messes**

Ripley closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to snap at the little girl chattering away as she watched the dryer like a hawk. She knew that all of this was hard on Penn-knew it better than some of the others- but it wasn't making her any more patient. Especially with the damn migraine she was fighting off. Today had been full of shocks, twists and turns; from being told Sway was pretty much MIA to finding out about Penn . . . and all of that coming on the heels of he-who-shall-not-be-named's latest freak out.

_Over something __**he**__ did far more than she did._

She glanced away from the towering baskets of clean towels and sheets she was steadily folding, watching as Penn reached out to try and open the dryer door. **_Again._** She rolled her eyes, turning back to folding as she spoke; seeing the girl freeze out of the corner of her eye and drop her head guiltily.

"Pennelope, do not open that door. Barnaby isn't dry from his bath yet . . . and you want him to be dry. Right?"

The little girl blushed, nodding as she flopped back down on the old black and white linoleum to wait; picking at the lacey hem of the princess nightgown she'd just had to wear. God to be such a prissy little thing the kid hated having to do anything that pertained to cleaning. She shuddered, tossing a towel on top of the growing folded pile before picking up another one; Penn looking back up to watch her beloved toy roll around the front load dryer. It had been one of the world's worst fights to get said toddler to take a damn bath . . . falling second only to the war that broken out when she'd declared she was going to wash the ratty little rabbit after Penn blew her nose on its ears.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before the phone in her pocket buzzed; making her pull it out to check the newest message. Hex, Frank and San had all been by before to meet Penn; Kip and Tumbler coming in on Memphis's heels as soon as he'd gotten back from telling the Youngbloods. Donnie had sworn he'd be by sometime tomorrow and Junie was literally foaming at the mouth to get her hands on Penn. So it could really only be a few select people texting her back.

She clicked the phone, grinding her teeth as she saw who it was. And what they'd had to say.

_We need to talk. You still with Raines?_

She glared at the phone before responding, rolling her eyes before she slammed the phone down a little harder than she should've. She hated phones in general but she'd already tossed this one today . . . she needed to chill with it or she was going to have to buy a new cellphone. **_Again._** She went back to folding, so focused on just forgetting the irritating message from before that she nearly shit her heart when a tiny hand tugged on her jeans; a soft question telling her who was trying to get her attention.

"Auntie Ripley? Is Barnaby almost done at the bunny hospital? Cause I'm tired of waitin' . . ."

Ripley raised a brow as she tried to get her heart to stop beating out of her chest, purposefully ignoring the Auntie that had been attached to her name. That had started on the ferry ride back to Long Beach. And if it kept the kid happy then she'd let her call her anything she wanted . . . so long as it wasn't Chaosia.

"Almost honey. He's just got a few more minutes and he'll be good as new."

Penn yawned widely, nodding as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly; wrapping her arms around her leg as she rested her cheek against her thigh. Ripley stilled, looking down to her before she smiled; reaching down and ruffling her hair softly. Her phone vibrated, making her turn back to the makeshift folding table. She picked it up, opening the message before she sighed; closing her eyes in frustration. God could he not just let this drop?

_Let me know when you're on your way home. See you there._

Penn reached up, tugging on the sweatshirt she'd donned after she'd been soaked bathing her; her tiny fingers curling in the soft fabric. And Ripley decided right then and there that Tumbler wasn't getting his sweatshirt back. Ever. She was taking it as payment for toddler and bunny cleaning services.

"Auntie Ripley?"

She smiled, shoving the phone in her pocket before she scooped Penn up; letting the little girl cuddle against her sleepily.

"Yeah honey?"

"Why's your hair gots purple?"

Ripley blinked before she shrugged, leaning back against the washer as Kip stepped out and into the laundry room. He stopped when he saw she had the girl, the already opened beer hanging limply from his fingers as he hesitated. She nodded to him, shifting Penn in her hold as the little girl yawned again. Kip moved, leaning against the washer beside her; setting the beer down on the closed lid as he sighed.

They stood together in silence for a long time; the only sounds the dull roar of the dryer, the high pitched thrum of the light and Penn's quiet little snores filling the void between them. Finally Kip turned to her, his eyes clouded with unshed tears as reached up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He shifted on his feet, looking to her unsure of himself as he spoke; his voice barely audible.

"Can-can I hold her?"

Ripley smiled, carefully handing him the little girl right as the dryer beeped; signaling it was entering its last cycle. Penn stirred, lifting her head to look at her sleepily. Her tiny dark brows furrowed before she turned back to look at Kip, her confusion obvious as she started to squirm.

"Auntie Ripley? Is Barnaby better?"

"Almost. He's only got a few more minutes now. Your Uncle Kip's gonna hold you so I can get him okay?"

Ripley reached out, brushing her hair back from her face as she shushed her; Penn laying her head on Kip's shoulder as she nodded to her. She snuggled into Kip, sighing dreamily before she closed her eyes; her speech already slurring as she drifted back to sleep.

"Okay . . . you're gonna tuck me and Barnaby in right?"

Kip looked up to her, his eyes watery as she spoke to her. And Ripley knew that even with everything that had happened Penn was going to be fine. She'd lost her mom but she'd gained a huge, crazy caring family. One that-despite its dysfunction and issues- wasn't ever going to let her fall or be alone. Now if only she was so sure about the rest of them surviving this intact she might feel okay.

* * *

Kip watched Penn in Memphis's bed, the toddler spread out and taking up most of his queen sized mattress like it wasn't a great feat as she snored and jabbered in her sleep. He turned back, watching Memphis take another deep pull from the tequila bottle before he passed it to him; Kip not even bothering to argue as his brother spoke.

"After tonight we can't drink in the house anymore . . . and you and Tumbler are gonna have to be discrete if you bring home company. You feel me?"

Kip nodded, turning to watch Penn shift before she settled; the freshly washed rabbit held in vice grip. He still couldn't believe Ripley had gotten the thing away from the terrified two year old long enough to get it washed and dried but she had. And to think all she'd had to do was surrender her sweater until the rabbit had been liberated from the dryer.

He smirked, shaking his head as he remembered Penn standing beside Ripley in their laundry room; the lavender blonde folding the baskets of clothes they'd left to collect dust while the little girl had watched her beloved toy roll around in the front load dryer. Every time the ancient thing had signaled it was starting a new cycle Penn had gotten frantic . . . until Ripley had sighed and told her it was just counting down until he was done. At the bunny hairdresser no less.

_God she deserved major points for thinking up that one._

He sighed, looking back as Tumbler moved to join them; easily accepting the bottle before he jerked his chin back towards the biggest bedroom in the house. When their mom had gone into the hospital permanently-and Sway had up and abandoned them all to have Penn- Memphis had moved back in, reclaiming his childhood room while Kip had moved into what had been their father's office. Leaving his old room free for Tumbler to take when they'd finally just told him to move in.

But none of them had ever even tried to venture into the late Helen Raines room, neither Memphis nor he able to stomach boxing up her things. And for the last two years they'd left the room closed off, only going in to air it out on Ripley's strict instructions when she forced them to clean. Tumbler spoke, breaking him out of his daze as he handed him the bottle back.

"I got the last of it . . . and Ripley said she'd switch a shift with Rome so she could help me clear the furniture to paint. You still set on letting her pick the color or you going to let the kid?"

Kip watched Memphis cringe, shaking his head as he stole the bottle from him before he ever got another drink. Memphis drained a good slug before he gave it back, still seeming horrified as he spoke.

"Oh God no. Ripley has full reign . . . Christ her room at Sway's was all pink and purple and princess shit. At least if Ripley takes over we'll be able to go in without sunglasses. Hell **Atley **wouldn't even go all the way in. **_Atley_**, Kip. I've seen that man step over dead bodies like it isn't shit."

Kip grinned, looking to Tumbler before he noticed the decidedly sour expression his friend had taken on. He raised a brow, nudging the slightly taller boost as he rolled his eyes and stole the tequila. Grumbling before he took a deep pull from the communal bottle.

"Oh happy-**_happy_** joy-**_joy_**. Do you know the chances that you and Sway were gonna make a kid like Penn? A zillion to one odds man. And that's exactly what we got- the prissy primadonna princess that's going to scream and cry until everything's pink and ponies. God this is going to be hell."

Memphis turned, leveling a dark look on Tumbler as he seemed to realize he'd been bitching out loud; his chin dipping as he ducked his head sheepishly. He reached back, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged and gave the two of them an apologetic grin.

"Hey man, no offense. But seriously? What do **_any_** of us know about taking care of a little girl? Especially one that's so . . . well **_girlie._** Donnie and San are both divorced, Atley's a freaking psycho- Just like Sphinx and Hex- and Frankie's a single guy like the rest of us. Hell only Otto and Junie have successfully raised a kid in our line of work without committing murder or filing for divorce. How the hell are we supposed to do this? I mean fuck man; even Ripley looked about ready to run screaming before she got the kid to stop crying over the rabbit."

Memphis rolled his eyes, smacking Tumbler in the back of the head before he settled against the door frame; shaking his head.

"Yeah but she was good with her on the island, Tumbler. Hell, so was Atley once we were away from the **_pink._** And we **_all_** know that none of us are going to be able to keep Junie and Otto away. Because regardless of what you might think Otto was whipped the second she looked up and asked if she could call him _Grampa Otto_."

He glanced back to his daughter, watching her shift before he turned back to them. And Kip knew from the look in his eye that he'd made up his mind. Regardless of whatever else happened, Penn Raines was here to stay . . . and that was going to mean some major changes for them.

* * *

Ripley moved through her kitchen, taking a long drink from the rather tall glass of bourbon she'd poured earlier. She knew she didn't need to drink so heavily but damn it after today she'd earned it. She stopped in front of her table, leaning against the closest chair as she closed her eyes. God today just didn't seem like it wanted to end . . . but she knew she still had one last thing to do.

A knock at the front door made her turn, her eyes cutting to the teal painted French doors almost despondently before she sighed. Better go ahead and get this over with. She moved, setting the half empty glass down on the table before she opened the door; leaning against the glossy wood almost shyly as she took in the person on the other side.

It was still so odd to see him standing there, hands in the pockets of his coat as he waited for her to let him in; all of the normal attitude he kept towards her absent. She stepped back as he nodded to her, stepping inside as he shrugged out of the thick peacoat; folding it and laying it carefully over the back of her dining room chair as she closed the door. She shifted, wrapping her arms around herself as she waited on him to speak. But he never did, just looked her over before shaking his head; reaching out and picking up her abandoned glass. He nodded to her, raising the glass before he took a long drink; nearly draining it before he extended it to her.

She reached out, taking the glass and killing it; setting it back on the table with a sigh. Okay apparently he was going to make her get the ball rolling.

"You wanted to talk?"

He gave a deadpan look before he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned against her table. Finally after watching her fidget for a few minutes he sighed, looking away from her to run his eyes over her living room and the kitchen as he spoke.

"You just gettin' in?"

She nodded, moving to stand just in front of him; her arms still wrapped around herself as she sighed.

"Yeah it was impossible to get out of there before we got the kid to sleep. Atley fill you in on everything?"

He nodded, glancing back at her skeptically before he gave her a sarcastic smirk. He reached out, tugging her into his chest as she glared up at him; trying to fight the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Yeah. He also told me 'bout how you apparently made a friend. **_Auntie._**"

She turned from him, trying not to shiver as he ran his hands down her sides lightly; just barely grazing her before his hands settled on her hips. She refused to look at him as she quipped at him, knowing without seeing him that his face was darkening dangerously. He might've been content to act like earlier didn't happen but she wasn't.

He'd freaked on her, cursing at her and demanding to know what she'd thought she was doing before she'd finally snapped back. And now that they were in the privacy of her home-the only place they'd ever ended up in the past two years they'd been doing this stupid little dance- she wasn't going to forget the way he'd been fucking with her.

"So are you going to tell me what your fucking deal was earlier or do I get to guess?"

He glared at her, his fingers digging into her hips a little harder before he shrugged; rolling his eyes. But as soon as he spoke she looked up at him like he was insane. Because he fucking was. The man acted like he barely tolerated her in front of the others, usually only speaking just to take some small dig at her or to aggravate Atley. And while she normally understood-because honestly the two of them were never going to be the way _she_ wanted them to be without lacing both of their food with lithium- it made it odd when things like this happened. Every once in a while he'd pop up and do or say something like this to make her think that maybe they were more than just casual.

_Until they fought and didn't speak again for weeks or months on end._

"Was just odd seeing you out with Frank. He does nothin' but go on and on 'bout how he's gonna get in your pants one day. What with the way the two of you were acting I was beginning to wonder."

She sighed, going to try to move but he stopped her; tugging her back to him as he moved to sit in the closest chair. He made sure she was straddling his hips as he tugged her into his lap. She shifted, hating that her cheeks were probably the color of her bathroom door as one of his thumbs started tracing lazily circles on her thigh. She hesitated, biting her lip before she shook her head; trying to move away. Praying he didn't call her on her bluff.

"What does it matter either way? We're **_casual_**, remember? As in no strings attached, just sex. The way **_you _**want it to be. **You** have your regular flings- what am I really just supposed to sit around until you decide you want to come back?"

He kept her in his lap, tugging her down harder as his other hand came to catch her chin; making her look at him as he ground his teeth. After a few intense moments he tilted her face, pulling it up as his mouth moved over hers lazily; dropping light kisses as he spoke to her. What was with him today? He hardly ever wanted to be touched-just like her on most days- and he wasn't ever this openly affectionate. Not unless something bad had happened.

"I _know_ you have your boyfriends, Girl. And so long as Frank isn't one o' them everything'll be just fine. And he can keep on being a breathing waste o space."

She furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to speak again before he cut her off; kissing her hard as he pushed to his feet. He moved through her kitchen towards the bedroom, his mouth moving over hers as she melted into him. And as he pushed into her room, dropping her onto the plush soft bed she suddenly had a hard time remembering her issue from before. But something about the way he was handling her, touching her made her still. She caught his face in her hands, looking him over worriedly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sphinx? Are you okay? You're acting **_weird._** Well, **_weirder_** than normal."

He shrugged his brows, kissing her wrist before he settled over her; nipping at the soft flesh as she shivered. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the warring waves of desire and melancholy.

"I'm fine, Girlie. Just wanted you."

He always said that, always whispered the same thing to her every time she'd try to ask him about something. And even though it made her heart flip-flop it also made it hurt. Once upon a time hearing him admit to this had been a thrill but now-after almost two years of being primarily with him and forsaking the others he thought she had- she knew it was as much a statement to what would never be as to what was. He wanted her but their-**_her_** problems always came when he didn't anymore.

She opened her eyes, smiling up at him as brightly as she could; knowing that when he gave her his own little dark grin that he hadn't caught her change in mood. He dipped, catching her lips with his; finally letting her forget about everything else that had happened over the course of the day.

_For a while at least. _

* * *

_Like I said, a little something different from an established fully exclusive relationship . . . I know, I know. The meds are making me loopier than usual. No one plot my death please. _


	7. Room for Improvement

_Thanks to loz and elven-princess ginny for the reviews. And to everyone who sent me PMs over this story. I'm glad people seem to like Penn. And in honor of that-Penn and Paint!  
_

* * *

**Room for Improvement**

Penn watched with sharp inquisitive eyes as Ripley moved through her new room. The older girl was dressed different than yesterday, her jeans more whole than fabric and a big tee shirt over a white tank-all covered in different colors of paint. She bit her lip as Ripley knelt, balancing on the balls of her bare feet as she pulled the white sheet off of three buckets of paint; glancing back to her with cautious eyes. Penn knew that look-it was the same one her Momma used every time she had to get rid of something she'd outgrown. Or when she was bringing her something new she didn't know if she'd like.

Normally she would smile and laugh, saying thank you like she'd been taught (because the one time she hadn't she'd hurt her Momma's feeling so bad she'd cried for hours) but Penn didn't want to do that today. She grimaced as Ripley showed her the paint they'd use to paint her new room, crossing her arms in a huff. She still didn't understand why she'd had to move or who most of these people really were but she _**was **_sure she didn't like living here. The house was too big-so much bigger than the tiny bungalow she and her Mom had shared all of her short life-and the room she'd been given was too stuffy. And to make matters worse it smelled like Miss Glenda. Her kindly old neighbor had never been mean or yelled, she'd always had candies and little toys for her whenever she'd see her but Penn had learned early on that the mingling scents of lemons and dust and old people meant that she wouldn't see her Mom for hours-sometimes days if she'd had to leave for work.

And this room smelled exactly like that- but worse. It smelled like being away from her Mom forever.

_Penn __**hated **__it!_

"I want to paint it _**pink!**_ My _**real**_ room is **pink**!"

Ripley just looked to her before shaking her head, pulling a knife from her pocket; the blade whooshing as she flicked it open with a simple jerk of her wrist. Penn flinched, watching as the purple haired woman carefully slid the blade beneath the lid of the paint can, pealing it up slowly to reveal a very light shade of purple. Penn bit her bottom lip, her brow crinkling as she fought the urge to ooh at the color. It was the exact same color as the inside of Barnaby's ears . . . and she loved it.

_But she __**still **__wanted pink!_

Ripley however seemed to read her mind, moving to the next can of paint and opening it the same as she had the other. And Penn didn't even try to fight the squeal at the dusky ballet pink her newly acquired aunt revealed. The pink was **perfect!** It wasn't bright like her old room but it _was_ pretty . . . and it matched Barnaby's nose! Penn looked up, almost jittering as she grinned; reaching for the cans as Ripley eased the last one open. It was just white but it was pretty against the other two colors.

"Want to see the neatest part kiddo?"

Penn looked up eyes locking with Ripley before she nodded; her eyes training down to the colors as the girl moved the purple and pink paint lids. At first nothing happened but the second light from the open window caught the paint the most awesome thing Penn had ever seen happened! The purple glittered to be almost blue and the pink turned almost purple! And they sparkled just like the letters and crown over her old bed! Her eyes shot back up to Ripley as she chuckled, extending the lid to her as she dipped her finger in the paint; drawing lazy circles in the thick liquid as she laughed.

Penn watched her for a minute, taking in all of the different pictures on her skin and the light purple hair; her bright eyes and the warm smile. And Penn couldn't help smiling back. So this wasn't her real room . . . but Ripley would help her make it a good one until the complice men found her Momma and she could go home. Maybe she'd even draw pictures on the walls like the ones on her arm and shoulder!

* * *

Ripley grinned, nodding to the wall with the big window seat; pointing to the molding covered bench settled in the alcove. Penn looked over, eyes going wide as she started explaining what they-her, Junie Paul and Hex- would be doing for most of the day. And Ripley found that she wasn't above admitting to herself that she was pretty damn close to doomed. The kid was nerve wracking and spoiled but she was also sweet . . . and it hadn't been too very long ago that she'd felt the same damn way about Kip Raines.

_And now they were around one another more often than they weren't._

"See that seat over there? Well we're going to pant the bottom the white and then the wall around it is going to be striped with the pink and purple. Now the rest of the room is going to be purple but this way you get your pink. And _**Uncle Atley**_ won't have a heart attack if he has to come in okay?"

Penn turned to her, tiny brows drawn in concentration as her bottom lip puckered. She glanced back to the bay window seat before she looked to her; petite fingers reaching out to trace the swirling looping filigree and skull tattoo winding around her left wrist tentatively. She'd gotten the tat from Charm when her brother had been incarcerated; the decorative black and grey filigree wrapping around the two skulls while an antique revolver was nestled between the two. Her father and her brother's prison serial numbers were tucked away neatly in the skulls while the banner around both skulls proudly proclaimed 'serve no master'. It had been one of those pieces that she hadn't even thought about; she'd just sketched it and done it, the needle permanently sealing it beneath her skin before she'd ever really considered anything else. It was too personal and cherished for her to replicate it . . . . and she knew Memphis would have a problem with his soon-to-be-three year old having pink skulls on her walls. Penn's light blue eyes locked with hers, hopeful and wide as her voice started to drop; like a childish imitation of Sway shyly asking for something. But while the kid's request shocked her Ripley knew she didn't _**really **_have the heart to say no.

Not to that look and the now trembling bottom lip.

_Christ this kid was an emotional terrorist . . . and they were all fucking doomed._

"Can you draw me some pictures like these? Instead of stripes? I like swirls . . . and maybe I could draw some flowers-"

Ripley shook her head, Penn's face falling as she opened her mouth to speak. And the boost felt like an ass saying no as the little girl's eyes started to water, her mind scrambling to come up with an acceptable compromise. Memphis was for all intents and purposes a new single parent-one with a very private dangerous secret life that kept them at odds with both the other criminal elements of their city and the police. She couldn't do anything too outlandish just in case Castlebeck came calling.

"No-hey now wait! Don't freak out just yet! This here-" she pointed to the skulls and the gun, keeping her voice soft and warm. "This is for my family. But I can make you something that's just for _**you**_ okay? It'll just take a little while. Is that okay?"

Penn snubbed, nodding as she smiled brightly as her tears started to subside; Ripley breathing a sigh of relief as she nodded to her.

"Really! Can I pick the flowers? I still want the swirls-we can do swirls right? _**Oooh!**_ And crowns and ponies and princesses!"

Ripley looked to the kid, her left eye already starting to tick; all of her warm fuzzy feelings fleeing at the mention of ponies and princesses. Christ Tumbler was right-the odds of Memphis and Sway making a kid like this were so minute no one ever even considered it. And yet here she stood-absolutely determined to make this room as damned terrifying as the one she'd left in Avalon.

"We'll see. First we have to get the purple up."

* * *

Memphis walked into the back bedroom of his house, blinking at the pale purple walls. Ripley had told him she'd picked colors that would-hopefully-grow with Penn. Meaning that they wouldn't be repainting every five seconds the way that Junie had sworn they would if they'd even contemplated the bright pink the kid kept baying for. Honestly he'd expected white or some kind of beige but not purple . . . and was it seriously shimmering? He stepped further into the room taking in the clean hardwood floors, freshly painted trim and baseboards and the old seat at the window. Ripley had called in Paul when she'd seen the seat the night before, having the crazy idiot scrape together enough down and upholstery foam to replace the old worn cushion.

He didn't know where the whacko had found it on such short notice but he had, crowning the now clean seat with a new cushion-complete with a dark dusky purple cover and white, pink and black pillows to act as a back. Barnaby was settled in the midst of the pillows, a fresh bow tied around his neck as the ratty little rabbit slumped against his new home. Memphis shook his head, smirking as he took in the shimmering pink swirls framing the window; the dainty roses and chrysanthemums littered through the very tattoo styled filigree making the room seem _**less**_ girly. The whole thing looked like it belonged on a biker's arm-not a toddler's wall . . . but Penn loved it. Had gone on and on about how she had a whole wall of Ripley's pictures just for her after Hex had shown her the Irish Rose and Crucifix Ripley had done on his right forearm.

_Christ how had the four of them gotten this done in a day?_

"Memphis?"

He jumped, turning to see Ripley in the doorway; leaning against the door jamb as she looked to him cautiously. Her hair was pilled ontop of her head in this lavender blonde rat's nest, stray curls falling around her neck and face; her tee shirt and torn jeans covered in purple pink white and black splotches. He motioned her in, tossing his arm over her shoulders as she came to stand just beside him. The girl flinched, her shoulders stiff before she relaxed; letting Memphis know that for all of the hanging and grabbing she'd let Penn get away with the runner still wasn't happy being manhandled.

"Hey Rip. Thank you for this. When did you get done?"

She sighed, sagging into him as her eyes moved over the room. He watched her, noticing for the first time that Atley had been right. The past three years had been hard on all of them but Ripley had started to become quiet in the past year and half. She'd never been one to bounce around in a hyper rush like Sway and Hex or the Youngbloods but she'd always been moving and loud. The kid had carved a name for herself by never letting anyone push her around, by always speaking her mind and being ready to throw down and dirty in a second's notice. But as she spoke now-her eyes never staying on him for more than a few seconds-he could see that something had happened to make her start to fold.

And he hadn't even noticed it . . . no one had but Atley.

_But then again Atley noticed everything_.

"About an hour ago. Hex and Junie helped me paint while Paul ran around and grabbed everything we needed. The walls should be dry enough tomorrow to start moving furniture in. Are you going to move her stuff from Sway's or do I need to tell Paul to hit the thrift stores and consignments? Tomorrow's Saturday so I could even drive up to the flea market in San Jose-see what they've got to offer. It won't be brand new but it'll be sturdy. We can even paint it if we have to."

Memphis nodded, tugging her closer; fingers tightening enough to squeeze her arm before he eased up. She looked up to him, giving him a careful smile before it fell; her shoulders stiffening as her back went straight as they heard the door open and slam shut at the front of the house. He raised a brow at her as she glanced towards the door as heavy footfalls started towards them; only to still and turn back towards the kitchen as they heard Tumbler speak. She was still for a moment before she shook herself, looking up to him apologetically.

"Sorry Raines. I haven't been sleeping much-guess I'm too jumpy to be mainlining caffeine, huh?"

He gave her a grateful grin, refusing to point out that she'd very nearly jumped out of her skin. He had no idea what was going on with her but it was obvious she wasn't going to tell them. Meaning he would have to push to get the information-something he refused to do. Ripley had been one of the few that hadn't pestered him about Sway and his Mom, telling him that when he was ready to talk she'd listen but she wasn't going to beat the information out of him the way Atley and Otto wanted to. It was a private matter and she respected that . . . so he would do the same for her.

"Its fine, Rip. Just cut back until you've caught yourself up. I can ride up to San Jose with you if that's what you want to do . . . I honestly don't know if bringing anything here from Avalon is a good idea. Junie filled me on the fight you had just getting Penn to agree to the paint. Nice job with that by the way-none of us could've handled Pepto Bismol pink so we really do appreciate it."

She nodded, reaching up to push her hair out of her face; giving him a blushing smile before she glanced back to the hallway. She watched the hall as she spoke her voice becoming distant as she seemed to close in on herself, making Memphis feel like there was a valley between them instead of inches.

"It was no problem, Raines. I'm going to be here a lot from the looks of things. And_** I**_ couldn't handle that damn pink. You guys_** can**_ handle the flowers right?"

Memphis went to answer before movement caught his eye; Atley pushing into the room scant seconds later with Sphinx on his heels before they both stopped short. Jackson raised a brow but Sphinx seemed to darken, his brows tugging down hard as his lips thinned into a hard line. Ripley bristled before she turned, looking back up to him as she sighed. Now what were they fighting about? Sphinx had lived to aggravate the lavender blond since she'd come back into the fold three years before but there were times that even Atley had gotten fed up with the man's attitude towards her.

He sighed, tugging her flush against his side; nodding towards the flowers painted all over his wall as he called back to Atley. They were pale and faint, barely visible until the light hit them. They could deal with them until Penn outgrew them . . . or moved out, whichever came first.

_God knowing their luck it would probably be the latter wouldn't it?_

"What do you think Jackson? The room pass?"

Atley grinned, coming closer as he ribbed her; his brows wagging as he nodded towards the wall.

"They're fine, Ripley. Hell, they're not ponies and crowns so they're _**perfect**_. I just can't believe you managed to talk her outta the princess shit."

Ripley smiled back to Atley, her eyes bright and warm as she blushed and nodded. Only to practically crumble into stone as Sphinx spoke. Atley glared over his shoulder at the normally stoic boost as Ripley moved away from him; rubbing her arm as she put distance between them. All the while staying away from Jackson and Sphinx as she edged closer to the door.

"Never figured you'd be up for all o' this domestic shite, Girlie. Not with the way you refuse to dress and act like a proper lady."

She cut her eyes to Sphinx, shaking her head as she pushed out of the room; the towering brute's brows furrowing at her parting quip before Atley smacked him in the side.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me Sphinx. You never have and you never will-not until you pull your head out of your ass."

Memphis sighed, shaking his head before he turned to Atley; trying to keep himself from being angry. Ripley and Sphinx had never tolerated one another; they would never be able to do more than run together. They'd proven that time and again, every single period of peace always ending in harsh glares and harsher words. But the knowledge didn't make watching them fight any easier to stomach. Jackson seemed to be on the same train of thought, grumbling at the obviously nonplussed man while he crossed his arms.

"Jesus man you just couldn't help yourself could you? Is it so hard not to try and pick a fight with her?"

Sphinx shrugged, unapologetic as he looked around the room in bored interest; stepping past them to inspect the flower covered wall as Atley growled in aggravation at his response. God how had these two stayed friends for over a decade? Sphinx looked over the wall before nodding once, turning to Memphis with another dip of his chin as he made his way towards the front of the house.

"She's a big girl, boy-o. She'll be fine. Raines let Jackson know when you're movin' whatever furniture. I don't mind lendin' a hand."

Atley turned, grumbling as he shook his head; glaring at his retreating back.

"Christ, the two of them are going to be the death of me. Between the damned loser boyfriend she refuses to tell me anything about and him always stirring her up I don't know who's gonna get axed first. Anyway Cacuzza said he'd look into everything to do with Sway. It might take some time but that's the one thing we seem to have plenty of at the moment. As soon as I hear something you'll be the first to know. What are you going to do about furniture for the kid? Everything back in Avalon was pretty ratty."

Memphis raised a brow, crossing his arms before he sighed. He hadn't known Ripley was dating anyone; then again it was none of his business. And he didn't want to get in the middle of whatever drama was going on between the two feistier members of his crew. He had enough to deal with trying to get used to being a Dad. The others were just going to have to fend for themselves for a while until he got that under wraps. But even with that thought in his head he still found himself asking.

"Rip's already on point. She switched a couple of shifts with one of the other guys at Archaic so she could help us get this finished this weekend. And Junie swore she'd kill me if I let anyone else keep her while we worked or ran so we're covered on that front-for a while at least. As far as the rest just let me know . . . Is-is she okay? Ripley? She seems tired. _**Down.**_"

Atley snorted, rolling his eyes as he shook his head; running a hand down his face with a groan.

"No she really isn't. Dirtbag she's been seeing has been jerking her around more than usual. I'm worried Randall . . . but she won't tell me anything other than she knows what she's doing. That she knew what was what before she ever started up with this guy and she could handle it. All I know is I'd like for her to dump his ass and let me handle him. The fucker. "

Memphis frowned, shaking his head.

"Well unfortunately Sphinx is right Atley. Ripley's a big girl and she'd kill us for meddling in her shit- if the embarrassment of having us do something stupid didn't kill her first. Just give her the time and space to do what she needs. She'll have enough eventually. When's our next run?"

* * *

_Okay going to take a nap now before the vampires come for more blood. _


	8. Shop

****_Its short but serves a purpose.  
_

* * *

**Shop**

Memphis stood just behind Otto, watching Penn insect the shop with sharp critical eyes; uncaring that she was dragging her precious stuffed rabbit through a pool of oil as she turned and inspected their work. He'd tried to get out of the house before she'd woken up, Kip and Tumbler already on point to watch her for the few hours he would absolutely have to be in the garage. But Penn had proven that for of her inability to hear the word _**NO**_ she could hear everything else perfectly.

_Especially the tell-tale sound of Eleanor cranking and backing slowly out of their driveway._

Raines turned as Penn stilled her shocked little gasp enough to make him cringe as Otto winced. She'd found something she wanted . . . meaning they were screwed unless they at least let her look at it. God why was this two year old so difficult? Surely they weren't all like this, right?

Otto sighed, running a hand down his face before he moved to catch her; his calmest look and kindest voice already in place as he smiled down to her.

"Now Sweetpea you need to wait on us-"

Penn scuttled forward; disregarding the warning as she drug Barnaby through the oil and dirt on her way into Otto's paint dock. Memphis closed his eyes, already dreading the fight ahead of him. Not to get her out of the paint dock-oh no that would be as simple as picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder if it came down to it. No the fight would be wrestling the now dirty dingy rabbit away from her to wash. Kip and Tumbler both had been bitten a few times before Ripley had decided to use subterfuge . . . and he knew their friend wouldn't repeat the process for anything in the world.

_Not with the way Penn hadn't let her out of her sight the entire time the rabbit had been in the washer and dryer._

Memphis moved to follow his daughter, stopping as he saw what had caught her attention. Hex was in the paint dock, spraying a smooth layer of black paint onto the primed body of an El Camino as he hummed to himself. Otto stopped just behind Memphis, watching Penn move to stand just beside the Irishman; tugging his shirt with her free hand as she cuddled Barnaby closer. Hex to his credit didn't jump the way he normally did at a shock, turning to look at her through his mask before he finished his last pass and turned off the gun; setting it aside as he pushed his goggles and breather up onto his forehead.

The towering boost grinned down to her, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet as he bounced lightly in place. Listening to her as she smiled and started to talk, showing him Barnaby and even reaching up to mess in his wildly curling hair.

"Hi uncle Hex! Whatcha doing? What's that thing? Why's parts of the car black and parts not? How come you were wearin that funny mask?"

Hex's grin spread as he picked the sprayer up, showing her the gun and how it worked; holding it out so she could pull the trigger. A spray of fine black paint dusted the plastic tarp at their feet; Penn's eyes widening before she turned back to him with pleading hopeful eyes.

"_**OOOOH!**_ Can I try that? I promise to be good!"

Hex grinned and shrugged, turning back to Memphis with a questioning look. They all knew that they shouldn't really let her help him paint, not when there was such a margin for error and this was for a paying customer. But the hopeful look on her face kept Memphis from disagreeing out right. Otto however just smiled, moving forward to kneel beside the two as he slowly slid the gun from their joined hands. The former boost nodded to Hex, shooing him off as he slid the goggles from his head; pushing them over Penn's and tightening the strap as far as it would go.

"I got this. You boys go on."

Hex rolled his eyes, pushing to his feet as he brushed himself off; looking to Raines expectantly. Well that was one disaster averted . . . now what did they do?

* * *

Ripley pushed through the doors of the garage, trying to juggle the burgeoning bags as she fought her way towards the steps. She huffed, only to growl as her hair fell into her eyes; momentarily blinding her before she shook them away. The next time she saw Junie Halliwell fighting a sea of overloaded bags from the trunk and backseat of her car she knew just to keep on walking. She didn't need to stop and volunteer to help carry things in-even if the woman's bright smiles and thankful attitude had fleetingly reminded her of her mother.

She moved to take the first step onto the iron staircase, nearly tripping as she almost missed it. She closed her eyes, trying to gather herself before she shook her head. Nope. This was her lesson and she needed to learn it. Before being nice landed her with a broken neck.

Junie magically appeared beside her, laden down with enough bags to cloth Indonesia and blinding smile. The older woman laughed, pushing her up the steps towards the office; starting a friendly conversation as they went.

"Thank you for helping me, honey. I swear the men around here see me show up with shopping bags and run! Like it would kill them to do some honest work!"

Ripley nodded, unsure of how to respond. She didn't normally talk to the others. Sure she wasn't rude or anything but she mostly kept to herself; never letting the rest of their crew-save Atley and maybe Hex-know what she was doing besides boosting and tatting. She'd learned the hard way that too many people in the know only led to heartbreak and disappointment . . . and she sure as hell wasn't going to end up in a 4'x4' cell like her brother.

_She'd have to gut someone first._

Junie picked up on some of her dilemma, her smile softening as she pushed the office door open; setting her bags down before she took Ripley's with a nod. The elder red head looked to her for a few long moments, her eyes taking in every detail as Ripley started to fidget. It wasn't that she didn't like Junie-far from it, she loved the woman to pieces and she always had-she just tried to keep the different aspects of her life separate now.

_Not that she had much luck with the way her love life was going but hey; she tried damn it._

"It's good to see you coming around more. I remember-before everything happened with Mikhail you would just breeze in to visit or talk. I know it probably makes me sound like an old fuddy duddy but I _**miss**_ that. Lord knows you're the only boost that could actually carry on a conversation with me about something other than cars-even Sway would get so caught up that Italians was all she would talk about here."

Ripley felt her cheeks flush, her chin dipping on its own as she glanced to her feet. Great now she felt like an ass. But as she raised her head and went to speak, to start to apologize Junie moved; slinging one of her arms over her shoulders as she tugged her close. She pressed her bangs against her temple, squeezing her tight for just a second before she let go; smiling to her as she rubbed her arm.

"I know the past few years have been hard honey-especially for you and the Raines but it'll all get better. And until it does-after it does you have a home here. So stop shouldering everything and let us carry some. We've done it for the others; we don't mind doing it for you. Just remember that, no matter what it is we're here for you, okay? We have been since the first day you strolled through with Atley and Khail."

Ripley blinked back the tears trying to spring forth, reaching up to swipe at her face with shaky hands as a watery laugh escaped her lips.

"Am I _**that**_ obvious?"

Junie hugged her again, giving her a conspiratorial wink; leaning in to whisper to her. Ripley's hand came up to grip Junie's as her eyes closed, sagging into the contact that as relief washed over her. Oh thank God for that; because if anyone else had noticed just how damned crazy the past year and half had been driving her then she wouldn't survive the humiliation.

"Only to the people who've known you since you were fifteen, Sweetheart. Before you ask Atley and Otto haven't said anything but they are starting to notice. You need to let whatever's been eating away at you go-before you don't have anything left for it to eat up. I know all of this isn't just over your brother."

She shook her head, cutting her eyes to Junie; biting her lip as she tried to decide. Had Junie picked up on the tension between her and Sphinx; on how odd everything was between them when they were separate? And if she had did she acknowledge the affair and face the consequences? Or did she just keep going the way she had been; deny it to let everything crumble and fall where it landed then pick up the pieces? How would she even begin to explain that she had been seeing one of the other runners but neither had told anyone? But as she opened her mouth to speak, to start actually talking about some of the things Junie granted her an out; her eyes becoming soft and sad as she tugged her closer.

"Does this have to do with everything about Penn? I mean it's impossible _**not**_ to notice that little girl has taken to you. And I know that it isn't something you've ever considered wanting but it isn't a bad thing that she has. Who knows, helping out with her could be good practice for _your __**own**_little monsters one day."

Ripley laughed, relieved that while Junie had picked up something bothering her that she'd skirted by the largest issue. Meaning she still had time to figure out where things between her and sphinx stood before she had to face the reality of telling the others. She hugged Junie, happy that today wasn't the day she had to come clean-even if she knew it wouldn't be that far in the future. They'd hidden this pretty well for almost two years but she was getting tired of the secrets and sneaking. What had been fun before just made her weary now . . . mostly because he didn't seem too intent to change it.

She shook herself, pointing to the bags with a grin.

"I know, Junie. It's just _**odd **_to have someone who _**wants**_ to be around me. I mean, you have to admit most people like to stay at least ten paces back in case I blow a gasket or something. Your husband included."

Junie rolled her eyes, pushing her forward as she pulled a bag closer; tossing tissue paper aside so she could see the contents.

"Oh don't even try that with me, Missy. These men may believe all of that horseshit but I sure don't. Just because you don't let them walk all over you doesn't mean you're a loose cannon. Mean and crazy and just the tiniest bit sadistic sure but not a loose cannon. Penn just sees the part of you they don't."

Ripley gave Junie a deadpan look before the older woman sighed, throwing her hands up in a flout.

"Okay fine! Penn sees it, she just doesn't _**care!**_ There! _**Happy?**_"

She nodded once, turning back to the bags only to jump when Junie flicked her in the back of the head; making her wince and duck.

"_**Junie!"**_

"Oh don't even start! Your head's hard enough! Now help me get this stuff together! I know Memphis hasn't had the chance to buy Penny any clothes or toys so Otto and I went this morning to help out."

Ripley narrowed her eyes before turning back to the bags, raising a brow at the overabundance of pink. She glanced back to Junie, crossing her arms.

"Help out or buy a loyal minion?"

Junie grinned, winking again as she started tugging things out to show her; her expression nowhere near as innocent as her voice.

"Now why in the world would you think that? Just because I bought her a few things doesn't mean I'm trying to _**buy**_ her obedience. That comes later-right now we're trying to buy happiness and time for her to settle. Now less talking and more riffling. Otto's only going to be able to keep Memphis away for so long and we all know he won't let her have these things if he sees them first. It's bad enough I had to bring everything here! I still can't believe that she wouldn't let him leave her at the house."

Ripley blinked, stunned.

"Penn's _**here?**_ But how did he get her here? I thought they weren't going to try and get a car seat until this weekend."

Junie rolled her eyes again, giving her a knowing smile.

"Because Memphis Raines is already wrapped around that little girl's finger. And San's ex let them borrow Henry's old seat until they grab one tomorrow. Are you going?"

Ripley thought for a second before she cringed, shaking her head as she shuddered.

"There's no way in hell I'm going carseat shopping with that kid. You think painting was bad? I had to give her a bath and clean up the rabbit! The Raines brothers can deal with this one on their own."

* * *

_two more for today . . . maybe. I don't know, depends on how long i actually stay awake._


	9. Assumptions

****_Alright there have been some questions about the relationship between Ripley and Sphinx. Their relationship-at this point- is casual; meaning they see each other whenever but they can see other people. I know Sphinx is coming off a little different-especially from Ripley's POV but it all serves a purpose. I can't tell you how things work out, I can just tell you that it will. Eventually . . . Maybe. I will go ahead and apologize for any grammatical errors now-it was proof read but too closely.  
_

* * *

**Assumptions**

Sphinx watched Ripley hover just behind the tiny toddler _oohing_ and _ahhing_ at the toys Junie kept producing. He'd only planned to stop in long enough to collect his cut from the night before and be on his way. But something about the atmosphere in the office had caught him, snaring his interest and keeping him just inside the doorway as Otto's wife kept tugging random things from the sea of bottomless bags strewn across the desk and floor.

The girl herself was enthralled; eyes shining as Junie practically threw dolls ponies and the most ridiculously girlie things as her. Ripley groaning ever so often as she tried to contain the mess and keep it from spreading beyond the desk. Sphinx turned, cutting his eyes back to Ripley as she sighed; shaking her head as Junie placed a garishly glittered pink crown on Penn's head. The little girl giggled and teetered, clapping happily before she turned to Ripley excitedly. Her light blue eyes practically shown as she reached back and wrapped around Ripley's legs, her chin practically resting on her knees as she giggled and chattered.

"Thank you Gramma Junie! Aunt Ripley lookit!"

Sphinx raised a brow, waiting for Ripley to extract herself from the kid; knowing that the smiles were about to end abruptly. Ripley didn't do well with touching for no reason. Hell, she'd been his only consistent bedmate for close to two years and she still flinched if he caught her off guard. But the tensed shoulders and awkward shuffle back never came, Ripley's eyes warming as she reached down and plucked the crown from Penn's curls. And plopped it into her own with an exaggerated grin as Penn squealed and Junie laughed.

Sphinx blinked, watching the normally sarcastic and brash woman transform into an almost different person; all smiles and warmth and complete contentment as she modeled her stolen prize. Penn laughed along with her, reaching for her crown.

"Hey! Auntie Ripley that's _**mine**_!"

Ripley raised a brow, tapping her chin in faux consideration as she looked down to Penn.

"Are you _sure?_ Crowns are for Princesses. And I hate to break it to you kiddo but you don't _**look**_ like a Princess."

Penn huffed, brows drawn and lip puckered as she pointed to the crown; a tiny replica of Sway as she flouted and pouted.

"Cause _**you**_ gots _**my**_ crown!"

Ripley blinked innocently before reaching up, feeling at the crown before she moved it back to Penn's curls; straightening as it started to slide down. She leaned back, nodding once with a goofy grin; winking to Junie as the older woman laughed even harder.

"Oh. There, see? Problem fixed!"

Penn laughed, shaking her head; her fingers reaching up to trace the crown even as she grinned.

"You're silly, Aunt Ripley. Almost as silly as Uncle Tommy."

Ripley shrugged, turning to drop another toy into the bags when she glanced towards the door; freezing in place as she spotted him. Sphinx's brows furrowed on their own, his curiosity overridden by irritation as he watched Ripley start to shut down; pulling back now that she'd seen he was there. It bothered him that he could see a difference in her now-even if he knew the only reason he hadn't before is because he hadn't bothered to. Until her trip to Avalon he hadn't had reason to; had always assumed that her attitude was permanent. Her own little quirk that had made dealing with her so horrid before they'd started fucking.

But now he knew better . . . and suddenly so much of Atley's irrational paranoid bickering made at least some sort of sense. Their crew had faced a lot of trials and tribulations within the past four years-and if Atley's drunken ramblings were to be believed Ripley hadn't exactly had it easy for the eight years before that- but he'd always assumed she just shouldered through it. She didn't seem like it bothered her but then again not much ever did.

He frowned, watching her glance away from him; turning back to Penn's excited chirp with a much more subdued smile. If something had been bothering her, eating away at her she would've said something. At the very least to him. He knew that they weren't exactly _**stable**_ in their ties to one another but they were involved enough for her to talk to him.

_**Right?**_

"Oh Sphinx! Sorry honey I didn't see you. Here, Otto left this in case you happened through."

Junie's voice broke him from his thoughts, the elder woman moving towards the desk as Penn turned and spotted him; stopping dead in her tracks as her tiny eyes widened comically. He raised a brow but turned to Junie, nodding as she handed him the envelope containing his latest cut as Penn edge closer to Ripley. He watched the girl sneak behind the lavender blonde boost, her tiny fingers knotting in the hem of Ripley's shirt as she tugged on the garment; her light blue eyes never leaving him.

He hadn't really **_seen_** Pennelope yet-not when she was awake in any case- but he could tell that most of Atley and Tumbler's whining was unjustified. Sure she was probably a terror but she was only a kid. She couldn't possibly be as bad as they claimed . . . not and still be breathing at least. She'd been primarily raised by Sway until the week before so it stood to reason she _**could**_ behave. They just hadn't found the secret to making her.

_And so long as no one expected him to be part of anything until they **did** then everything would be fine._

Ripley looked down to Penn, her face carefully neutral as she dipped to listen to the now whispering girl. Sphinx watched her lean back, eyeing Penn skeptically before she cut her eyes back to him; her reticence almost palatable as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. After a long moment she sighed straightening as she pushed Penn towards him; the girl's squeak causing both of his brows to raise nearly to his hairline. Ripley however just sighed, rolling her eyes skyward before she shook her head.

"God why me? Why do I have to do the hard stuff while the Raines brothers skate by?"

Penn turned back to her, indignant before she squawked as Ripley nudged her forward again. The girl paled her eyes wide before she tried to bolt; nearly behind Ripley before she caught her by the back of her shirt. The boost shook her head, tugging the kid back in between them; giving her another gentle push forward as she prodded her.

"_Oh__**-ho**_; no you don't. Go on. He isn't going to bite you-not with me here. He knows he won't get to keep his teeth if he does."

Sphinx glared hard at Ripley before he looked back to Penn, willing his scowl away as she twisted the hem of her shirt nervously. Christ the kid looked terrified. Ripley sighed and knelt beside her, giving her another gentle push towards him; her voice warm and soft despite the firm warning look she shot him. He wanted to roll his eyes as he knelt to their level, watching the kid ease just the tiniest bit closer as she reached down and caught Ripley's hand. Her little knuckles were white she was holding on so tightly but Ripley just smiled, smoothing her free hand over Penn's shoulder and the side of her neck.

"Hey, honey. It's fine. Sphinx here is one of your Dad's friends-just like me. He wouldn't ever hurt you, alright?"

Penn cut her eyes to Ripley, seeming skeptical before she glanced back to him; her chapped bottom lip clamped between little white teeth as she looked him over critically. Sphinx fought the urge to chuckle, admitting that watching the toddler try to size him up-the same way her parents had before her- was comical. Just like he knew if he did laugh she would probably squeak and dive behind the very girl she was still clinging to.

"He's one of your friends, Aunt Ripley?"

Sphinx smirked despite himself as Ripley looked torn, nodding to the girl as the boost decided to glare at him. He knew why she'd looked so puzzled, that she'd been racking her brain for a child friendly answer about their association before she realized there really wasn't one. There wasn't a nice way to say they occasionally slept together . . . at least not to a toddler. Ripley's eyes narrowed before she grinned, leaning in to hug Penn; the girl giggling as her fingers skated over her sides. Oh whatever she was about to do was not going to be good for his reputation.

_Or his ego. _

"Oh sure, Sweetheart. Why, _**Mr.**_ Sphinx here is one of mine and your Dad's _**oldest **_friends. He's almost as _**old**_ as grouchy Uncle Atley."

Penn's eyes grew wide before her brows knit, her bottom lip puckering again.

"Nuh-uh. Uncle Atley's old-almost like a _**dinosaur**_. He don't look like that."

Ripley bit her lip, her eyes locking with him as he chuckled. Okay maybe Jackson hadn't been exaggerating. She had the Raines mouth and the Wayland attitude. No wonder his friend had been scarce whenever the kid was mentioned. She was a prissy mouthy little thing . . . but he found he didn't mind it.

"Oh please tell me she's told 'im that."

Ripley shook her head, prodding Penn as she pulled back.

"You talk weird."

"_**PENN!"**_

Sphinx chuckled, shrugging as Ripley paled and hissed.

"You can't say shit like that!"

Penn turned, arms crossed as she stamped her foot; the epitome of righteous indignation as she looked to the lavender haired girl like she was crazy.

"Well it's true! He does talk weird. And you said a wordy dirt! You're gonna get in trouble!"

Ripley rolled her eyes, waving the kid off before she pushed her closer to Sphinx.

"He has an accent because he's from Britian-another country. And it isn't nice to say things like that because it could hurt their feelings."

She cut her eyes to meet his, something in her tone raw and shifting before it was gone; replaced by the same happy giggles from before. But he'd seen the slip, had heard the catch in her voice but the question was why? They always went on like this with one another-they probably always would. She was the only one who would pop off at him and argue, who didn't let his size or less than pleasant disposition keep her from speaking her mind. And she had to know that for all his aggravation with her he hardly ever meant what he said in front of the others.

"Not his-because Mr. Sphinx here doesn't really have feelings but it could other people."

Penn stilled, chewing on her bottom lip deep in thought before she brightened; grinning up to Ripley like she'd solved one of life's greatest mysteries.

"Oh. Well can I just tell you? That way someone else knows but me?"

Ripley looked to the little girl for a long moment before she gave a long suffering sigh, nodding as she ruffled the girl's hair around her forgotten crown. But despite her aggravation it was easy to see the affection beneath it. Something sphinx realized was usually lacking when Ripley dealt with anyone else; himself included unless they were nude. And even then it all faded as soon as he left her bed, any warmth disappearing completely once he was out of her door.

_How hadn't he noticed this? _

"Sure kiddo. You can tell me anything you want. Now, go be nice and introduce yourself."

Penn turned back to him; grinning and preening as she shifted on her feet.

"I'm Pennelope-but everybody calls me Penn!"

Sphinx smiled, cutting his eyes up to Ripley before he nodded to the girl; reaching out to straighten her now lopsided crown as she dipped her head and blushed.

"Sphinx, love. It's nice to meet you, Penn."

Penn giggled and darted away from them, rushing back to Junie as the older woman glanced away; trying to hide her smile as Penn started jumping around her. Finally the girl caught her hand, trying to pull her towards the office door and the stairs beyond; chattering excitedly as she used all of her weight to tug on the now laughing woman.

"Gramma Junie! Can we show Daddy Memphis and Uncle Skipper my crown? _**Please?!"**_

Junie melted, nodding as she let the excitable toddler drag her along; sighing as she tried to keep her steady on her feet.

"Okay Sweetpea. We're going now. We just have to be careful on these old steps, okay?"

Sphinx turned back to the girl, watching Ripley's grin fade with Penn's voice; her eyes cutting to him uncertainly. She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face shyly. A definite first for them. Ripley did loud, brash, cynical bossy and even bitchy-but shy? Not so much; not with him anyway.

"Thank you-for not scaring her."

Sphinx shrugged, watching as she turned to the bags; picking up the toys and clothes to fold and put away. He stepped further into the room, settling beside her on the edge of the desk as he watched her for a few moments. His eyes tracked over the pinks and purples, trying to decipher what was what before he finally sighed.

"What's all this then?"

Ripley snorted, picking up a painfully pink teddy bear and waving it to him before she chucked into the bag with its brethren; cringing before she shuddered.

"This is Otto and Junie going of the deep end. I think they bought every stitch of pink in Los Angeles County!"

He nodded, watching as she picked up Penn's coat; smoothing the material before she folded it and set it beside the biggest bag. Only to move on to the next stack of new clothes and repeat the process quickly and quietly. It shocked him, seeing her so docile-calm and content even though he could still taste how nervous she was.

"You're good with her."

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, bringing his eyes up to hers. She gave him a hesitant little smile as she nodded towards the stairs; her cheeks flushed a pretty pink as she looked up to him bashfully. And though it was odd-considering their relationship it wasn't unwelcomed. Honestly it made warmth flood through him, his skin tingling at her touch when she reached out and squeezed his hand; giving him a pointed look.

"Just a heads up, you're probably going to be _**Mr. Sphinx**_ from here on out. Think you can adjust to that?"

Sphinx watched her for a long moment before he dipped his chin once, mirroring her grin with one of his own as she stepped closer.

"Sure, Girlie. Can you?"

Ripley rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him before she gave him a deadpan look.

"I've been handling it, asshat."

He chuckled, catching her fingers as she tried to pull away; his next words shocking both of them as he kept her close. He had no idea why he'd even asked the stupid question but he had; his own curiosity at her answer overriding his common sense.

"Do you want one?"

She blinked, looking to him like he was crazy before she waved the plush lady bug she'd been putting away at him; her lips tugging to the side in a sarcastic smirk as she teased him.

"What? A ladybug? I think I'm good, Sphinx."

He shook his head, squeezing her hand again; looking to her pointedly.

"A _**kid,**_ Girlie. Not a toy-a kid."

Ripley jerked like he'd electrocuted her, pulling away before she looked to him skeptically. Finally she just shrugged; settling back into putting things away even though she was nowhere near as content as she had been. He watched her for a few moments, trying to understand her change in mood as she started to work faster than she had. He hadn't meant the question in anyway other than as a passing thought but watching her with the girl had made him curious. She was good with the kid, better than he'd expected her to capable of. And she'd steadily proven all week that she was far more than any of them suspected-what with her overhaul of Penn's room and the strings she'd been pulling to help Kip and Memphis. It was only logical to assume-with everything she was doing for a child that wasn't hers that she would eventually want children of her own.

Ripley glanced to him quickly before she cut her eyes to her watch, eyes wide before she cursed and started moving to pack Penn's things faster.

"_Shit_. I've got to get going. At this rate I'm not going to get to eat! Damn it, I _**knew**_ helping Junie would bite me in the ass."

She turned, sliding into her coat before she grabbed her bag; casting him a hesitant glance. She was warring over asking him something, which meant she knew he would probably be unsure of. It was a look he'd seen a few times-when she'd cooked before he'd pop in or touch him when they weren't completely alone. But before where it had always made him weary he found himself almost looking forward to what she'd say. To see if the warmth and affection he'd glimpsed outside of their bedroom would actually carry here or if she'd just let it drop.

_The way she usually did._

He stilled, stunned to realize how many times she actually had that look and didn't ever say anything; just sighed or shook her head and went on about her business. But she had to know he would at least listen to her. He was with her more than he'd ever been with another person-involved and invested despite what they both liked to claim. She knew that-didn't she?

After a moment she turned from him, shaking her head; shouldering her bag before she went to move past him. Sphinx reached out, catching her forearm only to scowl as she flinched. He glowered at her, letting her go in huff as he saw her shoulders tense. This he knew-had seen a thousand times. She was bracing herself for a fight . . . but the question was why? What had he done to make her go on the defensive like this so quickly?

"Oh for _Christ's sakes_! You let t**_he kid_** roll and wallow all over you but the second _**I** _touch you, you flinch?"

She glared up at him, straightening her coat before she sighed heavily; reaching up to push her hair out of her face. The lavender tint wasn't as bright as it had been, faded to the point that it was just barely purple at all; making her skin seem darker and her eyes lighter. He'd never understood her obsession with the color but he hadn't spoken against it, occasionally running his fingers through the odd colored curls while she would doze against him. Her real color-the almost white platinum-made her look too much like a doll; adding a femininity to her that before today would've been laughable.

Her voice shook him from his thoughts, making him scowl at her all over again. He'd never told her that he didn't want to be seen with her! He didn't relish going out at all. Too many crowds and people; too many chances for something to go wrong or for something to happen. She might not like to remember it but they ran almost exclusively for Cacuzza. And while the mobster was usually good at keeping them safe between runs there had been a few close calls with other crews over the years.

"Yeah, well Penn doesn't mind being seen in public with me."

But he didn't tell her any of that, letting her little quip enrage him to the point that he fired right back at her. Only where her words had been hurt because of a misconception his tore through her with purpose and intent. Something he didn't even realize until she gasped and drew back from him; looking to him like he'd carved out her heart and was dangling it in front of her.

"Trust me-once the new wears off that'll change. And _**quick**_."

Ripley jerked like he'd hit her, eyes wide before her face just shut down; everything about her going cold and distant as she shoved past him. He reached for her but she pushed him back, not stopping long enough to listen as he finally managed to catch her wrist. Her fists clenched, her knuckles cracking ominously as her shoulders shook and jittered. But Sphinx didn't let her go, tightening his grip on her wrist as he struggled to find the words to repair the damage he'd done.

Christ why had he said anything at all? They'd actually had a nice moment before they'd started to bicker.

"Girlie, I-"

She stopped, cutting her eyes to him; the blue green cold and hard while her words were sharp and cutting. She'd never laid into him like before . . . and he'd never once thought that she felt like this.

"Ripley. My name is Ripley. You'd think after fucking me for nearly two years you'd remember that." She snorted running a shaking hand over her face before she continued. "But then again apparently that's all I'm good for right? Fucking. I mean you're_** embarrassed**_ to be seen with me-Hell we haven't ever been out together to do _**anything**_ but boost."

Sphinx opened his mouth, scrambling to try and make her see reason. He hadn't meant anything other than sarcasm, hadn't meant to hit the nerve he'd so obviously plucked. But she didn't care to see that. She was too hurt and angry to do anything but rail against him now that he'd finally hit her breaking point. The only problem was he hadn't even known he'd been trampling all over it.

"Now that's not true and you know it. We've been out together plenty-with Atley and the others-"

"But not _**alone**_, Sphinx. And Atley had to threaten to have the Malibu towed to even get you to _occasionally_ eat lunch with us. Hell even then you do _**nothing**_ but criticize and push, try and pick away at me before someone separates us. God I'm such a fucking idiot-just forget it okay! As a matter of fact, forget **everything!**"

She pushed past him; not giving him the chance to catch her again as she practically ran down the steps. He followed her as she pushed off the last metal rung; watching as she rushed by Atley and Otto before giving Junie and Penn a quick passing wave. But as she went to push by Memphis to get to her car Raines caught her, pulling her towards the back paint dock that he and Halliwell generally worked in together. Sphinx stilled just behind the thick sheets of rubber and plastic strung up to keep the paint in the dock, watching Memphis look over his girl critically before he sighed.

Raines had her and wouldn't let her leave-not without at least making sure she was okay. Besides he needed to give her the time to calm down, let her have the space to put herself back together before the tried to have this conversation again.

He'd kept a casual relationship with Ripley because he'd never dreamed she would want more . . . and now that he knew she did-that she apparently had for a while he was left with a decision to make. Did he want to push forward into that or was he content the way he was? Would the promise of seeing her as happy as she had been with Penn and Junie-knowing that maybe that happiness could be partly because of _**him**_ be worth the trouble of weathering her wilder ways?

_Christ how had he even gotten into this mess?_

* * *

_I know. I know. On to the next one before anyone plots my death here.  
_


	10. Ink

_This idea would not leave me alone-mainly because I know people who've done this and never once regretted it. This was written for the random prompt "ink". But you guys already guessed that from the title, huh?_

* * *

**Ink**

Memphis swallowed the lump in his suspiciously dry throat, trying not to fidget as Ripley looked up to him like he was insane. He knew he'd only had Penn for a week. That she hadn't settled in completely and there was always the possibility-however unlikely- that something could happen to take her away from him. But none of that changed the fact that he was her father; that he'd had a daughter for almost three years and hadn't known it.

At first he'd been numb, rolling and turning over the fact that he' been lied to and mislead; pushing all of it aside to give his newly acquired child the support and comfort she needed. But the longer she was there, the more he saw that he didn't know her at all the more the anger started to seep in. At first it had been passing thoughts, just tiny little cynical snippets floating through his head. But now . . . now it was getting worse. He'd never fully made peace with the fact that Sway had up and left without so much as a word, only leaving him a shitty little letter and a promise that she would always love him.

But what good would loving him do if she wasn't there to do it? What good did loving him do while she was hiding his kid; not telling her the first damn thing about him other than he lived somewhere else and couldn't live with them?

He clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking as Ripley raised a brow at him; her slightly red and puffy eyes looking over him skeptically bringing him to rights. He shook himself, hating that his cheeks were tingeing red but he didn't bother to fight it. Ripley had proven that she was a pretty neutral bystander in their most recent drama; stepping up to help when she could before she eased back into the fringes of their little psycho-fuck-family.

Memphis sighed, raking his hand down his face as both of her brows rose nearly into her hairline; all of her anger and hurt from moments before replaced by stunned disbelief. Okay so he knew it was odd but damn it he wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't need to change his mind. Circumstances and lies had taken two years from his family . . . and he was going to do anything he could to prove that he hadn't been an active part of it. He would spend his dying breath trying to prove that he loved his kid-his family.

Something he _**knew**_ Ripley was all too familiar with.

_So why was she looking at him like he'd grown a second head?_

Finally she sighed, shifting her bag to her free shoulder as she opened it; digging through the cluttered mess for a few seconds before she pulled out a small spiral bound notebook. He raised a brow before he blinked, stunned at what was revealed when she opened the tiny book. It wasn't a notebook-it was a sketchbook. Filled nearly to the brim with various tattoo concepts and doodles, random sketches overlapping gothic calligraphy and flowing tribal lines. His eyes moved up to meet hers as she spoke, making him shake his head to clear his thoughts as she huffed and rolled her eyes skyward.

What in the hell was she talking about now?

"Oh for the love of God! Why do I keep getting stuck with all of the awkward mentally incapacitated idiots today? First him and now you?"

Memphis glared as she continued to loo to him expectantly; finally huffing again as she motioned for him to speak as she dug for a pen.

"Well? Are you going to give me a premise here Raines or do I get to guess? I mean if you leave it up to me its going to be littered with pink crowns and smiling ponies . . . so it might behoove you to speak up here."

Raines raised a brow, crossing his arms.

_**"Behoove?"**_

She nodded, plucking a pen from the mess of her purse; uncapping it with her teeth before she cut her eyes back to him. Memphis stopped for a moment, trying not to smirk at the vision she made; hair down and wild with a sharpie cap hanging from her teeth as she looked to him expectantly. God how many of her clients got to see this side of her? The slightly addlebrained artist with her pointed looks and honey dipped cutting words.

"Yes Raines; **behoove**. As in benefit. As in you'd_** best** _tell me what you want before you use the last shreds of my patience-because I refuse to be held responsible for the massacre if you continue to take your sweet time here. I _**do**_ have to go to work some time today. Do you know where you want it to go?"

Memphis felt his cheeks flush as he ducked his head, giving her a sheepish grin before he stepped closer; trying to focus his thoughts enough to give her something to work with while he kept his voice low. He didn't want the others to know he was doing this-not yet. San, Otto, Atley and even maybe Hex would get it. Donnie, Toby and Sphinx wouldn't comment either way while Kip would probably want to go with him. But Tumbler, Mirror Freb and Frankie? He didn't want to hear their shit until he had to.

At least not over something like _**this.**_

"Oh . . . sorry. Um, I don't know where I want it yet. I guess I just want her name-her whole name you know? But I don't want it all out in a line together the way people usually do. I kind of want it to be more you know? Maybe have something extra to it-but _**not** _a lot! Just enough to make it seem . . .i don't know regal? I mean is there even a way we can do that?"

Ripley looked to him for a long moment before her face softened, her eyes going warm as her lips spread into a shit eating grin around the cap still dangling from her teeth. She shook her head, looking to the paper as she began making quick lines and notes; turning the book to get a better angle whenever she hit a problem. In what seemed like no time she'd sketched out Penn's full name, the almost antiqued _Pennelope_ arching over a very ornamental handwritten looking _Helen_; both crowing a decorative but masculine _Raines_ while all of these little lines and loops filled in the empty space.

She glanced up to his chest before she shifted the bag back; taking the book and laying it over his heart. She turned her head to the side before she stopped; nodding to herself as she stepped back.

"That would work . . . but let me play with it some more. I'll work up a few variations over the next few days and we'll work from there. But right now I am really late and I've got to go. We can go over it Saturday-before we head up to Jose. Deal?"

Memphis nodded, watching as she started shoving things back in her bag; pushing out of the paint dock and into the main portion of the garage without so much as a goodbye. He turned, watching her push past the other workers and boosts; running towards the exit before she turned to wave goodbye to Penn. Who was jumping up and down screaming to get her to notice her. Raines blinked, watching Ripley stop and sigh; moving back inside to dip and let Penn hug her before she ruffled his daughter's hair and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

He smirked as Penn's face spread into a grin, his daughter content to let his friend leave as she waved to her; Junie hiding her own giggles behind her hand as Ripley rolled her eyes and ran back towards her car. Penn turned, spotting him with a grin before she ran to him; arms wrapping around his neck as he scooped her up. She leaned against him, chattering happily as she reached up to fix her newest crown; her eyes shining as she squealed and laughed.

Memphis smiled to her, reaching up to rub the spot Ripley had touched just moments before; trying not wince as he realized something crucial.

Damnation if she hadn't picked the perfect spot . . . but Christ he knew it was going to hurt.

* * *

_Alright kiddies! That's all for today. I know the beginning of this one was a little darker but I kind of wanted to touch on all of the emotional strife that Memphis is going through. I mean, its got to be hard to find out you have a kid and not only was she hidden from you but the person responsible-for whatever reason-isn't there to answer for it. I didn't want it to seem like he's just breezing through here . . ._


	11. Seats

_This one is a bit on the short side . . .  
_

* * *

**Seats**

_August 2004_

"I don't _**want**_ that one! I _**want**_ the princesses!"

Memphis closed his eyes, trying not to growl as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. This shouldn't be so damned hard! But-as he was steadily discovering- nothing about Penn Raines was ever easy. Especially when it involved something she had to see every day. He took in a calming breath, intently ignoring the snickers from his brother as Kip coughed and tried to hide his laughter. Oh _**sure**_ it was funny! He wasn't the one arguing with a toddler over her fucking car seat. Christ why hadn't he let Junie come with them today?

_Oh yeah, he wanted to prove he was capable of being a parent without the rest of the crew acting as a safety net._

"But Penn honey they don't _**have**_ a princess one big enough for you. You need one like the gray one here-And _**look**_ they have pink!"

Penn looked up at him like he was crazy, crossing her arms as her brows drew down in the most sinister scowl he'd ever seen. Her bottom lip puckered out as her eyes started to water, her cheeks darkening to a terrifying red as she glared up at him; the pitch of her voice making his ears want to bleed as she screeched.

"I don't want the pink! I want the princesses!_** Momma**_ woulda got me the princesses! And you're 'posed to love me as much she did!"

Memphis felt his left eye tick as Kip sputtered and dropped against the metal shelving, clutching the gondola as he covered his face with his hands; making these strangled wheezing noises as his shoulders shook. The elder Raines turned, glaring at his little brother as Penn huffed and stomped her foot; turning away from both of them as she all but growled. Memphis grit his teeth, muttering to Kip as he continued to lean against the shelves; the whole display shaking from the force of his barely contained glee while Penn looked at the Princess carseat in determination.

"You'd better be cryin' back there, little brother. Or I swear to God Sphinx is going to find out who back into his Malibu at the last meet."

Kip paled, wiping a hand down his face as he pushed away from the display; pouting as he nudged Memphis in the side with his elbow.

"Jeez, lighten up Randal. I only told you so you could make sure he didn't yell at Ripley! Besides you have to admit this is funny. I mean don't normal parents just buy the damned car seats and let that be that?"

Memphis opened his mouth to rebuke that statement, to plainly tell his brother that he wasn't like normal parents and he had to do everything in his power to keep his daughter as happy as he could-at least until she was used to them and the idea that her mother wasn't ever coming back- when Penn screamed. She threw her hands out, stomping her foot again as she shrieked; her voice raising with every new word.

"I _**hate**_ it here! I hate **you!** Everything's different! I wanna go _**home!"**_

Memphis flinched, his chest going hollow and empty as Penn continued to rant; the toddler oblivious to the fact that she'd literally just ripped his heart out of his chest. He knew she wasn't happy with them-hell the only time she laughed or smiled was when she was around Junie and Ripley or being carted around on Hex's shoulders. He knew she hated her almost complete room-despite the fact that it was turning out to be a proverbial girly girl paradise with the doll houses and stuffed ponies and all of the damned clothes Junie had forced down their throats- just like he knew that she wished she were still with Sway. But Sway was gone . . . and he was the only one left to take her.

_Other than the State._

Memphis collected himself, watching as Kip knelt; borrowing a line from their mother as he carefully caught Penn by the shoulders. The girl stopped mid-tantrum, so shocked that he'd touched her that her mouth was still open as Kip gave her a stern look. The same look that Memphis knew they had hated to see cross Helen Raines face. Mainly because it meant a guilt trip of massive proportions was brewing behind kind words and warm tear filled eyes . . . and Penn seemed to cue in on that just like they had.

"Pennelope, stop it. You know you don't mean that and it isn't nice to say it. Now if they had the princess seat we would get it but they don't so let's pick out another one and we'll go get some lunch okay?"

The girl stilled, looking at Kip before she sighed; flouting as she nodded.

"Fine, Uncle Kip. I guess I'll get the pink one . . . but only if we can get lunch with Aunt Ripley and Uncle Hex."

Kip nodded, extending his hand to her; causing Penn to look at him like he was crazy. Memphis watched Kip laugh, getting one of Penn's hands and shaking it lightly once; the same way their father had anytime he made a deal with them. Memphis cleared his suddenly tight throat, feeling a little better about the situation as Kip prodded his daughter to apologize.

"Deal, Princess. But _**only**_ if you apologize to your dad. You can't say stuff like that-it isn't nice."

Penn looked to their hands, brow raised.

"Why? It's true. I don't like it here and everything is different-"

Kip rolled his eyes, poking her under her ribs; his voice staying mellow and even as he explained. Understanding slowly blossomed across Penn's features, replaced by guilt and repentance as she peaked up at him through her lashes; chewing on her bottom lip as she started to sniffle.

"We know it is-but it's all different for us too, kiddo. We aren't used to this . . . and your Dad _**loves**_ you. He's changing everything to make our home your home. Would you like it if we told you how much we didn't like that?"

She shook her head, new tears pooling beneath her lashes.

"No . . . You do don't you? Like that I'm here?"

Kip laughed, nodding to her as he dipped; tugging her into him with her hand still in his.

"We don't like it, kid. We love it. Just like we love you . . . but we're guys. You've gotta be easy on us. Now let's go pay for this and we'll go grab your aunt and uncle okay? Your aunt's probably about to kill a few of your uncles anyway so this is probably for the best."

Penn nodded, seeming to debate something for a moment before she wiggled loose; running straight to Memphis and throwing her arms around his knees as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you-"

Memphis knelt, gathering her up in a tight hug as she started to cry; suddenly thankful that Kip had insisted on tagging along. He wouldn't have been able to handle hearing those words without another person there . . . just like he doubted he could've done as well as Kip did calming her down to see reason. Then again the longer Penn was with them the easier it was to see that she definitely took after her uncle in more than a few ways. The same infuriating ways that had left his mother grayheaded and a handful of now patched wholes in his old bedroom wall.

"I know honey, I know. Let's just not say that again okay? You only tell people you hate them if you mean it. Got it?"

She nodded, tears and snot leaching into his tee shirt as she wiped her nose on his shoulder but he didn't care. Another thing he was learning to overcome-his dislike of snot. Because Penn seemed to think everyone around her was a damned hanky.

_God how were they going to survive the next sixteen years?_


	12. Fallout

**Fallout**

Ripley laughed as Hex made faces at Penn, neither of them caring that Memphis had let his head fall to their table or that Kip was blushing so darkly he was nearly magenta. All that mattered was the once pissy Princess of the Long Beach boosts-San and Frank's pet name for Penn when none of the Raines were around to scold them- was laughing right along with them. And not snubbing and pouting because she hadn't gotten the _**exact**_ carseat that she'd had back in Avalon.

Hex leaned down closer to the girl, cheeks sucked in while his eyes were crossed; his voice breaking as he tried his best to imitate a cartoon's voice as Penn cackled and clapped. She didn't have the heart to tell Hex that he just looked and sounded retarded-sure she would laugh but he expected that, the great Irish loon- or to make him stop to save what was left of the Raines' dignity. Nope. At this moment all she planned to do was keep her mouth shut and let the people around them deal with it.

So Hex was being ridiculously goofy? It kept the toddler happy and quiet and that was all either of them cared about. Peace. No screaming or squalling, no whining or temper tantrums. Just happy little laughs and bright excited eyes . . . and a fair amount of spaghetti in her hair but she was two. Two year olds occasionally made a mess . . . right?

Suddenly Penn stopped laughing, her eyes widening before they focused on something over Hex's shoulder; her little face becoming dangerously focused. _Oh __**shit**_**.** She'd found something else she wanted. Ripley turned surveying the room as Hex continued to try and keep her entertained; the blonde boost using the distraction to her advantage as she scanned for whatever had caught Penn's attention. The kid had been in their lives less than a fucking week and she'd already learned that sometimes it was easier to give the adorable little monster what she wanted than to argue.

Besides what kind of nut job argued with a toddler? They either did what you wanted them to or you made them-at least that's what Junie and Otto kept screaming. Ripley rolled her eyes, trying not to snort. She wasn't going to be the one to tell Penn no again until it was absolutely necessary . . . and she'd witnessed Otto caving to the cute kid enough that she knew she wasn't the only one wimping out. Now so long as the Raines brothers never found that out then all would be right in the world.

_Seriously what had the kid been looking at?_

Penn moved, lurching forward in her _booster_ seat (God, the men would _**still**_ be cackling over that if she hadn't smacked them) to wave at someone; her voice rising as she started squirming to get down.

"Mr. Sphinx! Uncle Atley!"

Ripley's head whipped around to a loud groan, spotting Sphinx looking around mid-sit as Atley let his head fall to the table much the same way Memphis had. But as she rolled her eyes and went to shush Penn something happened that made her heart clench and roll. There just beside Sphinx was an absolutely gorgeous red head, her pretty crystalline eyes wide as she looked to Atley's behavior. Sphinx ground his teeth, his left brow ticking before he pushed himself upright; nodding to Penn who had yet to stop yelling to them.

The woman turned to Sphinx, laying a hand on his arm as cut her eyes between the stoic pathologist and their table; plump lips pursed in apparent distaste as she eyed Penn skeptically. Ripley watched her lean up, her whole body settling against Sphinx's arm as he leaned down to speak to her; the two deep in conversation even as Atley pulled himself out of his seat and made his way towards their spot. Rather quickly. Hex turned, raising a brow before he shrugged; leaning down to Penn with an easy going smile.

"Easy lil' bit. They 'eard ya. Lookit, Atley's comin' now."

Penn giggled, looking to Memphis as he sat up; her grin almost blinding as she bounced in her little red plastic seat. Suddenly all of the aggravation and embarrassment from before left Memphis as he leaned forward to talk to his daughter, his eyes warm and lips spread in a true grin as he nodded to her. Penn was a great talker-God sometimes she didn't shut up despite their begging and pleading and wishing-but it was clear that she was still two. Especially since she occasionally got lost in her own sentences or would start to jabber nonsensically before she would giggle.

Today however was proving to be one of her better conversational days.

_And God in heaven help them, she'd yet to find something she couldn't talk about._

"Look, Daddy Memphis! Uncle Atley's gonna sit with us!"

"I know, honey. But let's try to use our_** inside**_ voice . . . okay?"

Penn rolled her eyes, turning to Atley with outstretched arms as soon as he was close enough. Ripley bit her lip, keeping her eyes trained on Atley as he reached out and plucked the kid up; sinking into the empty chair beside her without any preamble or invitation. Memphis looked him over as Hex leaned back, closing his eyes as he rubbed his face; Kip occasionally glancing back to their fellow runner as he talked with the stunning red head. Not that she noticed that.

"Atley. Fancy meeting you here."

Atley snorted, turning to glare at Sphinx over his shoulder hard before he jerked his head towards the table; his mood becoming almost toxic as Sphinx moved towards them and the woman followed. Ripley nudged him, nodding ever so discreetly towards the couple; giving Atley a pointed look. Which just caused him to grind his teeth and snort again before he reached for the alcohol menu.

"Oh don't even get me started, Raines. She's some new pathologist with his office. And apparently I'm supposed to just sit and watch her fawn all over him and try to keep what I eat down. Fuc-_freaking _crap is what it is!"

Memphis rolled his eyes, none of them pointing out the near slip of tongue or the sloppy recovery Jackson had made. They were just thankful he'd caught himself. Lord knows if anyone could broaden Penn's ever growing vocabulary it would be Atley. Too bad her future teachers wouldn't appreciate his efforts. Kip shifted, ducking to gossip as they duo moved closer; Ripley trying her hardest to not seem interested. But how could she not be? She and Sphinx were casual-she knew that and they both screamed it at each other enough that he knew it too. But she'd never deliberately paraded someone in front of him, always at odds if he saw her out-even if it was just an innocent coincidence. Something he couldn't claim with the way the woman was practically making him carry her to them; arm looped through hers as she kept his hand in a vice grip.

And after he'd all but plainly told her that he didn't want to be out with her at all.

_God this was going to be hell on earth._

* * *

"So is she like his girlfriend or something? I mean why did he bring her out to eat with you two?"

Kip watched Atley snort again, rolling his eyes before he looked to Penn critically; trying to lean back as she used her index finger to push his nose up and flat. Kip grinned as Memphis and Hex chuckled, even Atley cracking a grin at what his niece said.

"Look Uncle Atley! Now you're a piggy!"

Atley's shoulders shook for a few seconds before he leveled a particularly pointed look at the toddler, his voice going hard and cool even though he seemed relaxed. Memphis tensed beside him while Hex looked torn between laughing again or grabbing the kid. But Penn was unfazed, rolling her eyes with a huff of her own as she nodded to her uncle.

"I'm no pig, kid."

"Then don't make piggy sounds!"

Memphis's hands came to cover his face as Hex picked up his water, taking a long drink to keep himself from laughing aloud. But as Kip turned, to push Ripley to hassle Atley with him he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes were solely on Sphinx, tracking his movement as he all but pushed the overdressed woman ahead of him. Kip's eyes narrowed, taking in the deeper frown on the Sphinx's face and his tensed shoulders; the way his eyes kept straying from the woman in front of him as they flickered back to Ripley. And suddenly-as Ripley finally glanced away to pat Hex's shoulder as he choked- something in his head clicked.

Sphinx was probably terrified of putting this woman with the rest of them-or more to the point with _**Ripley**_. The person he sought to aggravate and hassle every chance he got. Kip rolled his eyes, leaning into Ripley as he nudged her; pulling her away from Hex and back to him. He didn't always agree with the dynamic between the two boosts but he wouldn't let Ripley do something she would hate herself for later.

"What Kip?"

He swallowed, nodding to Sphinx before he reached out and caught her hand; lacing their fingers together with a pointed look. Sphinx stilled, looking to them in seeming shock before his face grew dark; his eyes shooting to Ripley as she blushed and tried to slip away. But Kip kept her hand in his, knowing she was going to beat the hell out of him for all of this later. He just hoped the stoic ass appreciated this-because he was never going to do it again. He leaned closer, whispering to her as he squeezed her hand.

"Look, Atley's not happy about this and Penn's gonna be difficult. Let's just keep to ourselves unless we have to, okay? No need to make this any harder alright?"

Ripley looked to him like he'd grown a second head before she sighed; nodding gratefully to him as she squeezed his hand back. Kip smirked to her, nodding as he let her hand fall; turning to give Sphinx a friendly smile. Only to nearly swallow his tongue at the dower dark look the towering boost gave him.

_Christ what had he done wrong now?_

* * *

Hours later Ripley sat at her dining room table, listlessly staring at the glass of scotch she'd poured for herself as she traced the rim of the tumbler. The thick chunks of ice had already started to melt, a thin but growing layer of lighter liquid announcing that she was dangerously close to rendering her drink undrinkable. But she couldn't force herself to care; couldn't make her hand bring the cool glass to her lips or drain the sweet burning liquor that usually calmed her nerves. And all because that bitch from earlier had made her stupid little comments at the lunch table.

Hex had plainly told her-when the Raines had called them to meet for lunch at the Quality Café-that he would drive so she could drink; seeing how she usually made the offer first. And before Sphinx and his entourage had crashed she hadn't even thought to order anything. Actually she'd been fine until the woman had started asking questions about their lives, leaning just a bit heavier into Sphinx-even as her eyes strayed between Atley and Hex. Which had prompted Memphis to become quiet before Kip had sprung into action; trying to keep everything light and amiable.

_Too bad he'd been the only one trying. _

Atley was insulted that Sphinx had brought the woman to begin with but he'd gotten quieter and angrier every time her eyes would flash or she would let some snotty little comment bubble forth. First she'd found the fact that Memphis, Kip and Hex were all-_**legally**_-mechanics distasteful, nodding indulgingly as she'd casually laid her hand over Sphinx's and beamed up at him. Actually her exact sentiment had been _'Oh, that sounds like such a hard line of work. Personally I don't see how you do it! I've never been able to stand the sight and smell of oil and grease but to each their own.'_

Ripley rolled her eyes, reaching up to push her hair out of her face as it fell; not too terribly concerned that her cheeks were damp with tears or that her hair was in a tangled rat's nest. She'd been able to handle the woman's inane chatter when Hex had started chatting her up, drowning her out as Penn had started to reach for her from Atley's lap. Ripley hadn't hesitated, scooping the squirming toddler up and dropping her in her lap; shedding her jacket in the process so she hadn't been so unbearably hot.

Penn's eyes had widened at the newly exposed tattoos looping over her left shoulder and the now familiar skulls that she constantly traced whenever she held her; her cold little fingers going to smooth over the filigree and calligraphy with this excited little chirp. Kip hadn't acted fazed –neither had Atley or Memphis-but Sphinx's new little friend had gasped like she'd been hit; drawing attention from the other tables before people rolled their eyes and continued on. Ripley shifted, tugging her long sleeved sweater tighter around her; closing her eyes as she felt her cheeks burn even now. No one in their tightknit crew had _**ever**_ said anything against her ink-actually they praised it more often than not any time she showed the tatted skin-but Katherine Priest was **nothing** like their friends. For the first time in her life Ripley had found herself feeling embarrassed over something she normally cherished.

_And it fucking sucked._

"_Oh my word! How many tattoos do you __**have?**__"_

Her eyes had gone wide, her lips parted in disbelief before she'd shaken herself; blushing as she pushed her auburn hair from her face. Sphinx had looked to her like she was crazy, one brow raised before he rolled his eyes; motioning for the waiter to bring him a drink menu as the man scuttled past them. But even as the others settled back into conversation, Hex working to try and hold a decent conversation with the entire table Priest's eyes had strayed to her tattoos more and more. Until the waiter had reappeared and asked if everyone wanted to drink after he collected their _**guests'**_ orders. Then her eyes had gone from mystified terror to instant and complete disapproval; her plump lips pulled down into a dark frown as she'd shaken her head.

Memphis-who was trying so desperately to recover from Penn's carseat freakout-ordered a beer without even second guessing; Kip passing since he knew he would be driving. Atley ordered his usual beer and glass of tea while Hex settled on water, nodding to her with a pointed look. So she hadn't had the best day before the Raines brothers had called . . . and she'd found out she would be spending more time in the shop than she would running the strip for the next few months with Charm's unexpected but desperately needed carpal tunnel surgery. She hadn't even thought to drink before Hex had offered but she didn't see anything wrong with the solitary glass of scotch.

_Before she spoke up against it anyway._

"_I know this isn't any of my business but are you really going to let her drink with your daughter sitting in her lap? What kind of Mother drinks in front of their children?" _

Ripley had blinked while Memphis had glared-not at her but at Priest because of the way Penn's little face fell at the thought that she might have to move. She'd thought quickly, bending to smooth Penn's hair with a warm smile; winking as the girl looked to her sheepishly. Everyone had been sure to use the "M" word sparingly, making certain that anytime they did Penn was nowhere in earshot. The kid had just lost her mother in every sense of the word; she didn't need to be reminded of it when they were trying to get her settled and healthy.

_And Ripley had found she didn't have the heart to denounce her in front of this bitch._

"_I don't have to worry about Penn picking up any of my bad habits. She__** knows**__ that if I tell her she shouldn't drink then she won't. Right kiddo?"_

Penn had nodded her attitude nowhere near as happy as it had been before she'd turned back to Priest; her light eyes narrowed as she pouted. She crossed her arms, sinking back into Ripley as she'd glared at the woman across the table; refusing to return to Memphis or Kip even when Sphinx and Priest's food came. Insisting that she help Ripley eat the rest of her own meal. Which had led to the awkward and messy fight that ended with a pintsized handful of ziti down the now horrified Pathologist's dress before she'd grabbed Penn; dragging the cackling toddle outside to the car-though neither of them had minded. Penn had been cooped up in the house since she'd come to Long Beach and now that she had a new coveted seat she was content to ride or just sit-so long as she wasn't alone.

_And she'd just been thankful to get away from the drama._

Memphis had come outside a few minutes later, lighting a cigarette as Penn sat in her lap in the front seat of her Chevelle. Her tiny hands swirling over the skulls at her wrist as she pouted, occasionally looking back towards the restaurant to glare before she would huff or snort. The youngest Raines had made her feel better, loudly proclaiming to both her father and the passing seagulls overhead that the woman inside was just jealous because she didn't have any pretty pictures of her own. Not like Penn did on her walls and like Ripley did on her skin.

Raines had been quick to agree, offering to take Hex home if she'd just wanted to bail but she'd refused; stealing a quick pull from his cigarette before she'd walked back inside with the father and daughter. She just hadn't finished her own meal, feeding Penn bits and pieces since the kid had decided her and Memphis's plates were empty enough and Kip's food was too spicy. And she'd let her scotch sit there and go warm, the ice melting to the point that the one drink she'd taken had been horrid.

She sighed, wiping at her face again as she pushed to her feet; picking up the glass and moving towards the sink to toss it when a knock on her door made her stop. She hesitated before tossing the drink, rinsing out the glass and allocating the bottle back to its designated spot before she went to open the door. Lord, she'd better not let them know she drank at home or they might try to send her AA. She snorted, rolling her eyes before she opened the door; only to flinch at what was waiting on her.

Sphinx pushed past her into her home without invitation, reaching out and slamming the door shut before she had the chance to close it. He ran a hand down his face, moving towards the table before he stopped; turning to her with a brow raised.

"I can't believe you're not drinking-not after that _**shite**_ today."

Ripley glared, fists balling and clenching before she shook herself; motioning back towards the door. She knew it was childish and stupid, that _**she**_ was the one responsible for her hurt feelings but Sphinx hadn't helped her either. Not once during the woman's little comments or looks about her tattoos had he even hinted that he ran his hands over them more often than not. That he had pushed and prodded until she'd let him take his own inventory of every mark on her skin. Sure that had been when everything between them had been new and exciting, when he'd found his way to her door less often than he did now but had always been eager to see her. No, all of _**that**_ was on him.

_Too bad for him she'd had enough of it._

"Why does it matter, Sphinx? I don't have to drink to cope with the things in my life-and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I do."

Sphinx flinched, looking to her before he shook his head; reaching up to smooth his hand over the back of his head. He looked embarrassed, like he hadn't expected her to say anything and didn't know how to act now that she had. But why would he? She'd been right in her statement the day before; all they ever did was boost, fight and fuck. He _**didn't **_know anything about her-because she kept to herself unless they were boosting, fucking or fighting and he didn't seem too interested in bothering to know her period. She moved, running her hands down her face before she shook her head; suddenly too tired and weary to deal with all of this.

"Girlie I-"

She waved him off, moving to open the door; keeping her eyes away from his as her hand landed on the knob. She had never sent him away before, had always just swallowed whatever bothered her and gone along with his plans for the evening. And while that was her own stupid fault she wasn't doing it tonight. Not when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry herself to sleep. She'd known he had other lovers, that he'd carried on other flings in between theirs but she'd never actually _seen_ one of them. And now that she had she'd realized what a losing battle she'd been caught up in.

Katherine Priest had been a bitch and half but she'd also been jaw-dropping. How could she not be with her smooth skin and perfect features; her tailored clothes and pristine PhD that she'd gloated about for damn near twenty minutes? God she'd been contending with women like that? It was a wonder Sphinx ever came back to her at all, much less as often as he did.

"Just don't, okay? It's been a long bad day and I really don't-I _**can't**_ deal with all of this alright?"

Sphinx stilled, looking to her before he sighed; reaching out to catch her hand in his. She let him, looking up at him through her lashes; trying not to notice the difference in the way he touched her. Christ how had she been so fucking stupid? Even Kip's little touch earlier had been more caring than this. Sphinx seemed like he was trying to placate her, like he didn't want to touch her but he knew he had to. Well she had news for him; he didn't have to, not anymore.

"**Ripley**, there's nothin' to deal with. What happened today was-"

She pulled away, reaching up and threading her fingers through her curls; her eyes watering even as she fought to keep herself together. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to let him see just how bad all of this tore her up. Because the second he saw he did he would hold it over her, the same as anyone else save maybe Atley and the Raines brothers. Hell even Hex had never seen her cry and he'd seen her drunk enough to brawl.

"Today was fucked up. But it's alright because I needed it. I _**needed**_ the wakeup call."

Sphinx looked to her, eyes troubled as he shook his head; stepping closer as he caught her wrists. Slowly he eased her hands out of her hair, using her arms to tug her to him; dipping to press his lips to her knuckles. He looked at her over her hands, keeping her close even as she tried to pull away.

"You're _**fine**_, Girlie. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

She took in a shuddering breathe, looking to him before she shook her head; trying to ease back. This was too much. She understood what he was trying to do, the attempt meaning more than it should but she could also tell he wasn't comfortable with it. He didn't want to be here doing this but here he was-which meant that whatever else had probably fallen through.

"Yes, you would. You always come here when whatever or whoever else doesn't pan out. I mean that's practically the definition of casual right? The backup plan for when the real plans don't quite cut it."

Sphinx let his hands fall, looking to her like she was insane before his face darkened; his shoulders tensing as he glared down at her. He stepped closer, catching her arms hard as he tugged her into his chest; dipping to where their noses almost touched.

"You _**don't**_ know me, Girl. So don't play like you do-"

She growled, jerking free as she pushed him back; the action surprising him so much that he actually staggered back and into her table. But she didn't care. She'd dealt with all of this comments and quips, had taken all of his bullshit in stride and still tried to be with him as much as he'd let her. And he went and did this?

"You're right, I don't. But it's not because I haven't tried. I mean I've tried to talk to you, tried to get to know you but you've never wanted anything to do with it! And when you do act like maybe-just _**maybe**_ you might want more out of me than a passing fuck you don't come back for weeks!"

He stopped, looking to her before he sighed; raking his hands over his face.

"I told you from the start that I didn't want anything _**permanent,**_ Ripley-and you agreed. Said the same damn thing-"

She moved towards the door, jerking it open again as she glared at him; pointing towards her driveway to his Malibu. She _had _agreed to this bullshit a year and a half ago but now she wanted more. She wanted to find the kind of relationship she'd always sworn off; wanted to see if maybe she could find her own happiness-however short lived it might turn out to be. She wanted what Sway and Memphis had-before everything went to shit. And she when she found it she would destroy anyone or thing that tried to tear it to pieces.

_But she couldn't do that until she did this . . . and as hard as it was she was going to do it._

"I did want that-_**then.**_ But I want more now. And you want_** her**_ so this is where we are. **Get out**."

Sphinx growled, glaring at her as he screamed; his voice nearly shaking the windows as he threw his arms up and out. He was exasperated and angry but Ripley was just awed. This was the most emotion she'd ever seen out of him, the most human and concerned he'd ever seemed when he'd been with her. And while it gave her a fleeting ray of hope that maybe she had meant something more she knew he would never admit to it. Just like as soon as he got bored or angry he would be gone again.

"I don't fucking want _**her!**_ Bloody hell woman are you that _**daft?!**_ I've sought_** you**_ out steadily for over a fucking year! I want _**you!"**_

Ripley stretched to her full height, keeping her chin up even as her eyes began to water. At the first sign of tears all of the anger left him, his hands falling listlessly to his sides as he just watched her; eyes wide and disbelieving. Like he was amazed she could actually cry. She leaned a little heavier against her door, refusing to back down now that she'd started. This wasn't healthy-for either of them- and she was tired of hurting; of never knowing where she stood or how the people around her felt. She'd isolated herself as a means of protection and made her own prison, her own cute little corner of hell.

_Well starting today she was breaking out of it_. _And if Sphinx wanted to be left behind then that was his own damn fault._

"But you _**don't.**_ You want me right _**now-**_for a few hours or days but my problem _**always**_ comes when you don't. When you have your fill of whatever it is you get from being here and then go back to your life. Go back to ignoring me unless you're being cruel and sarcastic, to listening to the _**only**_ person whose shared my bed in nearly two fucking years tell me how worthless I am or how much of an inconvenience it is to be around me."

He shook his head, looking to her like she was crazy.

"Christ Ripley. The others-"

She snorted, shaking her head as she wiped at her eyes; angry that she'd started crying to begin with.

"_**Fuck**_ the others, Sphinx. This isn't about anyone or anything _**but you.**_ _**You **_don't want a real relationship._** You**_ don't want anyone to know that we've been together-that's all _**you**_. And I'm tired of it. I want something with you but I can't keep doing this. I won't. Now-_**please**_. Just leave."

He stood there for a few long heartbeats, looking to her like she was insane before he sighed; moving to step towards the door like he was headed to the gallows. But just as she thought he would pass through it to leave he caught her hands; carefully tugging them from their spots on the glossy teal wood before he looped his fingers through hers. He tugged her into him, wrapping his free arm around her back as he settled her against his chest. Ripley didn't move, didn't dare breath until he dipped; resting his chin on the crown of her curls as he kept her tight against him.

"You're more than a passing fancy, Ripley-you always were. And though I know you don't believe it right now I aim ta prove it. I'm going tonight but I promise you we're going to finish this."

He pulled away after a moment, dipping to skim his lips against her cheek before he moved through the open door. Ripley sagged against the door, watching him cross her yard to his Malibu almost in a daze; trying to piece together what had just happened. Because for the life of her she couldn't believe that he'd just promised to push into the very thing he'd railed against not even five minutes before. She reached up, her fingers grazing her still warm cheek; her eyes following him as he pulled away.

He was just as fucking crazy as she was.

_Christ what in the hell did she do now?_

* * *

_No one kill me . . . i swear it all serves a purpose.  
_


	13. Charred

**Charred**

Ripley ran her hands over her face, trying not to yawn as she poured over design books and some of her older sketchbooks. She'd had a client come in towards the end of her shift, requesting a very elaborate chest piece . . . and she was about at her wit's end trying to put the man's concept onto paper. God if she couldn't get this then how in the hell could she transfer this from pencil and paper to skin and ink? She shifted, reaching up to shake her hair free as she pushed to her feet; stretching as she finally gave into temptation and yawned.

A knock on her door made her stop mid-stretch, turning to the teal French doors wearily before she sighed. She knew that with it being as late as it was-well past three in the morning the last time she'd checked forever ago-that it could only be a handful of people. And she didn't really want to deal with any of them. She hadn't talked to Sphinx since her blow up at the garage and then in her home, too embarrassed and mortified to answer any of the calls or texts the man had sent her since she'd all but run him out of her home. She still didn't know exactly what to do for Memphis, who had come to her wanting to know if she could do some sort of tattoo of Penn-something for himself and his daughter that he could always keep close. She knew that -while the gesture itself was sweet and solely for Penn-Memphis would get as much from it as his daughter, it was as much to start to atone for the fact that he hadn't been there the first portion of her life.

_Not that he would admit to it aloud, of course._

A second knock made her jump, her cheeks flushing as she hurried to answer her visitor. God she really was having some kind of meltdown to stand in the middle of her living room day dreaming instead of answering the damn door! She passed her couch, moving up the two small steps to the foyer before she undid the locks; tugging the door back to reveal one of the last people she'd ever expected to see at her house this early in the morning.

Char Rivers had run with her brother, the two forming the tightly knit crew that had become their family before everything had fallen apart. And his shit stain of a brother had rolled on them once he'd found out Char was still boosting. She stepped back, letting the towering boost step inside as he nodded to her; looking around seemingly impressed before he gave her a tired smile. She sighed, closing the door as he shifted on his feet; not even hesitating to step into him when he opened his arms to her.

_God she'd missed him. _

He tugged her closer, wrapping his arms as tightly around her as he could; sighing into her hair as they almost sagged against one another. She felt his lips press against the crown of her curls just like she was sure he heard her mangled little hitch of breath. She appreciated the tight squeeze he gave before he let her step back just like she knew he was thankful for the way her hands came up and traced his face; her fingers moving slowly over the bullet wound to his left cheek before they skittered over his head to feel the exit wound at the base of his skull. How in the hell he'd survived that she had no clue but he had, the bullet skimming along the curve of his skull before it had exited right above his neck . . . And all because he'd jumped in front of Khail when another runner had pulled a gun on them years before.

She stretched to her tiptoes, pressing a long sweet kiss to the corner of his lips; thankful that he didn't point out that she was crying. Or that he didn't pull away from her the way he would have years before. Char had been her brother's best friend but in their time together he had become her rock; her one true sounding board and confidant aside from Paul. Watching him go down the year before Khail, refusing to roll even when he'd been offered a reduced sentence and cushy side deal had been hard.

_But nowhere near as hard as it had been for him-the felon brother of a boy scout cop tossed in general population._

Char chuckled, reaching down to wipe away her tears; his warm calloused thumbs scratching at her face but she didn't care. He had acquired more ink, most of his arms and what little of his chest she could see covered in the dark mars of prison ink.

"Hey Chaos."

Ripley blushed, glaring at him before she sighed; leaning into his chest as he hugged her again. His fingers smoothed over her back, trailing soothingly up and down her spine as she balled her fists in his tank top. He'd been out almost a year, only calling her to let her know he was breathing and wouldn't try to contact her until he was sure he wasn't being watched. So for him to show up like this, unannounced and at this hour meant one of two things. Either he'd finally managed to slip his leash and was on his own recognizance or something had happened to her brother.

Char chuckled again, the gravely sound taking her back to a million cook outs and bonfires; to boosts and lazy days when life hadn't been easy but it had been so much better.

"I know, I know. You hate that name . . . always did think it was pretty though. Guess you've gotta be wondering why I'm here. Right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she held her breath; waiting for the other shoe to drop. The kind of days she'd had lately he could be here to tell her that Khail had been jumped in prison-again. But he just sighed, keeping her still as he started; his arms the only thing that kept her upright as she finally started to cry. Of all the things she could've ever hoped for this wasn't one of them.

"Well I just got word that Khail's probation has been signed off on-despite the shit Mars tried to pull to prevent it. He's due to be released in about two months. I uh figured you'd want to know first . . . and that now would be as good a time as any to do this."

She looked up, not anticipating the way he caught her face in his hands; laying his forehead against hers as he ran his nose down hers. Or the soft, heartfelt words that tore right through her. None of them had ever blamed Char for what had happened. They had known from the second they'd met the Rivers that Mars was sketchy . . . and the second he'd enrolled in the academy they'd all pulled away from him to protect themselves. But Char had been his blood, trying to be the good big brother and support his family-even when it came back to bite him in the ass time and again.

She knew for fact that he hadn't spoken to his brother since his arraignment, that other than the crew and his cellmate he'd kept to himself to stay breathing. He didn't need to do this.

"I am so sorry, kid. About how things went down. I tried to take as much of the wrap as I could; told those cocksuckers that I didn't work with a crew. I swear on your mother that I-"

Ripley reached up, covering his mouth before he could continue; shaking her head at him as she laughed.

"Honey I _**know**_. I went to the trials; I read through the evidence with the lawyers and saw the witness testimony. I know you never gave us up-even when your brother pushed you to. **I** know that. **Khail **and **the others** know that."

Char closed his eyes, nodding before he stepped away; all of the emotion and rawness fading as he looked around her home. He glanced back, raising a brow.

"I was kind of confused when Otto gave me this address for you. Thought Khail said you stayed in the old house?"

She shook her head, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"No . . . after Mom passed away I just couldn't stay there alone. I mean I still have it-pay the property taxes and all but I can't stay there. I figure it'll give Khail a place to go when he gets out . . . Guess I'd better start getting it together huh?"

Char snorted, shaking his head.

"No. The rotten bastard can help us when he gets out. You do too much and we'll never hear the end of it. Speaking of which, you don't mind that I'm probably going to move in with him right? I can only stand so much apartment living before I get edgy. Too many damn eyes and ears."

She laughed, shrugging as she shook her head.

"Not in the least, Char. You're _**family **_. . . besides Mom did give you your own room like what? Twelve years ago?"

He rolled his eyes, reaching up to straighten his shirt before he crossed to her coffee table; eying the pictures with interest before he sank into her couch with an exaggerated sag. She smirked, dropping beside him as she pulled the sketchpad and reference pictures into her lap; the sharpie pen hanging from her fingertips as she began to explain her issue with the piece. Char looked over the art, eyes scanning everything critically before he took the pen; making crude thick lines to illustrate what he began explaining.

"You're close kid but you need to do this . . . Connect these lines and do away with the stupid background shit. And frame everything together with something simple. Let the main part of the piece be the actual focal point-then worry about incorporating the rest of this shit. Who the hell wants something like this anyway?"

She shrugged, turning to lay her head on his shoulder; closing her eyes as he took over the sketch. Occasionally muttering as he worked in the elements she had listed to the side. Little by little the crude lines became polished, an image springing forth from the seeming mess of scratches and ink as she felt Char's shoulders relax and his whole attitude just mellowed. It was easy to sit here and pretend that they were just working on something together the way they had before. That he was teaching her some trick before they went into the shop together tomorrow . . . and that the past ten years hadn't happened. She shifted, cracking an eye as she watched him sketch; hating that his own kin had been the one to take everything from him.

Oh sure, he'd been breaking the law but Mars had crossed a line few dared to. Blood was supposed to be thicker than oaths and water, the one true thing you clung to in a world that would swallow you whole-soul and all. And while she could understand his point-see that he was trying to do what was good and honest and lawful she'd never be able to overlook that he'd crucified his brother to make a name for himself. Just like she would never forget that Char was the one who drug her into Charm's shop all of those years ago and declared he was taking her on as an intern.

Ripley bit her lip, looking up at him before she reached out and laid her hand over his; stilling the pen. Char turned to her, brow raised before his cheeks flushed; his chin dipping as he reached up and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly.

"Jeez. Sorry Kid. I just kinda took over and-"

She squeezed his hand, giving him a warm smile before she shrugged; keeping her hand over his.

"Come in with me tomorrow morning. Talk to Charm before he goes out for his next surgery. We could use the extra help and I know for fact that no one would care that you're fresh out, you know? Hell, I'll _**give**_ you my next three shifts just so I can get the littlest Raines squared away."

Char stayed deathly still for a few long moments before he swallowed loudly, tilting his head just the slightest bit as he looked her over.

"You really think that'll fly? Cause I gotta tell you, working down at the docks for next to nothing is fucking bullshit."

Ripley nodded, squeezing his hand again as she smiled. She knew Charm wouldn't have a problem-hell he'd asked her if Char was interested in coming back before he'd ever been paroled. And it would be nice to have him close again. Almost as nice as seeing her brother.

"I'm positive. You wanna take the couch? You can follow me in tomorrow morning-You know in like, three hours."

Char grinned, shrugging before he nodded to her. He moved, tossing his arm over her shoulders with a lazy smile; chuckling to himself as he shook his head.

"Damnation you drive a hard bargain kid . . . but why not? Not like I have anything better to do anyway. You know anything about what happened to my guns and kit?"

She nodded, pushing off of the couch to go towards the closet in her bedroom. She'd taken all of their kits when the cops had picked them up, tucking them away beneath her mother's kitchen floorboards to hide until the heat had died down. After her mother's wake and her move she'd brought the kits with her, tossing them in old shoeboxes at the top of her closet-along with Char's tattoo guns and Kobe's small family blades. Hell she even had Raze's favorite movies and books hidden away beneath her bed in storage boxes with Reese's laptop.

She smiled to herself, finally feeling the weight that had settled on her start to lift; her world finally starting to turn and realign itself to something that resembled what it had been. It was good to see some of the things in her life start to come back to rights . . . even if it wasn't what she'd hoped for.

* * *

_Meet Char! _


	14. Envy

_Just for Midnight . . . Because seriously the idea wouldn't leave me alone.  
_

* * *

**Envy**

Ripley sighed, stretching quickly before she scurried through her kitchen; running a hand down her face as she fought to wake up. She'd known better than to pull an all-nighter but she'd done it anyway, using the excuse of the tattoo concept to spend as much time with Char as she could. She moved to the furthest counter, hitting START on the coffee pot without ever thinking; pulling down two of her larger mugs before she started towards the living room.

Char had finally run her off to bed around five thirty, stretching himself out on her sofa and reclaiming her oldest throw as her own. She stopped just behind her arm chair, brow raised as she watched him snore; one arm tossed over his eyes while the other hung limply from the sofa. His legs were bent at the knee; one ankle over the arm while the led hung off the couch-same as his arm. But what got her was how at ease he seemed . . . and how loud he snored.

She shook her head, scanning the room for a second before she grabbed one of her fluffier pillows; taking aim and tossing it straight at his head. The pillow struck true, his last interrupted snore sounding more like a snort as he shot up from the cushions; looking around wildly before his eyes landed on her. She bit her lip, fightin back her giggles as the confusion melted from his features; his brows and lips setting in a deep scowl before he rolled his eyes. He turned, picking the pillow up and chucking it at her; making her squeal as she ducked to avoid it. He pushed off the couch, flicking the side of her head before he looped his arms over her shoulder; leading them both towards the kitchen.

"Too damn early for this shit. And you didn't use to be a morning person-what in the hell's happened to you, kid?"

Ripley leaned into his side, beaming up at him as he began to grouse; steering her towards the mugs and coffee while she giggled. Of course Char would remember her life long love affair with sleep; with how she refused to get out of bed until she'd absolutely had to while she was in college and interning with him at the shop. Hell more than a few times he'd driven just so she could sleep through the fifteen minute trip; squeezing as much precious sleep into her day before it started as she could.

But that had been a lifetime ago . . . and being the only person to care for her mother's health and to ensure that everything around them-bills, groceries, work, boosting, getting her Mom to and from appointments- was all taken care of had taught her to be an early riser. Sure she was still as pissy for the first few minutes but after that she pushed through. Besides it wasn't like there was anyone who usually saw her first thing in the morning. Even Sphinx didn't spend the night-the few times he had drifted off before her always ended in any empty bed the next morning. She shook herself, refusing to dwell on that particular train of thought.

Sphinx claimed to be willing for more but they hadn't been around one another long enough for him to prove it. And until she was one hundred percent sure about his intentions she wasn't going to gift him with an abundance of opportunities. He'd had over a year and a half-damn near twenty months to make a move . . . and she was tired of all the games and secrecy if he wasn't being sincere.

_Life was too fucking short for that nonsense._

"A lot, my favorite Charlatan. But I don't have the time or desire to go into all of it. You ready to head out?"

He shrugged, letting her step away to fill their cups as the coffee pot dinged; leaning against the counter as he watched the pot like a hawk. She grinned, shaking her head. Khail and Char had always fought over the first cup; bickering and picking-and occasionally rough housing until someone would emerge victorious. While the loser was often covered in half of the first cup for the their troubles. She knew it was childish but the small silly contest was just another trivial thing she'd missed since they'd both been away.

"I got time to grab a shower real quick? I think I have a clean shirt in the trunk."

Ripley nodded, pushing him towards the bedroom beyond the kitchen; following to show him the towels tossed in her makeshift linen closet. She grabbed two, pushing them into his hands as she started pulling out the ancient bottles of soap tucked beneath her sink. Being bald Char wouldn't really need much in the way of shampoo but she knew he would need soap. Just like she was sure he didn't want to smell like peonies and vanilla all day-despite how much fun she could have with it.

She turned, handing him the bottle of spearmint eucalyptus bodywash; rolling her eyes at his raised brow while she fought the urge to blush. She knew he was one of her oldest friends but seriously did he have to give her that look? She was an adult now-had been for a very longtime. And it wasn't too weird that she kept a spare bottle of soap just in case whoever needed to shower before they left . . . Okay maybe it was a little odd but damn it she was trying to be nice here!

"If you don't want it feel free to use mine. I'm sure Charm won't say anything if you come in smelling like Bath & Body Works."

Char rolled his eyes, taking the soap with a nod before he stepped through the red painted door into her bathroom; his whistle echoing as he shut the door behind him. She grinned again, covering her mouth as she heard him mutter to himself. At least he could appreciate all of the hard work she'd put into her home.

"Damnation kid, I might never leave this bathroom. Scratch a shower-I'm taking a damn bath."

She laughed, turning to go back into the kitchen when she spotted the laundry basket tucked beside her sink; brows furrowing when she noticed a dark button down shirt on top of her other clothes. She picked it up, inspecting it with a raised brow before she rolled her eyes; tossing it across her bed as she huffed. Seriously? Sphinx usually acted like he couldn't wait to leave but he actually left one of his shirts?

She glanced back, biting her lip before she shook it off; refusing to even entertain the passing thought that maybe he'd actually meant what he said. He'd just forgotten the shirt earlier in the week . . . and if she ever saw him without the others around she would let him know. But other than that she needed to keep her distance.

Now where in the hell was her phone?

_Because if she'd lost it again Atley would skin her._

* * *

Atley grumbled, taking the turn onto Pelican Drive a little wider-faster- than he should have. He didn't glance at his passenger, too harried and irritated to care if Sphinx minded being tossed around the car like a crash dummy. He'd been trying to call Ripley all morning, to let her know that Cacuzza had sent word to him about her brother but he kept getting her voicemail. Which meant she was either asleep-unlikely with her insomniac ways-, busy at work- another no go seeing as how he'd called the shop and no one had seen her- or she had company.

_And he was really hoping it was the later; because he'd been waiting to at least see the man who kept her so at odds. _

"God if something isn't wrong and she's just being weird I'm gonna kick her scrawny little ass."

Sphinx snorted beside him only to have to stead himself as they took the next turn a little too sharply, the taller boost bringing his left foot up to brace against his dash as they slid onto the next road. Sphinx glared at him before he sighed, smoothing his hair back into place even as he shook his head.

"She's fine, Jackson. Pro'lly forgot to charge her phone. _**Again**_. You _**know**_ how she loses the damn thing if she isn't on it."

Atley nodded as he slowed to turn into her driveway, stopping in the middle of the road as a thought hit him. He turned, looking to Sphinx skeptically. He'd already thought it was odd that Sphinx hadn't fought coming with him to check on Ripley-not that he would've refused to come but some resistance was almost expected. And this was the second time in twenty minutes he'd made some random comment about how it was probably nothing.

Sphinx shifted motioning to the house; arm outstretched as he glanced around the road glaring at Atley like he was insane. But Jackson couldn't shake the feeling that his friend really wasn't as bothered to be here as he should be . . . And how did he know that Ripley was constantly losing her cell-when she wasn't tossing them at walls or people?

"What the Hell, Atley? Are you gonna pull in or not? That's her driveway is it not?"

Atley leaned back, nodding before he turned to pull in. Only to feel the blood in his veins run ice cold at what was waiting on them. There parked behind Ripley's Chevelle like it belonged there was a vehicle he hadn't expected; one that he knew didn't need to be anywhere near the girl or their crew because of who owned it. Or rather the owner's crazy cop brother. He clenched his teeth, glaring at the pristine black 1970 Plymouth GTX 440 wasn't exactly common to find around Long Beach-especially not with the level of care Char had taken with it.

Oh he'd told him not to do this! To stay away from her until he was sure it was _**safe**_ for the kid to be around him and what did he do? Come right to her fucking home! Oh this wasn't going to do-_not at __**all!**_

Atley pulling up the driveway and off to the side, parking on the sandy grass before he cut the engine. Sphinx turned to him as he tossed his door open; leaving his keys in the ignition as he fought his way out of the deathtrap his seatbelt became. The stoic boost sighed, reaching over and undoing the catch; giving him a pointed look.

"What's all this about Jackson? Who's bloody car is that?"

Atley growled to himself, out of the car before Sphinx had the chance to ask his next question, making the man sigh and throw the door open; slamming it in his hurry to catch up to him. Sphinx kept pestering him as they powerwalked up the walkway; his questions becoming more persistent as they cleared the steps to her porch in seconds. They stopped before Ripley's door, Sphinx looking to him like he was crazy-until a laugh from behind the door made him stop.

"Honestly Atley you're beginning to worry me. What in the hell is-"

Sphinx's face became dangerously dark, the taller boost moving to bang on the door harder than necessary. Atley watched as the lavender blonde boost opened the door, her cheeks flushed and a smile on her lips despite the irritation coloring her eyes; only to pale when she saw Sphinx glaring down at her. She opened her mouth to speak when Sphinx practically pushed past her; his tone cold and dark as he rounded on her. Ripley however didn't cower the way she probably should have, glaring back up at him as she crossed her arms.

"What in the hell is going on, Girlie? You can't answer a phone but you can run around here all morning laughing and squealing-"

"It isn't any of your damned business what I was doing, you smug sonofabitch. And why do_** you**_ care if I'm not answering calls?"

Sphinx dipped, glowering at her as she stretched; meeting him head on as he seethed.

"Because _**people**_ have been trying to call you all bloody morning! To pass on news and to fucking check on you-not that you seem to _**care**_!"

"Oh-ho! That's fucking rich! I don't _**care?!**_ Don't you mean _**you?!**__"_

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she turned; glancing back into her kitchen as they heard movement. Sphinx's face darkened even more, the expression on his face promising something a bloody violent death while Ripley just looked to him like he was insane. But Atley Jackson was beginning to see that a lot of things in his world were fucking crazy. He went to speak, to try and clear up whatever in the hell was happening here when Char stepped into the kitchen; head ducked as he used the towel over his bare shoulders to wipe the water from his face and neck. The other boost didn't stop automatically, talking to Ripley as he moved towards the coffee pot; seemingly oblivious to the other people in the room.

"Hey Kid? You about ready to go? I know I already made you late but as soon as I grab a shirt I swear I'm ready."

Sphinx turned to Ripley, eyes blazing as she glared at him; answering Char's question as she slammed her door shut. The sound brought Char's face up, his eyes narrowing before he shrugged; nodding to both of them as he leaned against the counter. He finished drying his chest and neck, turning back to Ripley expectantly. Like he wasn't doing a damned thing wrong by being here . . .

"Its fine, Char. Take your time. I apparently have to suffer through another retard moment with the mental midget here."

Sphinx growled, opening his mouth to speak when Atley pushed him back; stepping between them as he started waving his arms.

"Jesus! Stop it, **stop it!** Enough alright?! You two hate each other-we all know it! Do you mind stopping the stupid feud long enough for me to do what I set out to?"

Sphinx huffed but waved him on, moving to drop onto the sofa with a decided pout as Ripley continued to glare at him. Sphinx crossed his arms, refusing to look at them as he grunted and grumbled; Ripley's eyes widening as outright stared at him.

"And to think I'm giving up my peace and quiet for _**this**_ shite."

Atley shook his head, moving out to catch Ripley by the shoulder as she moved towards the still grumbling boost; her fists balled as she ground her teeth. He watched her for a second, sighing heavily when she finally seemed to calm down enough not to go after the glowering giant behind them; though she still seemed to think she could set him ablaze by glaring at him.

"Hey-_**HEY!**_ I didn't come here for you two to start up, okay? I got news from Cacuzza early this morning and I know you'd want to know. He came along because-Oh hell I don't why he came along but he did alright? So stop bitching and bickering and listen. Luka says the word's come down-Khail is gonna get to walk away early sometime soon. Next couple of months, if that long."

Ripley's shoulders sagged as she nodded, motioning back to Char as he took a sip of his coffee; the gruff boost nodding to her with a shit eating grin. Sphinx growled under his breath, Ripley turning back to him with an exasperated look; throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Thank you Atley-for coming to tell me but I already know. Char stopped by last night to break the news . . . Christ Sphinx, really!? Stop growling! What are you, a dog or something?!"

* * *

Char raised a brow as the Sphinx snorted and rolled his eyes; sinking deeper in the couch as he refused to look in Ripley's direction in favor of glaring at him over Atley's shoulder. Jackson glanced back to Char, all of the anger he'd come in with seemingly gone as they shared a puzzled look; Ripley still looking to the glowering growling man expectantly. He knew he was out of the loop with a lot but what in the hell was going on _**here?**_ Sphinx didn't disappoint, shifting on the couch as he finally cut his eyes to the girl; the possessive glint there making Char's hackles rise on their own.

He'd seen plenty of other runners look at the kid like over the years, had busted more than a few heads of people too stupid to understand the word no but something about this was off. _Different._ This wasn't like when he and Khail had threatened to gut Frankie the Fish the first time the jerk had met her or even close to the arrogant Casanovas she'd occasionally played with. No this was more, almost territorial . . . but the question was why? It was no secret that Ripley and Sphinx had never quite gotten along; always bickering and picking with one another even when the other runner had refused to say a word. But now that he thought about it Khail _**had**_ always pushed it aside, claiming that he knew the man would never actually hurt her-despite the warnings he liked to dole out to his sister.

_Had Khail picked up on something the rest of them had missed? _

"Just trying to figure out how I get the riot act for Priest but you're fine to do this."

Ripley growled, pulling away from Atley as she moved to stand right in front of him; dipping to where their noses almost touched as she started bitching at him. Because Char had seen the kid at both her best and worst-and there wasn't any other way to describe this but bitching. She didn't seem to care that they had an audience-or that Jackson looked dangerously close to a stroke. No all she wanted was for the man glaring at her to see her point.

"Priest insulted our friends-_**your**_ friends! And made it her mission to point out how unladylike I was every chance she got! Both before and after she hurt Penn's feelings! And I wasn't going to say anything to you about that-_**you **_brought it up! Right before you slunk off to do whatever it is you do when you're not around!"

Sphinx's jaw clenched, the sound of teeth grinding against each other almost audible as he glowered up at her.

"I didn't_** slink**_ off, Girl-you tossed me out on my arse. And don't even try to pretend that I've called you a thousand fucking times and you haven't answered!"

She laughed, the sound sarcastic and grating as she looked at him like he was crazy; her eyes wide and mouth hanging open before she shook herself.

"Golly gee I wonder why?! Who in their right mind wants to have this conversation when they don't have to! Why would I subject myself to this for _**no**_ fucking reason other than you're bored-"

Char watched the Sphinx closely as he pushed to his feet, glaring at her before he pushed by her; slamming the door as he made his way out into the yard without so much as another word. Atley turned to Ripley, giving her a beseeching look before he sighed; shaking his head.

"_**DAMN IT!**_ This isn't how I wanted this to go! What in the hell is he talking about?! He's tried to call you? Over the shit at lunch the other day?"

Ripley waved him off, reaching up to run her hands down her face as she growled into her palms. Char chuckled, taking steady measured steps as he moved behind her; handing her his half full cup of coffee before he slung an arm over her shoulders. Jackson flinched when she leaned into him, taking the cup and downing the rest before she shuddered; looking to the mug then back to him.

"You know what, Atley ask him. Because if he's really serious about this bullshit then he'll tell you. And if he isn't then I really don't want anyone else to know. Christ Char what did you put in that? Dead cat?"

He shrugged, taking the cup back before he nudged her towards the back of her house. She rolled her eyes but went, grumbling to herself as she pushed through her kitchen and back into her bedroom.

"_This is **bullshit**! Sent to my room in my own **damn house**_."

Char chuckled before he turned back to Jackson, straightening as the man's exasperation melted back into the cold wrath he'd seen before. He tossed the empty mug up, careful to keep any of the surving coffee droplets from hitting the ground as he watched Jackson glare at him. Christ, no wonder he and Khail had gotten on so damned good. They were both crazy as fuck . . . and could make you want to spill all of your secrets just to stop them from glaring at you.

"I take it you're pissed I'm here, right?"

Atley snorted, burying both hands into his hair before he shrugged; shifting on his feet.

"At first yeah but now I'm just pissed she didn't answer the phone. And that apparently the two people I see the most are hiding something from me and everyone else! _***SIGH***_ She said anything to you about this shit?"

Char shrugged, deciding not to bring Jackson into the fold. Khail would hear about all of this before the end of the day-from someone he was sure but he wasn't about to rat the kid out to anyone in her new crew. Especially since he wasn't a hundred percent sure what he would be ratting about.

"Not yet-though I expect to get an earful on our way to the shop."

Atley stilled, seeming stunned before he nodded; his shoulders relaxing just enough that he didn't seem about ready to snap his own neck.

"Oh . . . So you're going back to charm's? How's that gonna work out with everything else? I mean, the cops know you worked there before when you ran-"

Char waved him off, shrugging again. It wasn't any of Jackson's business if he decided to boost again but he wasn't about to let the man give him any lip about picking up where he left off. If anything the less he knew the safer they all were. It was a hard learned lesson but he would keep to it.

"Charm's fine with it and I'm not going back into the life-not anytime soon. Besides, Mars and I haven't spoken in years so if he starts pushing buttons he doesn't have anything to push with. Charm's going out for some surgery and the kid's gonna need the help-with only two other people in the shop . . . and it's gonna be nice to do something normal. You don't have a problem with that, right Jackson?"

Atley was still for a few long moments before he nodded, extending his hand with as friendly of a smile as he ever gave.

"No man. No problem at all. Just be careful alright? She's family. And I'd hate to see anything happen to her because any of us got careless."

Char took the offered hand, giving Jackson's knuckles an extra pointed squeeze before he let him go.

"Oh trust me Atley, I get it. But you don't need to worry about me. Now the big sonofabitch pouting outside might have a few broken bones coming his way if he talks to her like that again but _**again**_-that won't be coming from just me."

* * *

_And next time Penn! _


	15. Fleas

_Ripley and Raines and the Flea Market. What else is there to say?  
_

* * *

**Fleas**

Ripley bit her lip, trying not to grin as Memphis looked over the rows of furniture tucked beneath the tin awning. The eldest member of Raines family was awed by the San Jose flea market, constantly getting distracted by the plethora of odds and ends scattered over table tops and in bins. Raines turned, the widening of blue eyes letting her know that she'd better keep up with him. Or she was going to have to go to the office and page him. _**Again.**_ One would think that an infamous boost would be able to keep his bearings in a simple outdoor market but apparently Randal Raines sense of direction died a horrible bloody death the second he was out of a car.

_And she was tired of trying to keep her eye on him __**and**__ look for suitable furniture for Penn._

She rolled her eyes, moving to follow Raines as he turned; heading towards a stall three rows down with blinking lights and car memorabilia hanging off of the sides. God could this idiot not break away from their stereotypical boost personas long enough to help find his daughter a bed?! Sure she thought that the old Cadillac signs and Ford Mustang hubcaps were just as great as he did but they needed to stay on task. Now once they found furniture for their resident princess then they could spend the rest of the day browsing through the junk.

But as she opened her mouth to speak her eyes landed on something that was all too perfect. There above a dozen boxes of die cast cars and a random assortment of spare parts were two tin signs that she couldn't pass up even if she wanted to. One was a faded tin dealership ad, a pristine blue 70 Chevelle Malibu parked on a sunny strip while a positively ravishing pinup girl was seated on the hood. Smiling coyly as she winked, her black sixties styled bathing suit displaying plentiful curves while her blonde curls were swept over her shoulder. The car itself was a year younger than the one she was thinking of but it was close enough that its owner would appreciate the gesture. Especially since Chevelle memorabilia was getting harder to stumble across. Everyone who had one seemed determined to turn them into Low-riders or dope cars-something she and Sphinx both hated with a passion.

Actually that had been their first conversation that hadn't turned into an argument . . . and the only time they'd actually been out together that he hadn't freaked when someone saw them. But hopefully if he was serious then maybe that would change now-if she ever worked up the nerve to speak to him again after he'd stormed out over Char. Ripley shook herself, turning to the other with a sad smile; knowing that Otto would proudly display the joke-regardless of what the others thought. The sign was simply old and battered, rusted and damaged but it was perfect. She'd seen them scattered everywhere around Long Beach in her youth, the bright red letters against fading beige a vibrant warning to the citizens of their home.

_Lock your car up or it'll be gone in 60 seconds._

She grinned, turning to find the proprietor; making sure that the other few people crowded around didn't try to steal her finds first. A hand on her shoulder made her turn, laughter bubbling forth before she could stop it at what Raines was barely able to hold up for her approval. The pedal car was large and cumbersome, made to look like a combination of an old Rolls Royce and a Model T. But what got her was the pretty pastel pink paint and silver details; the hood ornament a tiny silver crown that looked so much like the ones that had been on Penn's walls.

Memphis grinned, shifting the car as he almost dropped it; forcing her to help him catch the awkward toy. The car itself seemed sturdy enough, the body actually made of metal and rubber instead of plastic while real thin tires sat on surprisingly sturdy spokes and axles. He shifted, his cheeks tinting pink as he nodded towards the toy; the joy and worry in his eyes making Ripley bite her lip all over again. He was so excited and proud to have found this . . . and apparently terrified that she didn't think Penn would like it.

But it already the three things the kid needed to loved it-namely it was pink, it had a crown and was so damned cute it was almost sickening.

"Do-do you think she would like it?_** I**_ haven't really gotten her any toys yet . . . and she could ride this around the yard and at the shop if she's there. And look!"

Memphis tapped the side, the metal tinging slightly as he started babbling; going on and on about all of the things they could do to the toy to make it better if his daughter didn't take to it immediately.

"Its metal so we can even sand it down and paint it if she doesn't like the color. Hell we'll probably end up doing it anyway with the way everyone in my family seems to wreck at least once a week. And when she gets bigger we could probably rig something to turn it into a little go cart or-"

Ripley laughed, reaching out and laying her hand over his mouth; shaking her head as she damn near cackled. Oh he was too fucking cute to keep doing this. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from laughing every single time he looked at the car if he didn't stop talking! But she still found herself nodding, agreeing as helped him get a better grip on the car to take it to the register.

"It's perfect Raines. But do us a favor? Shut up or I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens at the next meet. Got it?"

Memphis stilled before he rolled his eyes, shaking her off as they made their way towards the cashier; grumbling even though the smile never left his lips.

"Whatever, Guadimus. You're just pissed you didn't find it first. She's going to love this! Hell maybe she'll actually like me more than you if I give her this."

Ripley rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a sigh; motioning back to the other two signs as the proprietor stepped up to take the kiddie car from them.

"Hi, this and the other two signs above those parts please."

* * *

Memphis raised a brow, looking to the Chevelle sign before he rolled his eyes again. Only to perk and grin at the theft sign, letting loose a sarcastic bark of laughter as the younger clerk handed Ripley the first wrapped sign.

"Oh shit, Ripley. I didn't think they still_** made**_ these things! I remember they used to be everywhere but now you barely see them. Why get the Malibu sign though? You're a diehard SS disciple all the way."

Ripley winked, moving to dig her wallet out of the massive bag she'd brought with her; her hair curling wildly around her shoulders and face. Memphis stilled, momentarily shocked by how happy she looked; how much younger and just content she seemed buying the signs and being away from the rest of the shit their crew seemed to stay in. But as she spoke, her mood changed; falling and darkening to the point that she looked more like he was used to.

"I know. Otto's going to flip his shit when he sees it . . . and the other sign is for Atley. He's always trying to figure out what to give the brooding bastard he calls a friend and if I find something I think might work I always pick it up for him. Atley hates all of this shopping shit anyway so it works out pretty well."

Memphis blinked, stunned at the piece of information. Atley had always groaned to the other members of the Old School about Sphinx's birthdays and Christmas, never completely sure what to give the quiet mean boost. Until he would pop up one day and start crowing about how he'd come across the perfect thing. Just last year he'd managed to coerce a rare true smile out of the stoic bastard when he'd presented him with a brand new wool pea coat, the black thick jacket quickly replacing the one he'd always worn during the colder months of the year.

"You do that _**every**_ year? Even last Christmas?"

Ripley nodded, pushing a crisp $50 into the shopkeeper's hand before Memphis could get to his wallet; accepting her change and the handwritten receipt before she shifted her signs beneath her arm. Memphis gave her a warning look but she waved it off, helping him resituate the toy car until he could carry it a little easier. She caught the sleeve of his coat, tugging him back towards the furniture he'd been distracted from; continuing their conversation as she looked over the booths the past.

"Yeah. I stepped out to smoke a bowl with Mirror one night when Sphinx had just pulled up. And we all know Mirror can't waste an opportunity to aggravate Sphinx. So when he went to push by us I wasn't too terribly shocked that Mirror started talking, practically blocked his way into the garage while he started pulling on his jacket and asking if Sphinx ever took it off. I could see it was getting old so I dropped Atley the hint."

Memphis nodded as he smirked, turning to follow Ripley as she started towards a set of black furniture further away from the others.

"Don't I though. I swear I have no idea why he likes to push Sphinx's buttons but ever since they met Mirror's made it his mission to keep Sphinx on his toes."

Ripley chuckled, giving him a soft smile before she motioned for him to sit the car on the mattress; running her hands over the pillow topped bed before she turned to inspect the dresser and mirror. The black furniture looked more like it belonged in a teenager's room but the headboard had all of these flowers and plants carved into it; the cut aways letting light shine through. The dresser drawers had the same carvings etched into the dark wood, though they were missing a few pulls and the mirror itself was cracked down at the bottom. She looked over the dresser critically, pulling hard to open a drawer before she nodded.

Memphis turned, looking at the price tag Ripley pulled off of the top of the headboard; blinking at the number before he shook his head. That couldn't be right. They had to want more than $250 for the set. Hell even with the damaged dresser and mirror the bed was worth more than that. Ripley looked up, her eyes scanning the other pieces near them before she shrugged; handing him the tag as she moved to walk away.

"Tag says the price is for all of this-mattress and box springs included. I know a full is a little big for Penn right now but look at it this way-Hex can make her some toddler rails if she can't get used to it. And this will last her for a while."

He raised a brow, feeling his cheeks grow warm as she rolled her eyes; pointing back towards the set.

"Everything is solid oak, Raines. The inside of the drawers are lined with cedar so they'll keep. We can pick out new pulls and fix the tracks easy enough if some of the other drawers are hard to open. Is $250 okay? I don't think we're going to find a better deal than this one. If you need the help I brought enough with me to cover it. We can always settle up later-it's what Atley and I always do."

Suddenly Memphis wondered just how well Sphinx would handle hearing that Ripley helped their friend pick his presents. Would it endear her to the stoic man or would he be insulted? Memphis shook himself; shifting on his feet as he pulled out his wallet and fingered through the cash he'd brought. Junie and Otto had sworn that they wouldn't find anything of quality for less than a solid grand, Otto pushing $500 into his hands as he and Ripley had set out from the garage before he could argue. He sighed, pulling out three bills and handing them to her; giving her a pointed look.

"Here. This should more than cover it. And you're going to keep the change to make up for that stunt with the car, Kid."

Ripley gave him a look that all but screamed that she would do exactly the opposite, rolling her eyes as she moved to find the person in charge of selling furniture as she waved him off.

"Sure, sure Raines. I'm going to find whoever and pay-we can argue about money later. But first we need to get this on the back of Hex's truck-before we find anything else to fill it up."

Memphis snorted; shaking his head, idly wondering just how many of Sphinx's presents from Atley had actually been hers. And why neither of the crazy idiots had ever said anything. He crossed his arms, leaning against his daughter's new dresser with a loud huff as he closed his eyes.

_Probably because Atley knew better than to argue with the insane woman._

* * *

_yeah . . .  
_


	16. Furnished

_And we extend Penn's vocabulary in Three, two, one . . .  
_

* * *

**Furnished**

Atley grunted, lifting as much as he could while Hex pulled; Sphinx pushing against the other side of the dresser as they fought to get it over the threshold. When Memphis had called, excited and gloating over finding Penn's perfect furniture for less than $300 they'd all breathed a sigh of relief. One more thing done for the toddler was one less thing they had to worry about. And considering Ripley had been the one to pick the set-and the hardware to replace the existing pulls-no one had second guessed the decision.

Until Raines had pulled up in Hex's truck, the bed loaded down with furniture and bags; with a leaning tower of small things for the house piled precariously on the bench seat beside Ripley.

At first he'd thought that maybe Raines had finally snapped under the pressure, that he'd lost his sanity and Ripley had been drug along for the ride. But the second she'd stepped out of the car, handing bag after bag to Kip and Tumbler he knew she'd gone as crazy as Raines had. That was the only logical explanation he could find as to why his longtime friends had done this to them. Because who in their right mind picked 200 lbs of solid oak furniture for a two year old?!

Sphinx growled, pushing hard as Hex groaned; nearly toppling back as the dresser finally slid over the ancient door step of the Raines household. Atley sighed sagging against his side of the dresser for a minute as Hex stepped back to roll his shoulder. Sphinx glared at both of them, scrambling to compensate for the loss of leverage as the dresser started to slide back out of the house. Atley jumped, he and Hex reaching out and catching their side of the monstrous piece of furniture; both blinking as Sphinx started to curse and rant.

It was odd to see the normally stoic boost start to crack but the man had been odder than usual since their lunch with Priest and the others. He'd rarely spoken and seemed sullen, either glaring and grunting at any attempt to talk or staring off into space before he and Ripley had argued over Char's sudden reappearance. Plus they'd been fighting this damn thing for almost half an hour.

_**Everyone**__ was getting irritated with the fucking dresser. _

"_**Really?!**_ You two bloody bastards decide to take a break now?! You're worse than the fucking kids!"

Atley glared at Sphinx over the top of the dresser as Hex started pulling it back into the house; none of them aware of their tiny audience until a small high voice right beside his ear made all three of them jump.

"Uncle Atley what's a bastard?"

Sphinx got it the worst, having to drop to his knees hard to catch the dresser as Atley jerked towards Penn; Hex squawking as he jumped back and away from the unexpected noise. Leaving the now glowering grumbling Sphinx partially trapped beneath the heavy dresser; promising a violent bloody death for both of them if they didn't help him get the dresser inside before it crushed his knees.

"I swear to God and all that's holy- you two sodding wankers pick this bleeding thing up or I'm going to_** gut**_ the lot of you!"

Atley ran a hand down his face, moving to help again as Hex rolled his eyes; rubbing a hand over his chest as he dipped and took in a deep breath. Penn just looked between them, tiny brow raised as she watched them. Hex looked to him, Atley shrugging before they both grabbed the dresser. Only to drop it again as Penn voiced her previous question.

_Oh Junie and Memphis were going to skin them alive for this shit!_

"Uncle Atley you didn't answer. What's a bastard? And how come Mr. Sphinx's so mad?"

Atley closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he prepared to lie his ass off; only to nearly crow in victory as Ripley rounded the hallway corner into the living room. Penn's eyes locked on the older girl, her previous curiosity forgotten as she grinned and dove. Ripley rolled her eyes but caught her, swinging her up to settle on her left hip as she crossed the living room. Nodding indulgently as the tiny girl started to chatter.

"Auntie Ripley! You're back! Did you and Daddy Memphis have fun at the bug markets?"

Ripley stopped just beside them, closing her eyes as she let her head fall back slightly; exhaling slowly as she her lips trembled. Atley ducked his head to hide his grin, Hex snickering beside him as they picked their end back up. It was getting harder and harder to ignore that-for all of the new people Penn had met in the past few days-Ripley and the Halliwells were among her favorites. Sure the toddler wasn't exactly afraid of the rest of them but she sought Ripley out every chance she could, looking for Otto and Junie if her first choice wasn't in sight.

_And Ripley was hardly ever out of her sight if Penn could help it._

Small hands touched Ripley's cheeks, making her look to the toddler in her arms as Penn's little hands moved over her face inquisitively. Atley stilled, watching amazed as Guadimus let the girl touch her; sticky little fingers moving from her cheeks to her lips before trailing back up to her eyes to pet her long lashes. Ripley blinked, shifting Penn to reach up and wipe at her face; earning a happy peal of laughter from the little girl as she locked her arms around her neck.

"Auntie Ripley! You made a funny face!"

Ripley rolled her eyes, giving Penn a warning look before she sighed; shifting her to rest on her opposite hip as she moved closer to the door. The lavender blonde boost raised a brow at the stalled movers before she shrugged, hugging Penn just a little tighter as the girl leaned out to wave to Sphinx. Who just sighed loudly and rolled his eyes skyward, his lips moving as he grumbled and groused. But most of the hostility seemed to wane away, his words having hardly any bite at all as he nodded to Ripley.

"Oh fer the love o'-_**Move**_! This thing's not exactly light here."

Ripley stopped; raising a brow at Sphinx for a moment before she turned to look towards the kitchen, her voice raising enough to carry without ever sounding aggravated or hassled. Even though Atley knew from the slight tick to her left eye that she was definitely both. Then again Penn had adopted the habit of using her as a personal jungle gym and she was in a crowded house during the summer. A time she reserved for her strictly legal obligations to give herself at least a tiny bit of a break.

"I am **aware** of that Sphinx-I _**did**_ pick it out. Which is why Kip and Tumbler were supposed to help you move the furniture. _**GUYS?**_ What are you doing?"

A loud thud sounded from down the hall, followed by what sounded like a small herd of elephants tearing down the hallways before Tumbler and Kip pushed into the den; Freb and Mirror on their heels. Ripley's eyes narrowed as three of the four ducked their heads, Mirror the only one who met her glare head on.

"You rang, _Sexy_?"

Ripley rolled her eyes before Penn spoke, bringing her eyes snapping to Mirror as the shorter boost flinched; folding in on himself while the others choked back groans and giggles.

"Auntie Ripley, what's sexy mean?"

Ripley closed her eyes for a long moment before she turned her back on the Youngbloods, reaching up to push Penn's hair out of her face as she spoke. Atley choked back a snicker of his own, Hex's shoulders shaking as he laid his head on the dresser; the piece of furniture jittering slightly as he fought laughing. Even Sphinx looked dangerously close to losing it, his lips tugged to the side even as he tried to keep glaring at the slackers behind Ripley.

"Nothing, honey. Mirror's just being silly. You don't repeat it and everything will be fine, okay?"

Penn nodded sagely, turning to look at Mirror before she sighed and shook her head; crossing her tiny arms and leaning against Ripley a little heavier.

"Boys are **weird**."

Ripley nodded, glancing over Penn to glare at Mirror; who had the intelligence to look afraid. But all of that changed as Penn looked up again, eyes wide and excited as she reached up and tugged on Ripley's fishtail braid; causing the braid to come lose and ringlets to start falling around her face.

"_**Oooh!**_ Aunt Ripley, I gots 'nother question!"

Ripley sighed, reaching up and shaking her hair free; motioning to the idiots to move and help. She turned back to Penn, no one pointing out the toddler had a handful of curls; twisting the lavender blonder curls over her fingers as she waited for her finish.

"_**WELL?!**_ What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Get over there and help them! That freaking thing is a lot heavier than it looks! _***SIGH* **_what was your question, Pennelope?"

Penn straightened, head held high and little shoulders squared as she opened her mouth.

"Aunt Ripley, what's a bastard?"

Several things happened simultaneously. Kip and Tumbler both squawked, turning to Penn as Mirror leapt back and screamed that he didn't teach her that word. Hex finally lost the battle against his snickers, dropping the dresser completely as he grabbed his stomach; laughing long and hard as he fell back onto his ass on the hardwoods. Atley jerked at the scream Ripley let loose, moving to keep her from killing the kids as they all backed away from her; Penn still tugging on her curls insistently as she asked her question again.

Which left just Sphinx holding the dresser, trying to keep it from sliding back down the steps before he lost his grip; the solid black oak falling on his foot. He growled, cursing aloud as Ripley's head jerked to him; Atley moving to cover Penn's ears as she handed the toddler off.

"_**SON OF A BITCH!**_ Don't drop the damned thing!"

She moved, grabbing Hex from the floor before they picked up the closest end of the dresser; the Irishman laughing so hard he was crying even as Ripley glared at him. Kip snapped out of his daze, moving to help them as Tumbler slid across the top of the dresser; landing beside Sphinx before he started trying to lift the heavy chest off the still cursing boost's feet. After a few hectic moments they succeeded, pulling the black dresser inside and to the side before Ripley moved to check on Sphinx; grumbling under her breath as Penn jumped from Atley's arms to latch onto Hex's shoulders.

The toddler still pestering the adults around her for the answer to her question.

"Uncle Hex! Aunt Ripley won't tell me what a bastard is!"

* * *

_That's all for now kiddies!  
_


	17. Proper

_Okay this is going to be a smaller update while I wait for my next round of tests. Gotta keep the boredom at bay right? I apologize before hand for any grammatical errors you might find; it's been an odd last few days. No major warnings-other than language and some fluffy bits. And yes, I know they're fluffy bits. No on kill me just yet. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Proper**

Sphinx shifted awkwardly in his spot on his couch, wincing as Ripley worked her fingers over his now throbbing foot. When the idiots had let the dresser fall he'd known-from both the pain and the pop that at least one of his toes had been damn close to dislocated. But the second Tumbler had used the top like a bloody slide he'd lost all hope of escaping unscathed. Especially since they'd dropped it again before the group of them had been able to maneuver the blasted thing to its proper place indoors.

He shifted again, trying his best to appear comfortable as the lavender blonde smoothed her fingertips over the swollen tender flesh of his third left toe; pointedly ignoring the fact that he'd finally found his opportunity. Ripley had been quick to run or hide since their discussions the week prior; never letting the two of them be alone together for more than a few seconds before she'd find some reason to leave. When the crew had gone to disperse from the Raines household Sphinx had seized his shot; pointedly telling the girl that he needed her to check his foot even when he'd known he could reset whatever damage himself.

Ripley had raised a brow at him but shrugged, agreeing to take him home even after Atley had overheard and offered to take him to the docs. But now that he had her alone-in his own home for the first time oddly enough-he couldn't do anything but fight his nerves.

Before he'd had a complete list of things to talk with her about; things they needed to discuss to clear the air between them. Like how he hadn't known that she'd taken his picking and pestering to heart; how he hadn't been serious whenever they would fight or bicker-merely keeping up appearances to give them some semblance of privacy (and because he enjoyed having someone who wasn't afraid to pester him back). He'd planned to tell her that while it wasn't something he normally did he'd decided that they needed to at least try to be _**together**_ in some shape or form. That if things didn't work it wouldn't be because they didn't give it a fighting chance.

But now as she knelt in front of his couch, working the topical analgesic into his skin he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to start the conversation they so desperately needed to have. He scowled cringing as she pushed the dislodged phalange back into its socket; the wet pop as sickening to hear as it was relieving to feel. He wiggled his toes experimentally; his shoulders relaxing as the joint creaked and popped, the pain ebbing away bit by bit.

_Well at least he didn't have to go to the hospital now. _

Ripley watched him wiggle his toes before she sighed, giving him a deadpan look as she reached out and caught his foot again; stilling his movement while she slowly wrapped the appendage with the Ace bandage she'd insisted on stopping and purchasing. She'd looked at him like he was insane when he'd suggested that she use one of his older ones, her eyes widening comically and her mouth falling open before she'd shook her head and firmly told him no. She hadn't cared that he'd been the only person to use the wraps-or that he'd cleaned them properly; going on and on about how he was just inviting some nasty infection or bacteria to fester in his skin like she had firsthand knowledge. She shifted on her knees, sitting up a little straighter as she tugged the fabric taut; the careful measured movements letting him know that she had done this before.

But with the way she and her brother went at everything they faced it wasn't too surprising to think that she'd doctored her fair share of wounds.

_Or inflicted them for that matter._

"You'll need to ice this and stay off the foot for the rest of the night. It's going to be bruised and sore but if it doesn't start to feel better then you're going to need to have it looked at."

He shook himself, gray green locking with aqua as she cut her eyes to him; her bottom lip firmly between her teeth as she finished the last pass around his ankle. She kept his gaze for a few moments until he dipped his chin to her, her cheeks flushing prettily as she ducked her head and sighed. Finally she pushed up and into a crouch, balancing on the balls of her feet as she ran her hands down her face; yawning loudly before she shook herself.

He could tell that she'd slept about as much as he had, from both her subdued attitude and the dark circles shining beneath the seldom worn makeup. But even though she seemed as exhausted and tired as he was something_** had**_ changed since they'd spoken last. It was like the world wasn't weighing on her as heavily as it had been, like she could actually breathe for the first time in years now that her brother's release was imminent rather than just hopeful. She turned moving to grab her bag when she lost her balance, catching herself on his thighs before she stopped to think; her cheeks darkening as she moved to pull away and stand.

Sphinx moved first, catching her left wrist as he tugged her to him; his free hand moving to brush her bangs away from her eyes before he cupped her cheek. If he didn't act now, do something to prove he'd been serious before then he doubted he would get a second chance. Just like he knew-despite what he wanted to do that if he pushed her she would bolt. Meaning he had to do this just right-without bolloxing it the way he had before.

He swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat, forcing the words past his lips like his life depended on them.

"_**Stay**_. Please?"

Ripley blinked owlishly at him before she closed her eyes, her lips tugging down into a frown. Sphinx leaned in as he tugged her closer, ghosting his lips over hers as he let her wrist go. Both of his hands went to her face, cupping her cheeks as he cradled her against him. Ripley's eyes fluttered open, searching his before she leaned into his touch; her moist eyes closing again as her tongue darted over her lips. He knew it was a simple touch, something that wouldn't normally mean much to anyone else but to him-to them it was groundbreaking. Neither of them were overly fond of being handled and pawed at, both of them skittish of touch for their own reasons. And while he had his doubts if Ripley's were as deeply ingrained as his she was just as damned paranoid; never trusting fast movements and always looking for the next blow to come.

Finally she let out a shuddering breath, her tongue flicking across his thumb as she wet her lips again; her eyes downcast even as she leaned into his touch just the tiniest bit more.

"I-I don't know, Sphinx. I don't think that's for the best-"

He eased his lips against hers, swallowing her protests as her hands moved to fist in the material of his shirt; her throaty little moan rebutting her last statement. Sphinx took his time, his lips moving over hers in lazy contented kisses; neither rushing to part even as their lungs started to burn. Eventually he pulled back just enough to speak; his lips still hovering over hers.

"It wasn't what you thought-_**before**_. Priest kept goin' on and on 'bout being new here. 'Bout wanting to get out and meet people every time we've had to share a space. And I figured Atley'd be as good a test as any. He'd either break her o' all her snobbery or he'd vindicate her . . . But I was serious before- **not **because I'm bored or there's nothing better about. I want _**you**_-not her. Same as I always do."

Ripley looked to him from beneath her lashes, big watery eyes so open and vulnerable Sphinx felt his chest tighten almost painfully as he realized something crucial. This had been what had been missing, why he'd never attempted more than what they'd had despite his own random passing thoughts. Ripley was as guarded as he was-more so in her own quirky little ways- but to see that she was willing to drop even a few of her walls made him hopeful. The idea of forming more with her had steadily gained appeal since he'd started honestly considering it; and to be perfectly honest he was tired of being alone when he wasn't with her or the others. They had a chance here for something more; something real from the way she was looking at him and the way his heart was practically beating out of his chest. And he wasn't about to let it slip away because he had doubts on whether or not it would be lasting or fleeting.

"I don't _***SIGH***_ I don't want to go back to the way things were. I-if we do this then no secrets. No more sneaking or lying to the others-and no one else. If you don't want that; can't do that then-"

Sphinx kissed her again, a quick and reassuring press of lips before he nodded; resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm game for that, Love but _are __**you?**_ This is gonna be a two way street."

Ripley leaned back, lips pursed and brow raised.

"What do you mean? _**You're**_ the one who didn't want the others to know. I mean I wasn't too keen on having everybody involved in my personal life but I'm not _**ashamed **_of the fact that I'm sleeping with you-"

Sphinx's face darkened as he huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved to rest his cheek against hers with a sigh.

"I didn't want them involved because of how bloody nosy they all are. And you **know** the second we tell 'em anything they'll all have their own opinions about how horrible of an idea all o' this is. Specially with how we usually carry on with another-not that it matters now. What I mean is you're gonna hafta to talk to me when something's under your skin. Not just bottle it up until you finally snap."

Ripley blushed darkly, glancing away with a shrug even as she leaned into him; letting him savor just being able to touch and be touched. But her words made him scowl; his elation short lived as he felt her start to stiffen.

"Yeah well I'm not going to apologize for freaking out on you-because honestly you didn't seem interested in anything outside of our physical association. I mean, one minute you acted like you wanted me then you didn't spare me a glance. What was I supposed to think? It's not like you actually came to me and asked to sit down and discuss all of this."

Sphinx sighed, turning her to face him as he dipped; their noses touching as he locked eyes with her. She looked about ready to start crying again-something he desperately wanted to keep from happening. Seeing her break before had been bad enough but if she started now he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. If there was one thing in the world he'd ever learned from his time with his uncle in London it was that it never did well to make a woman cry.

_Especially one that was likely to start shooting or burning things once the tears and hurt subsided to the anger that was usually quick to follow._

"Hey now, none o' that. I _***SIGH***_ I'm not going to make you any grand promises, Girlie. I'm not gentle or kind-I know I'm an ass and a selfish one at that. But I swear that so long as _**you're**_ willing to try_** I'll**_ do as right by you as I can. I'm never going to carry on long conversations; I'm not much for all of the drama and rules the others seem to thrive in but I promise to listen. To have your back-even if you think I won't."

Ripley looked at him for a few long heartbeats, her eyes unreadable before her lips tugged to the side and she smiled. Honest to God smiled at him like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen as her hands slid up his chest to settle on either side of his neck. She shifted closer, the smile never truly leaving her lips even as she spoke.

"Can-can we just talk tonight? Clear the air? I admit that I've always wondered about a few things . . . and our lives might be easier if you knew more than whatever Atley's let slip when he's had a few too many."

Sphinx smirked even as he rolled his eyes skyward, grumbling good naturedly as she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh fer the love of God. Just like a bloody woman. I agree to all of your wants and demands and the first thing you want to do is _**talk**_."

"Yeah well most men say more than ten words a year so imagine all of the concessions I'm making here."

He snorted, dodging her next smack with a dark grin.

"I say more than ten words a year, Girlie."

"Ten _**nice**_ things?"

Sphinx stilled, giving her a deadpan look as she leaned back and crossed her arms; obviously undeterred by his expression. It was nice to see she still wasn't going to cower from him or consent to something just to keep them from arguing. In all honesty her mouth and attitude had been what had drawn him in to begin with; pushing him to pick and pester her just to see how far her courage and temper extended. Over time what had been mild amusement and moderate annoyance grew to a begrudging respect; only to blossom into the affection he held for her now. He knew they were too different to ever coexist peacefully but as long as she didn't start to change or whither he could live with that knowledge.

_If anything it would make life more interesting._

"Did we not just cover that I'm _**not**_ nice?"

Ripley kept her serious expression for a few moments longer than he'd expected her to but finally her grin broke through; her eyes shining as she relaxed just the slightest bit more. She settled into his hold; not seeming to mind when his hands slid down her body to rest solidly on her hips.

"Oh trust me, I know. But so long as you're _**nicer**_ to me then you'll survive the rest of the year."

He leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he braced himself for his next question. He knew they'd pretty much covered everything but something in him wouldn't let him go on blind faith and the tentative agreement they'd just made. He wanted to ask her, to give her the opportunity to answer him plainly so they both knew where they stood. And the unspoken consequences of breaking away from what they were attempting.

"You _**want**_ to see each other, then?** Proper** like?"

She blushed so brightly her cheeks were almost purple but she nodded; pressing her lips against the corner of his jaw as she answered him. He felt the rest of the tension he'd carried the past week-past months start to ebb and fade; her words easing his anxiety rather than increasing it the way entering committed relationships usually did.

_God why had it taken this long to stumble upon this?_

"Proper."

* * *

_Yep. I'm officially insane now. On to the next one!_


	18. Brooklynn

_Okay I've had a lot of questions about Sway and Memphis-and all I'm willing to say at this point is we'll have to wait and see. That however doesn't mean I'm so evil that I won't give the eldest Raines a little love. _

* * *

**Brooklynn**

Memphis hunched beneath the open hood of the cherry red 350GT 64 Mustang, grinding his teeth as he angled the work light to inspect the motor. Not that there was much left at this point-the damn thing was almost shot! The heads were warped, the radiator had a hole the size of his fist-though at this point it was impossible to tell if it was from the piston blowout, serious overheating or something else -and she'd thrown not one but two rods! And that wasn't even counting he crack in the engine, the obvious warping to the axles he'd spotted before or the burnt oil smell still lingering beneath the hood. He shifted, glaring at the almost worthless hunk of metal; trying to find any piece of the motor that didn't need to be completely rebuilt.

Whoever drove this poor car had no clue how to treat her . . . and now Otto wanted him to completely overhaul it.

_Christ it would be less expensive to buy a new engine outright!_

He snorted, wiping his brow as sweat started to trickle down and into his eyes; knowing as soon as he spotted the new clean spot on his sleeve that he'd left a black greasy streak over his left eye. Great. Now he had to go home and shower before he could go run his errands-including going back to the grocery store to grab Penn's coveted grape juice.

_Because his daughter was convinced she would die if she drank the apple juice Tumbler had grabbed by mistake._

Memphis sagged against the front of the car, letting his eyes close as he tried to figure out the first course of action for this poor engine . . . Only to groan when a bubbly bright voice called out to him.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

He pushed away from the car, opening his mouth to snap when he stopped; momentarily floored by what-or rather who was waiting on him. The woman was absolutely gorgeous with dark blonde hair; fringe bangs falling to just above her brows while the rest hung around her face and shoulders in this straight sleek curtain of spun gold and caramel. Her eyes were big and expressive, bright cyan framed with dark lashes above a sculpted nose and perfect pouty lips; all coming together in a soft heart shaped face.

The woman looked at him for a moment before she shifted, letting him notice the painted on black pants; the light blue blouse hugging her figure while her grey heeled boots brought her eyes to his chin. She glanced towards the main portion of the garage before she stopped; her expression becoming coy as she brushed her hair out of her face. After a few moments she smiled, eyes dancing as she stepped forward; pointing to the car he'd been working on.

"Can it be saved? The car I mean."

Memphis blinked before he nodded dumbly, tugging the rag from his back pocket as he realized he still had grease all over his face. He wanted to tell her no-that she'd managed to fuck her poor engine beyond repair but he didn't. Instead he found himself falling into the same pattern of thought Otto had tried to impart before. The car could be fixed-with a shitload of work and time he really didn't have the wiggle room to pull . . . But as she smiled at him again he knew he was going to agree even if it wasn't in his best interests.

"Yeah-with a lot of work."

He stopped, glancing towards the steps to the office before he sighed; deciding to get the worst part over. Once she heard the price discussion she'd probably bail; demanding a second opinion or say total the thing altogether.

"It isn't going to be cheap, though. The whole engine needs to be rebuilt and with these problems I'm pretty sure you need a new transmission."

The woman blinked at him owlishly before she shrugged, giving him a sultry smirk coupled with a flirty wink.

"Cost is no object-so long as its in good hands."

Memphis nodded dazedly, answering on autopilot as he soaked up her smile. God how long had it been since someone smiled at him like that?

"The best, Ma'am."

Her grin turned wicked as her eyes raked over him; the new gleam to them causing a shiver to course down his spine.

"I'm sure they are. Hopefully I'll find out first hand."

Memphis felt his jaw try to drop before he shook himself, taking her hand as she extended it.

"I'm Brooklynn. Brooklynn McCallen."

He gave her a grin, nodding as he kept her hand in his. Her skin was clean, almost pristine in comparison to the oil dirt and grease covering his own; her palm and fingertips smooth while his were calloused and scraped. But she didn't offer to draw back, squeezing his hand again as her cheeks flushed.

"Randal. Randal Raines."

Brooklynn and Memphis both turned as San pushed into the room, the slightly bulky boost looking between them before he shook himself; giving the woman one of his friendlier smiles. But Memphis could tell-from the tightness around his eyes and at the corner of his lips that something was eating at San. He watched him for a few moments until he spoke, chalking it up to his normal gruffness before he turned back to the woman whose hand he still had in his own.

"Ms. McCallen? You ready to finish up that paperwork?"

Brooklynn grinned, slowly sliding her hand from his as she turned back to go towards the office; her hips sashaying as she went. And Memphis knew, when she glanced back at him to wave before she rounded the corner that he was in trouble. This girl-no woman would eat him alive if she ever got the chance . . . So why didn't he care?

And-more to the point-why was he tempted to look over her chart for her number?

* * *

Ripley rounded the corner moving into to Otto's, cheeks flushed as she tried to keep herself from grinning. It had been an odd week since she and Sphinx had agreed to be in what he considered a 'proper' relationship-and she was steadily realizing the difference between what they'd had and what they were making was pretty staggering. Honestly at first she hadn't really expected much of a difference-save the fact that they would eventually have to tell the others that they'd been sneaking around for over the past year and a half.

So when she'd started waking up to text messages and getting random calls throughout the day she'd almost stroked; fighting back the fear that maybe she'd jumped into something she wasn't really ready for. Sure she wanted more with Sphinx but she hadn't really considered what more would mean, focusing too intently on how she'd just wanted to stop with all of the bullshit between them. Did they still bicker and pick at one another? Sure. But had he been as hateful as he had been before-not even close.

Actually he'd apologized a few times, telling her that he'd honestly thought she understood he wasn't being spiteful or hateful; that he'd just popped off at her the way he normally did Atley. But now-nearly a week later she was finding she didn't mind the almost constant communication . . . and that she almost **_missed_** the way they fought and squabbled.

_God how pathetic did that sound? _

Her boyfriend was trying to be a proper boyfriend and she almost wanted him to argue and snark the way he had before.

She sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face as she made her way towards the steps. She really didn't have the extra time to devote to Otto's files the way she once had but she wasn't about to leave him in the lurch. At least not until she and Junie wore him down enough to actually hire someone to take over when neither of them could. She knew _**why**_ he fought the change; why none of the others pushed even when the jumbled offices and wrecked files made their lives a living hell. _**Sway**_ had been Otto's last office minion . . . and she knew that neither he or Memphis had the heart to put anyone else in the battered green monster of a chair.

_Even with her gone three years and probably dead._

Ripley shook herself, refusing to let the melancholy set in as she started upstairs; reaching back to tie her hair in a knot as she took the steps two and three at a time. She needed to hurry before she was late to her five o'clock appointment . . . or before Frank and San spotted her and tried to coerce her to go for drinks after work. She grinned, rolling her eyes to herself as she hopped onto the landing; pushing into the legal office without much thought. Only to grimace at what was waiting for her.

San was standing towards the back of the office, a thick file in hand and jaw clenched so hard her face hurt just looking at him; teeth grit as he glared at the bosomy blonde pacing in front of the seldom used desk. Ripley blinked, nodding to San as she eased into the room. Keeping to herself as she moved around the back of the desk; sinking into the chair as she flicked the shop laptop on. Toby was a true fucking babydoll for replacing the dinosaur Otto had used before with the newer, sturdy laptop; giving whoever got stuck with the office work the choice of carrying the files with them into the shop.

So they could yell at the (ir)responsible parties accordingly when the occasion called for it.

She cut her eyes over to San as he spoke again, his voice loosing its calm undertone as his anger and aggravation started to become even more apparent.

"While I am aware you have more than enough to cover the cost of repairs, Ms. McCallen I'm concerned with how the car got to be in such bad shape. Which is why we have these discussions with the owners, to talk about the performance of the vehicle and see if there are any other problems that you're aware of."

Blondie rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of the cork message board by the door, reaching up and running her fingers over the glossy picture of Memphis and Kip with Otto before she glanced back at him. But even though her words sounded sweet they still carried this sharp edge; her eyes narrowing despite her saccharine tone.

"So basically you want me to do your job for you. To tell you everything I know about my car so you don't have to do anything."

San growled, his hands clenching into thick fists as he glared at her. Suddenly all pretenses of polite and cordial were gone, replaced by the crass smartass she was more familiar with. She raised a brow, momentarily stunned at the sheer venom lacing his last few words. Christ she'd only ever heard him bitch at his ex like this.

_What in the hell had Blondie done?_

"This _**IS**_ our job. Its called a diagnostic interview-performance and restoration shops all down the West Coast conduct them every single day, at least ten times a day. We do this for all of our customers-and no one else has complained. As a matter of fact they appreciate it."

He stopped, collecting himself before he continued; some of the bite leaving his tone even though the heat stayed behind his glare.

"To be perfectly honest your car is shot. You've thrown two pistons, your radiator is shot and the engine itself is only a turn away from locking down for good. This is a lot of time, painstaking attention to detail and man hours we're about to sink into this project. We need to know if there are other problems we need to be aware of. Can you think of any or do I need to call Nigel?"

The woman blinked at him as she crossed her arms, the epitome of puzzled before she shook her head. Like that simple action was going to clear her head enough for her to gather her thoughts. Ripley turned back to the laptop, trying not to roll her eyes as she started reviewing the most current progress reports. She doubted anything would clear that woman's head enough for her to think-especially with what she told San next.

"Who in the hell is Nigel?"

San growled, searching through the file before he pulled a blue carbon free; the logo for Nigel Highpost's shop in Seal Beach as clear as it could be. He waved the paper, finally loosing all professionalism as he started ranting.

"Nigel Highpost. He owns Stock and Seal Customs down in Seal Beach? The garage that referred you to us?"

Blondie blinked before she shrugged, moving to sink into the chair across from San with a huff and a wave. Like she was dismissing the fact that she didn't know her own mechanic's name like it was expected.

"Oh. Well _**you**_ have the paper why don't you call and ask him? He's the only person my father normally lets work on our family's vehicles. Though I don't know why-he told me he couldn't fix my car. That the only people he knew who could were here and then they might not be able to."

San nodded, his right eye twitching before he sighed; trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm aware of that. I was there when Otto took the call. But Nigel can't tell us how the car drives from day to day. Only the person that drives it can. So how has your car driven for the past month?"

She stopped, rolling her eyes before she huffed; flopping back into the seat like a spoiled child.

"Oh for God's sakes! Its driven fine-until it started to stall and chug. Then it wouldn't crank, refusing to stay running unless I press the gas all the way to floor. And this little light keeps coming on-something about servicing and oil- And then there was this horrible thumping noise-Oh why are you asking me? I just drive the car. You're the mechanics. _**Fix**_ it."

San pushed to his feet suddenly, hands up as he motioned towards the door; Ripley burying her face in her hands as she fought back her snickers. Oh thank you God she wasn't the one having to deal with this! Because while it was funny to see San so worked up she knew that she'd do worse in his place. A lot worse.

"Alright! That's all we need. Someone will give you a call if we have anymore questions-Have a nice day."

Blondie looked at him before she snorted, pushing to her feet with her nose held high in the air as she looked down at San. And Ripley felt all of her humor vanish, replaced by wrath as the woman started practically ranting about how she'd been treated. Seriously? Hadn't she just been rude and snotty to the people trying to help her?

"You act like that's even possible after spending half of my day _**here**_. I swear I thought you people were professionals! But I've spent more time answering pointless questions than anyone has looking over my car! If everything isn't perfect-"

Ripley pushed to her feet as San's expression turned sinister, the man's cool finally reaching its limits as he started to slowly stand. She stepped over to stand beside San, a grounding hand on his forearm as she addressed the other woman. Who looked down at her like she was a piece of filth she scraped from the bottom of her heels; completely and totally oblivious to the fact that she'd almost been gutted for being such a bitch.

"It will be. But to ensure that we have to ask about the car. I know it might seem pointless but these few seemingly random questions will save all of us time-and money. And make sure that we do everything we can to make sure you're happy with our work. But San's right-we have everything we need now and you've been overly helpful and tolerant." God that lie burned just trying to force the words together, much less speak them! "So thank you so much for your time and cooperation. We'll call you with an update within the week."

The woman seemed to mellow before she nodded, turning on her heel and stalking out of the office without so much as another word; slamming the door behind her as she went. They listened as her heels clicked on the steps loudly before they echoed off the concrete; fading in with the other noises of the shop as she moved further from the office. When it was safe to breathe San exhaled, patting down his pants in search of his cigarettes; grumbling when he kept coming up empty.

"Fucking spoiled harpy. Drove a fucking mint 64 GT350 Fastback into the damn ground then can't even tell me how she did it! I swear I won't touch that fucking car! Otto and Raines can deal with her-cause if I see her again I'm gonna adjust a life long standard of never hitting a woman, Sin. I swear I will. What was all that bullshit you just spouted off with?"

Ripley shrugged, reaching into her purse and pulling out her pack of cigs; handing them to San with a nod.

"Take mine you big idiot. And that bullshit was keeping you from going to jail for assault. Because I don't want to have to visit anyone else behind bulletproof glass."

* * *

_Yeah . . . _


	19. Drive-In

_A little dose of Tumbler-just for Elven-Princess Ginny. Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed and faved. I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter for this update, hopefully some more this weekend. _

* * *

**Drive In**

"Tommy baby! Don't you love me anymore? We used to have _**so**_ much fun together!"

Tumbler cringed as he ducked beneath the large window in the living room, shooting Kip an apologetic shrug as the (_**very**_) drunk woman started banging on the door. _**Again.**_ Kip glared at him as she started sobbing on the other side of the door, neither of them moving in fear that she might somehow sense their presence. Tumbler turned, giving Memphis the same look as he tried to convince Penn to be quiet; the toddler overly irritated at the woman trying to break down their door.

"Daddy makes her **go **_**away!**_ We're gonna miss the _**movies!**_"

Memphis cut his eyes to him, glaring hard as Kip sighed; digging through his pockets for his cell as Tumbler folded in on himself just a little tighter. He knew this wasn't exactly a great impression for Penn-especially since they were only heading into her second month with them but what did they expect him to do about it? He'd dumped this basketcase for being batshit crazy months before they'd even known the kid existed! It wasn't like he'd called her up and begged her to come squall outside their door at six o'clock at night! Actually he'd told her to do anything but all seventeen times she'd called him in the last week.

_So despite what the Raines brothers wanted to think this wasn't his fault._

"You'll get to see your movie, Penn. It just might be a little later. Right now we've got to make Uncle Tommy's . . . _**friend**_ go home. "

Penn turned to him, hands on her hips as she stamped on her feet; her light eyes trained on his as her voice became serious. And suddenly he knew why he'd never wanted kids. They were terrifying enough when they were misbehaving and being brats. But when they put their minds to something they usually succeeded, to young and naïve to understand that maybe they shouldn't. Or stubborn in Penn's case.

"Uncle Tommy! Make her go home! I _**wants**_ to see Sleepin' Beauties!"

Tumbler swallowed as he nodded, moving to stand when Kip reached out and caught him; shaking his head. The younger Raines shifted the phone from one ear to the other, turning to Memphis as he whispered.

"Oh no you don't. We'll never get out of here if she sees you! Memphis! Ripley's about to be on her way to the shop to meet us . . . what do you want us to do here?"

Memphis sighed before his eyes took on that look, the same look he'd had when Tumbler had almost knocked Castlebeck over the head and Kip had fallen through their ceiling putting shit in the attic last year. The very same look that he knew meant he wasn't going to like what needed to be done-or what was about to be said.

He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer before he resigned himself to his fate.

_Please God don't let this end badly for him._

* * *

Ripley pushed outside onto her porch, trying to juggle her phone and purse as fought to get her door closed. Christ of all the times for the wood to swell and be difficult it had to pick today? When she was already fifteen minutes late and had to go rescue the Raines family from some random skank? Finally she growled, tugging it closed with a huff before she turned. Only to scream as she nearly ran into Sphinx.

She clutched her chest, dropping both her phone and purse before she glared at him; smacking his chest before she dipped to pick up her things. He knelt before she could, scooping up her purse and phone before extending them to her. She took them with a nod, reaching up to push her hair out of her face; grimacing at the long mess before she shrugged it off. She'd threatened to cut it the last time she and her brother had talked only for Khail to freak, all but forbidding her to go under the shears unless he was with her.

_Which had only gave her another reason to count down the seconds until his release because the hair __**was**__ going._

Sphinx shifted, glancing back to the car before he turned to her; giving her an indescribable look as they just stood there. After a few long awkward moments she sighed, crossing her arms as she looked to him expectantly. She knew they were seeing one another now-and that since they'd made that decision they'd eased up on the physical to build the rest but seriously? Why was he looking at her like this?

"Jesus, Sphinx. _**What?**_"

His look darkened before he rolled his eyes, giving her a pointed look she understood all too well. He wanted to know what she was doing-or more to the point where she was going. But she wasn't about to let him get of that easily. If he wanted to know he could ask-like a normal fucking boyfriend. He could call and text her a few times a day to discuss her stance on children-_eventually for both of them shockingly enough_-; boosting-_again, both could take it or leave it at this point_- and her recreational habits-s_he smoked, he could get over it or not but damn it she had a VALID medical card so there_! So she knew he could ask questions . . . he just didn't always want to go through the hassle.

"You said earlier you weren't busy tonight. So I figured we could do out, grab some dinner-do a _**proper**_ night. Maybe head to the boardwalk."

She sighed, looking skyward as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. _God why today?_ Why on the _**one**_ day she needed to be somewhere else did he decide to be sweet and random? And why was it on the one damn day that her boyfriend wanted to be sweet did she have to go and deal with the Raines? Oh yeah, because she'd been dumb enough to answer the phone. She ran her hands down her face before covering her mouth, looking to him through her spread fingers before she sighed again.

_God this was not what they needed . . . but Penn had been too happy, too excited for her to cancel._

"I can't. Memphis called about two hours ago and asked if I wanted to go with them to the movies. Penn's first movie. The Starlite Drive-In is playing Disney movies all week so Kip and Memphis wanted to take her, you know. Get her out of the house-"

Sphinx's face fell dangerously neutral, the tightening at the corner of his eyes the only indicator that he wasn't pleased about her decision. But seriously what did he expect? They both had pretty busy lives outside of each other-and she **wasn't** going to cancel on Penn. Memphis and Kip would be tossed aside in half a heartbeat for all the aggravation they usually caused but Pennelope hadn't done anything to deserve that.

_At least not to her._

She moved, reaching out to catch him when he pulled back; shaking his head as he went to step off the porch.

"Hey! C'mon! I didn't _**know**_ you had this planned! If you'd _**said **_something earlier I would've said no when they called. You could always come-"

He turned eyes hard and hot as he snapped at her. But oddly enough his words didn't hurt her as much as the hurt coiling beneath his expression did. She bit her lip, letting him have his say-just this once- before she caught his hand; threading their fingers together.

"Oh its fine. Blow me off ta go traipse all over hell and creation with Raines. You've done it enough."

Ripley sighed before she stretched up, trying desperately to ignore the painful twisting in her chest as she brushed her lips over his cheek; squeezing his hand once before she stepped away and moved towards her own Chevelle. She didn't give him time to react, sliding in the driver's side and cranked the car; pulling out and onto Pelican before he was ever even off the porch. When she stopped for her first stop sign she checked her makeup in the rearview, wiping at her eyes before she readjusted the mirror.

It hurt to do it but this was one of the things she couldn't budge on. Not because she didn't want to-because God did she want nothing more than to go out with him and just enjoy what they were trying to make-but because she wasn't the only one affected.

_It still didn't make this any easier._

* * *

Ripley closed her eyes, trying desperately not to snap as Tumbler reached across the center console to chase Penn's box of candy. She still didn't completely understand how all of this happened-how she'd agreed to come and watch the Disney marathon at the Starlite Drive In but she was here. With Penn bouncing across her and Tumbler's laps as she cheered and chattered, completely and totally enthralled by _**Sleeping Beauty**_ on the screen. Tumbler caught the candy, rolling his eyes as he handed it back to Penn; his eyes giving away his aggravation even though his voice seemed even and cordial.

"_**Here**_, Penn. Try** not** to toss 'em in the floor again. Alright?"

Penn stopped cheering long enough to take the candy with a nod, only to screech and jump as Maleficent changed from a woman to a dragon, hissing at the Prince. Ripley turned to the screen, rolling her eyes before she sighed; only to have to bite her lip as Penn's box of Nerds fell to the floorboard of Tumbler's Nova. _**Again.**_ Ripley turned, trying hard not to laugh as Tumbler groaned and leaned into the floor again; gathering up the tiny candies as he grumbled and groused.

_But seriously what had he expected?_

The Raines family was-even on their best behavior- primarily comprised of impulsive assholes . . . and while Penn was still little and cute she had far too much Raines in her to be anything but a pain when she set her mind to it. Not to mention she'd inherited a substantial dose of Sway's devil-may-care attitude when it came to hearing the word _**'No'**_.

"I can't believe I got stuck with this shit, man. _**You**_, I can see but me? Why did I have to come to the freaking movies?"

Ripley blinked, reaching out and handing Penn the car speaker; covering the little girl's free ear as she turned to glare at Tumbler. He couldn't be serious . . . right?!

"Uh, because _**your**_ ex showed up plastered and half dressed? Singing and stumbling and begging for someone to-what was it she was screaming when I talked to Kip? Oh yeah. '_Just do me already_!'"

Tumbler's cheeks suddenly shone red in the dark interior of the Nova, his eyes moving to rest anywhere but on her as he shrugged; muttering as he sank back into his seat. The younger boost crossed his arms, glaring out the window as he slumped behind the wheel; his fingers twisting a piece of the frayed leather cuff he usually wore.

"Yeah well she's my _**ex**_ for a reason. I couldn't handle all of the partying and shit she does. I mean who gets shitfaced by six o clock on a fucking Thursday?"

Ripley shrugged, rolling her eyes again before she let her hand fall from Penn's ears; sighing in relief as the toddler barely reacted. Oh thank God for small favors. Because she didn't want to explain to Junie why Penn popped up with more horrible words added to her vocabulary. The bastard stunt the month before had been bad enough . . . and Sphinx still wouldn't own up to being the first one to say it-regardless of the fact that Atley and Hex had sold him out quick to save their own skins from the Halliwell Matriarch.

She stilled, her fingers moving to the phone in her pocket before she stopped herself. He was the one being a jerk, not responding to messages and calls because she'd refused to cancel on Memphis. How was she supposed to know that the one night in almost two years that Sphinx actually _wanted_ to go and get dinner-versus them arguing before falling in bed together only to argue again- was the one night she'd promised to go with the Raines brothers to take Penn to her first movie? _It wasn't like he'd told her anything_. He'd just shown up at her home right as she'd being leaving, brow raised at the better pair of her jeans and the semi dressy shirt and cardigan. Demanding to know where she thought she was going before becoming angry when she wouldn't cancel once she'd named a location.

But therein lay the problem. Part of her had wanted nothing more than to call Memphis and claim something had come up, to go out with Sphinx and just try to enjoy being with him. But the rest of her had thought of how excited Penn had been when she'd heard they were going to the Drive-In. About how happy and downright sickening all of her little giggles had been before she'd thrown herself around Memphis's knees; laughing and clapping before she'd attacked her. She wasn't cold enough to break that kid's heart . . . so Sphinx had pitched a fit and damn near shattered hers.

_Because God forbid he actually go with them._

A nudge to her shoulder made her turn, worried blue eyes meeting hers as Tumbler looked to her expectantly. _What had they been talking about?_ She sighed, running a hand down her face before she gave him a repentant look.

"Sorry. My mind's a million different places right now, Tumbler."

Tumbler was still for a few moments before he nodded once, settling back into his seat before he turned and looked to the screen. Something she was thankful for. Atley was really the only one who knew she was such a basketcase, the others always staying a respectful distance because of her attitude and overall charming personality. But as she turned back to the screen warm fingers caught hers, a strong calloused hand looping around hers comfortably as Penn sighed and settled back against her chest. Ripley waited, not daring to breathe as Penn sighed and rolled, nuzzling her little cheek against her collarbone as tiny fingers came to grip at her sweater sleepily. But none of that was as shocking as what came next. The hand holding hers lifted it from her lap, bringing her knuckles to brush against surprisingly soft lips before their hands fell to rest on the center console.

She swallowed the lump in her suspiciously dry throat, chancing a glance at Tumbler as Penn started to snore lightly. She cut her eyes across the cabin of the car, trying not to flinch at the way that Tumbler was looking to her. His eyes weren't troubled anymore, his face soft and thoughtful even though his lips were tugging to the side in a small smirk. But this wasn't one of the smiles she was used to. This wasn't cocky and arrogant, this wasn't infuriating and it didn't make her want to throttle him.

This was a real, warm smile. The kind she and her brother-their crew had traded for years before they'd all gone away. She shifted, unsure of how to handle this when he spoke; making her flinch before she could stop herself. She only ever spent time with Atley-at least until the past month had brought them Penn. Hell she didn't even see Sphinx as much as she did the Raines and Jackson . . . and she'd been sharing a bed with him for almost two years. So to have to deal with this, to hear another person just start talking and opening up was odd.

_But surprisingly not unbearable._

"She loves the shit outta you. You know that right?"

Ripley blinked, hating that her cheeks were probably purple as she nodded; shifting Penn as she whimpered and rolled. She glanced down, pushing the girl's curls from her face; momentarily awed by how at peace she looked. Here was main reason people were beginning to take all of her bluster and bullshit and toss it aside; forcing her to become more a part of a crew she'd deliberately kept herself on the outskirts of. Because crews couldn't be trusted-not without blood running through their veins. Hell sometimes not even then! But Jackson had pushed her to come back years before, to take up with his people while her own did time . . . and now she had a toddler running around calling her 'Auntie'.

_God what had happened to her life? And why didn't she care?_

She shook herself, shrugging as Tumbler squeezed her hand reassuringly. The little action made her blush darker but she smiled to him in spite of it, nodding once before she turned to watch Penn sleep.

"I'm beginning to see that. At first I was sure that as soon as we hit Long Beach she would latch onto Junie and that would be that. But now . . . Hell I think I'd be insulted if she didn't run right for me when I walk into ya'll's house."

Tumbler grinned, chuckling as he nodded before his face fell.

"I doubt you have to worry about that. _***SIGH***_ I just wish she liked _**me**_ a little better."

Ripley turned, raising a brow before she rolled her eyes; waving him off even as he started to defend himself.

"Oh whatever. She follows the three of you around like some lost little duckling-"

"But she doesn't _**like**_ me, Ripley. She loves Memphis and Kip but she barely stands me. She throws things at me when I tell her no, she tries to bite me when I try to keep her from eating shit she shouldn't. Hell yesterday she told Memphis that she didn't want me to live there anymore! That she wanted him to marry you so you could be her new mom and live with them! _**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

Tumbler watched as Ripley bit her lip, trying not to laugh but he knew-with the shake of her shoulders that it was useless. She started cackling, finally resorting to burying her face in Penn's curls as the little girl stirred. The toddler looked around the car for a few moments before bleary sleepy eyes trained on Ripley; a tiny brow rising before she rolled her eyes and huffed. The toddler swatted at Ripley, the action just making her laugh even harder.

"Auntie Ripley! I was sleepin' . . . Why're you laughing?"

Ripley continued to giggled, smoothing Penn's hair back down as the girl shifted and resettled. Grumbling sleepily as she reached up to grab a handful of her fishtail braid to cuddle in her sleep.

"Sorry sweetpea. I got tickled. Just go back to sleep okay? I won't wake you up again."

Penn huffed, burying her face in Ripley's shirt half muffling the sound. Tumbler rolled his eyes, turning away from Ripley as her giggles started to subside; hating that he'd embarrassed himself in front of the older boost. When Ripley had shown up with Hex and the others, Kip had very bluntly informed the rest of their crew to leave her alone. That he'd seen and heard her tear into people for the smallest things when he'd been younger . . . and that the two of them had never been able to tolerate one another for very long.

Sure it hadn't even taken Raines two weeks to recant, only warning them not to touch her as he swore she'd mellowed enough to be semi-friendly but the initial warning had stuck with the Youngbloods. And the quirky blonde had officially become off limits, unless they were running with her. Then it was every man for himself. Which had led Tumbler to try and make sure he was the man who went out with her as often as he could. He knew it was slightly suicidal but without Sway there were _**far**_ too many men in their ragtag little group. And he'd never been able to say no to pretty blonde with big blue eyes.

Okay so Ripley's were more blue green but she was definitely the type he usually went for. Tough, smart enough not to get caught and able to take care of herself . . . but her attitude had kept him from ever offering to take her out. The girl hadn't seemed all too happy to be with them most days-and with the way Sphinx seemed intent to rile her up it was almost understandable- but over the past month he'd watched something amazing happen. Ripley had softened enough to be approachable-so long as Penn was handy.

_And the more she softened, the harder Tumbler had to work to not make an idiot out of himself. _

He huffed, going to draw his hand back when she stopped him; squeezing his hand as she gave him a soft smile. He blinked, stunned as she nodded; shifting to keep Penn close as she leaned across and laid her head on his shoulder. Tumbler held his breath, deathly still for a few long moments before she nudged him in the side hard; causing him to jerk.

"Quit freaking out, Tumbler-Its nothing like that. Sitting like this with an extra twenty pounds of weight isn't exactly comfortable. You don't mind do you?"

Tumbler shook his head, tightening his grip on her hand slightly before he settled back to watch the credits for Sleeping Beauty roll by. He knew they should probably leave, that the Raines brothers had more than enough time to banish the skank from their home but he couldn't. Not with Ripley leaning against him and Penn snoring peacefully away in her arms. He shifted, glancing down as Penn sighed and rolled; the quiet moment broken as he and Ripley scrambling to keep the toddler from falling before she sat up suddenly. She rubbed at her eyes, glaring at them for laughing before she huffed and closed her eyes again; making tight fists in Ripley's hair as she snorted.

"**Stop** moving, Auntie Ripley. Uncle Tommy-make her stop moving!"

Tumbler sputtered before he caught himself, fixing Ripley with his sternest look and deepest voice as he issued Penn's order.

"Alright you heard her. Stop moving _**Auntie**_ Ripley."

Ripley rolled her eyes and smacked him, moving to pester Penn awake just out of spite as the girl whined and squirmed. But when her whines turned to laughter, Tumbler finally let himself go; cackling as Penn moved and crawled into his lap. Glaring at Ripley even as she fought to stop giggling.

"Stop being silly! Uncle Tommy makes her stop!"

_God what a weird way to spend a Thursday. _

* * *

_And thats all for now folks. Later.  
_


End file.
